Love Me For Eternity
by popscb
Summary: "Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end." – Germaine De Stael
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! So if your reading this then you'll have found my new story... I've done so much research for this story to try and get it as accurate as possible so I hope that come across in later chapters, but as it's a story I've expanded on a few things and have added things that possibly wouldn't happen (let's call it artistic license ) so I hope you enjoy and I hope this chapter will leave you intrigued as for what's to come :) xxx **

**Love me for eternity**

_"__Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end." – __Germaine__De__Stael _

**Chapter 1**

"Where are you goooiinggg…noooo I don't wanna go home. Petaaa please?" she fluttered her eyelids staring up at him. She giggled, gripping onto his arm as she stumbled on the pavement so ungracefully.

"No come on, you've had enough to drink…" she shook her head at him grinning her mischievous grin that no one could resist and spun around out of his arms.

"You are such a spoil sport Peter Beale" she pocked at his chest, becoming very touchy feely in her drunken state, it was always the way things would turn out but usually her boyfriend would be the on the receiving end of the affection. Not tonight though, Lauren wasn't 'friends' with her boyfriend anymore... or so she'd proclaimed. "Ahh Fatboy!" she saw her best friend a few steps behind and giggled, her attention now on him. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur " she shouted slinging her arm over his shoulder and leaning into him heavily. Fatboys arm looped around her waist as she laughed uncontrollably and lost her footing, siting herself on the floor. He held her tightly so she didn't cause herself too much damage, but the damage already seemed to have been done. "ooo watch it Mr Chubb. I have a boyfriend!" she rolled over onto her back and starfished on the pavement. "I'm staying Here" she declared.

"Baby girl you need to get up…" he lifted her but she feel down again landing with a giggle, she was finding it very funny. He sighed and hollered across to the others in the chippy "Ty? Come control your girl will you! She's wasted"

Tyler slammed his chip wrapper down on the counter, muttering something to Lucy and Whitney as he went. "Babe come on… get up" she shrugged his hand off, pushing him out of her way, the others watched a little puzzled.

"Get off me Tyler…" she frowned at him and stared as Whitney and Lucy caught up with them.

"What's gotten into you?" he said through gritted teeth, grabbing her arm and almost dragging her up from the floor.

"I said get off me!" she managed to tug from his grip, regaining her balance as Peter appeared by her side. "go back to precious Whitney!"

Tyler ran his hand over his forehead and looked at Whitney briefly, before turning back to his so called girlfriend. "We are not arguing about this in the middle of the street when your off your face!"

"When then ? I don't care anymore Ty, you can have her… you've been doing her behind my back for the last two months anyway! Your welcome to each other …" she swirled on the spot and walked off on her own down the street, trying so hard to stay upright and to walk in a straight line, she really wanted to make a point when doing this.

"Baby girl Let me walk you home… it's really late" Fats moved towards her not liking the idea of her trying to get back home in the state she was in. She'd never been that bad before, but then again she knew her boyfriend was cheating on her so, she had reason.

"Leave me alone!" her scream echoed down the empty market as she walked towards the gardens, throwing up in the nearby bushes.

And that's Lauren Nicole Branning. 18 years old, troubled child with Daddy issues and a whole life of secrets and lies. Most people's morning routine consists of waking up to a screeching alarm, groaning as they stumble into a freezing cold shower and then going through the melancholy of a repetitive routine of their everyday life. Some stand at their windows, smoking a cigarette and twitching at their nets, watching the milkman on his rounds like Mrs Branning of number 25 Albert Square.

But Lauren, her morning routine was her evening routine morphed into one. Many mornings she would drunkenly stumble through the streets of Walford, sometimes alone, sometimes with her friends, but every time with a blood Alcohol level higher than the recommended. She'd drink for fun, drink for the sake of it, drink because everyone else was. Lauren liked to drink, she liked to party and she liked the boys… A lot. Her life was pretty much a cycle of drink, Party, sex, repeat. By no means was she stupid, she was actually very clever, it was just her choices that were questionable. Very questionable.

Things started to go wrong for Lauren when she was 16 and was sent home from America for experimenting with drugs (it sounds worse than it was). Things drastically changed from that point and as her family continued to get on with their lives, Lauren struggled to find a purpose for hers.

As she turned 17 and dealt with the secrecy of her mother's cancer, she found herself craving her first addiction-boys. A string of alcohol induced one night stands, and a relationship with her friends elder brother seemed to placate her for a while until she discovered another lover… Alcohol. It was around the time she fell for Alcohol she fell for Tyler too.

At first Tyler calmed Lauren, but as things progressed the two discovered they probably weren't with each other for the right reasons, yet neither chose to end the relationship, Lauren turned back to her Alcohol companion and Tyler turned to Whitney. It was a relationship that had ended before it had even began.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was 4:45 that morning when she finally arrived home, the sun was beginning to rise, casting a dusky pink light over the square. Standing (as best as she could) on the top step, leaning against the front door, she watched as her friends all stumbled back into their homes. Fatboy disappeared to his flat, poppy appearing across the road and following him a few seconds later. Lucy and Peter walked arm in arm through the back gate of the Beales' , smiling and laughing. She let her gaze follow around the square and saw Tyler looking up at her, but Whitney's voice called him and he Jogged in her direction, the sound of the door shutting sounded a few seconds later.

She fumbled hastily in her bag, finding her keys right at the bottom. Why is that always the way? The thing you're looking for is always at the damn bottom. Eventually she managed to get key to lock, and opened the front door. The house was in silence, her parents and siblings obviously still asleep, mind you it was nearly 5am, what else was she expecting ?

She toed her shoes off, carrying them in her hand so she didn't make as much noise as she climbed up the stairs. Skilfully avoiding the squeaky step and the numerous amount of toy cars and Lego across the floor, Lauren reached the bathroom. She quickly washed her face ridding her eyes of the mascara, and then made a dash to her room.

Pushing the door open quietly, Lauren plonked her things to the floor and went to get in bed, pausing as she threw back the covers and saw the little lump of her sister curled up in the middle. She prodded her gently "Liv…" she whispered through gritted teeth, she really wanted her bed to herself . Coming to the conclusion she wasn't going to wake the 4year old, Lauren slid into the bed and pulled the covers back up to cover her and Olivia.

She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. When had her life got like this ? Wide awake and drunk at 5am on a Monday morning, sharing a bed with her 4year old sister, who along with her little brother Oscar, had been conceived after her Mum and Dad had gone through yet another rough patch.

Lauren looked across the room and saw Abi fast asleep at one end of the bed, Oscar the other. It was strange really how much she was keeping the family together. Yes, the very immature 18year old was playing both Mummy and Daddy to the twins. They adored Lauren, Olivia especially completely idolised her, but what did Lauren have to give them ? She was a mess, Maybe she should make a change…

she closed her eyes, sleep coming over her, another day as the same old Lauren wouldn't make a difference… she'd make that change one day, just not today.

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter... Lauren really does seem to be in a bit of a state doesn't she ? Let me know your thoughts and i'll be back tomorrow xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lauren woke to the thumping of little hands on her back, her eyes remained closed as she batted them away, but they wouldn't stop. A tiny giggle escaped from beside her and then another louder one as Lauren groaned.

"Ok, alright, I'm awake" she laughed pulling Olivia back under the covers. She snuggled into her and went quiet, Lauren could see something was wrong, able to read her sister like a book. "What's the matter baby?"

"you not in last night. I gots scared. Mummy and Daddy were shouting"

"What again?" Lauren sighed, Olivia nodded. "Look Liv, I'm sure they didn't mean to shout"

Olivia nodded furiously "They did too! Mummy said Daddy had cheated again…I no know what that mean and Oscar was wiv Abs and you was out" she frowned, tears brimming in her little eyes.

"Hey, no tears ok." She wiped her fingers over Olivia's cheeks and smiled, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you go to your room, get you slipper socks and dressing gown on and I'll come make you some breakfast alright?"

" kay" she said, although Lauren could hear the unwillingness in her voice.

Lauren sunk back into the bed, her head completely pounding, she could really do without the drama this morning, but she knew that was a highly unlikely eventuality. There was always a drama in her house. She threw the covers back and slipped on some clean clothes, throwing last nights that she'd slept in to the floor.

*JL*JL*JL*

Olivia was already in the kitchen when she got there, so was her dad. "Morning" her words seemed to go unheard by her father, who just glared and watched as she took two painkillers and placed some bread in the toaster. "Jam or marmalade Liv?"

"Chocolate spread" she grinned smiling brightly at her sister. Lauren went to the other cupboard and routed about for the chocolate spread.

"You won't find any" Max stated. He poured himself another coffee drinking it down in a few sips. "There's none left. Your Mum needs to go shopping"

Lauren rolled her eyes at her Father, why couldn't he go shopping? "Sorry Liv, how about strawberry Jam instead?" her little sister nodded and took sip of the juice she'd got from the fridge. Lauren buttered the toast as it popped up and then spread on the jam too. She sat at the table as Olivia ate, deciding it would be better for the state she was in, if she didn't have anything to eat just yet.

"What time did you get in last night? Or should I say this morning?" Max's eyes looked over his daughter "You look a mess Lauren, when was the last time you actually stayed in for the night? Got a proper night's sleep?"

"I'm 18 I can do what I like. Anyway I would have a good night's sleep if it wasn't for the fact I always end up with someone else in my bed too" she nodded her head towards Olivia "What was it you were arguing about last night anyway?"

"it was nothing." He said sternly.

"Oh right so how come she aint here this morning ? Her coats not in the hallway"

"we argued over something stupid. She went to your Nan's" she rolled her eyes at her father's response and stood up from the table, grabbing the two pain killers as she went. "Where you going?"

"Out" was her only response as she charged through the hallway and out the front door, ensuring she slammed it shut to verify her point…. She was angry. That anger only escalated more as she walked down the market and saw Tyler and Whitney playing a rather aggressive game of tonsil tennis. It took all her strength not to vomit at the sight. She carried on walking, in a complete world of her own.

"Excuse me?" Lauren was oblivious to the voice and carried on walking. "Excuse me?" there was a gentle tap on her shoulder that caught her attention. She turned round, her jaw dropping a little as she was face with quite a god of a figure. "You dropped this…" he held the card and Lauren realised it was her Tube pass. "Lauren Branning…" he read quite seductively.

She snatched it back and swallowed "Hey! That's my property nosey!" he laughed "what's so funny?" he shook his head and only now she realised he was dressed in camouflage. "Good. Stop Laughing then" she went to turn away but felt her arm being pulled back gently. She glared at him as he stopped her.

"Take one of these. We need people like you."

"People like me?" she scoffed wondering what he was insinuating. Her eyes looked over the crisp piece of paper that had been thrust into her hands. She frowned as she read it over "are you serious?" she laughed almost amused by his gesture.

He folded his arms over his chest, the muscles beneath the selves of the green t-shirt, becoming all the more difficult to ignore. "Deadly"

She handed the paper back and shook her head "sorry, you've got me all wrong."

"Hmm… no I don't think I have." he let his eyes run over her, smirking as she blushed and fidgeted. "I say that you were out for the entirety of last night got completely hammered. Your cold on the exterior and don't show emotion." Her eyes widened and she was about to interrupt "But… beneath it all you're sad, hurting and desperate to find an escape. Your eyes say it all"

"You know nothing" Lauren whispered

"The Army, we're a family. We have each other's backs, and you're the type of person I'd want fighting my corner." He said softly placing the paper back in her hands "I've been watching you around here for the last week, you take no shit from anyone but are so loving when it comes to your… Daughter and Son?" he asked sensitively.

Lauren shook her head "Brother and sister"

"sorry…I've just seen you doing the school run and what not the last week I just assumed." He shrugged his shoulders. "Give it a go, there's a recruitment day today at the community centre , we'll give you all the information you need and you can ask questions too."

"What don't you get? I don't want to join the army." She told him.

"You don't even know what we're about. 4pm, this afternoon, at the community centre ." He said confidently.

"I'm not joining the army…I have a life here." Lauren retorted just as confidently as she walked off towards the tube station. "It's just not a very good one."

**Thanks so much for the response towards the first chapter, it seems theres a lot of intrigue as to what's actually going to happen, so maybe this chapter has given you some clues ? Will Lauren go to the meeting ? Who knows... Leave me a review and i'll be back tomorrow xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that day Lauren was sat on a bench in the gardens, she wasn't really doing much, but after wondering around aimlessly for the last three hours she felt the need to look as if she was doing something, even if she wasn't. She'd sat on the tube for a while after her encounter with "rude action man" as she was now referring to him as. There was no real destination in mind, so she ended up sitting and sketching the random faces of London, right up until the end of the line, and the she repeated the process on the same tube back to Walford.

She flicked back through the sketch pad to see what wonders had ended up on her pages . The drawings were brilliant, no that Lauren though they were, but to anyone else they were amazing. She closed the sketch pad shoving it into her bag. The square was getting quieter now, the traders beginning to pack away. She looked at her phone and checked the time. But a noise of yelling caught her attention, her eyes being drawn to a group of rowdy lads all in army uniform, making their way towards the community centre. She shook her head, with a half-smile on her lips, he'd been right- they did look like a family. She noticed them disappear around the corner and then her eyes locked with the guy who was pestering her earlier.

He smirked at her watching them and then tapped his watch, shrugging his shoulders. Lauren shook her head and averted her gaze, hoping he wouldn't keep watching her. After a few minutes she looked back around and saw he'd gone.

There were a few more people walking in that direction too. It was 5 to 4 now… and she was begging to consider attending, not least to see the "rude action man", but maybe, the army wouldn't be such a bad idea for her? It wouldn't hurt to just go and see what it was all about. She picked up her bag and took a breath, walking off.

*JL*JL*JL*

The community centre was pretty full when she arrived, which gave her a little relief as she was able to slip in the back and sit without been seen. Well that's what she was hoping for at least. She sat hastily, causing the chair to scrape along the floor. All eyes were on her as she flushed red and mumbled a sorry. Then she caught his eyes and he smirked, knowing full well he'd won their mini debate that had been started earlier in the day. Lauren quickly tried to look away but her eyes didn't seem to want to, they were too busy ogling his handsome face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and laughed, which caused Lauren to giggle a little too (mainly out of nervousness).

She was drawn from the moment by an authoritative voice. "Showing up here today shows you have an interest in the army, be it medical, front line or behind the scenes, you think you could bring something to us. If not then your time wasters… so I suggest you leave now." There was an eerie silence as a few people left. But Lauren remained seated, she looked over to the front to see the male from earlier raise his eyebrows at her. She continued staring… "so all of you that remain, have an interest? My name is Major Jonathan Carney. I have been in the army for 22years and have the responsibly of recruiting some of you lot, to join our ranks. " Lauren couldn't say she was paying much attention to what this Major was saying, she'd practically zoned out when he'd started talking about his first deployment. However, that soon changed when another voice, a more recognisable one, filtered into her ears.

"Hi guys, so I'll just give a quick introduction and then we'll talk about the process from here. I'm Sergeant Adams of The Royal Artillery, 7th parachute regiment. I've been in the Army since I was 16 years old, training as a soldier from the month after my 16th birthday. I've been on two deployments to Afghanistan the first in 2006 for 2years and the second in 2008. The army is serious business so if you aren't 100% committed then we aren't the right place for you."

There was a hub of sound around the room and Lauren couldn't help the feeling of apprehension rising in her. She knew it wasn't an easy ride, she wasn't stupid but was she really ready to sign up for the Army ? A matter of hours ago she was out partying, drinking so much, that the alcohol in her system outweighed the blood. The thought of joining the army had never crossed her mind.

"After coming here today, you should have an idea about Who we are, what we stand for." Lauren caught his eye again and he smiled, a genuine smile that she had no problem in returning. "Some of you probably have no idea what you're doing here, why you're sitting here. You might not even want to Join the Army, never even considered it before. But I promise you now, we are a family, we have each other's backs." He walked over to a table and picked up a pile of papers, holding them up to show the rows of people in front of him. "This is your next step, application forms. You fill out one of these and then me and my team have the tedious job of reading through them all, picking out the good from the time wasters. So make them good. After you've filled this in, if your selected then you'll be called in for medical assessment and, providing you pass that you'll be called for an interview. Any questions?"

The entire room fell into silence, everyone (especially Lauren) a little too mesmerized by the male. Before she knew it the room was emptying around her, most people having already filled in the form and handed it back. But Lauren still wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she wasn't exactly filling in a form to say she wanted to be a librarian was she? This was a little more serious than that.

**What will our Lauren do ? She certainly seems to have a bit of a 'thing' for sergeant Adams doesn't she ? Leave me a review and if your really good i'll post again later ! **

**Back later... possibly ;) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You planning on sitting here all night?" his smoother voice entered her ears again, it was much softer than the authority he had when he was giving his speech. Lauren looked at him, a little caught off guard. He looked at her expectantly "Well?"

She swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in her throat, blinking rapidly at him "I was just...I was going to go…"

"Without filling in the form?" he leaned back in the chair, folding his arms. Lauren saw a strange look of surprise, confusion and possibly a little disappointment on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly, her voice quiet and almost weak.

He sighed and sat up, staring directly into her eyes. "out of all the people I've met in recruiting over the last few months, you're the one person I really saw the potential in. You have the right attitude."

"You don't know me" she told him frowning, repeating her words from earlier in the day.

"No I might not, but the part of you I've seen… well I'd be stupid to not put up a fight to get you to at least submit a form." Reaching behind his ear he pulled out a pen, the end chewed within an inch of it's life, and handed it to her "Fill in the form."

Lauren took the pen, ensuring she didn't touch the mangled end. "Now?"

"Yep. I'll help you fill it in, and then I'll personally place it on top of the pile." She stared at him, a lopsided smile beginning to seep onto her lips. "Go on then" he laughed and Lauren began to fill in the details she didn't need any assistance with.

She filled in her personal details: Home Address, Date of Birth, name etc. All the time Sergeant Adams was sat at her side, watching as she wrote everything out perfectly. "What does this one mean?" she pointed to a question about her service of interest.

"let's look… Ah well it means what are you interested in. The army, The Marines, The royal air force?" he asked listing off many things Lauren really didn't have much knowledge about.

"The army I guess…" she shrugged

"Tick this box then" he pointed, and Lauren did as he asked. "Right you need to say if you want to be a fulltime recruit or in the army reserves" Lauren looked at him blankly. "in other words, do you want to be in the army full time as a full time career , or do you want to be living a normal life and be a reserve, so basically when your needed you can be called up."

"Oh… well I'd say full time, if I'm doing this I'm doing it full throttle." She said almost to convince herself. She saw him nod.

"Next question…" he remained silent as he read the question over, looking up to see Lauren staring at him dreamily when he'd finished. "Alright?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry ye…" she blushed and shook herself a little, telling herself to get a grip.

"Ok, what part of the army are you interested in, what aspirations do you have?"

"I don't really know." She flushed a deeper shade of red "I kind of zoned out when the other dude was talking… his voice was a little drone."

He laughed and looked at Major Carney "Don't let him hear you saying that, he'll have you shot at dawn." He joked, but Lauren paled. "I'm Joking" he assured her. Lauren released a breath and he saw her relax. "so basically there are different careers and regiments. So if you have any certain attributes or interests I can see what your best suited too. Ok?" Lauren nodded . "What interests do you have?"

"None" she said, a small notion of laughter behind her voice. "Does clubbing count?"

"unfortunately not. Do you see yourself as a logical person?" she shook her head "Combat?"

"Hmm maybe, I'm quite protective. I like photography I have a college qualification in it."

"Really? Now that we can work with" he wrote something down on her form, keeping his writing as similar to hers as possible. "I've put down Artillery observer, intelligence operative and Family support…"

"I like the sound of Family support and the intelligence operative" she smiled, moving onto the rest of the form. She gradually worked her way down through the questions, feeling slightly embarrassed when she'd had to answer "yes" to having a tattoo. It definitely wasn't one of her finer moments. One section of the form became particularly difficult for her to fill out. Not because she didn't know the information, but because they were times she didn't particularly want to remember.

She was quite coy when filling out the one section, but nothing got passed the eagle eye of the sergeant next to her. Lauren was filling in her person background section, and a question had asked if she'd ever been in care, or had a care plan. "You've been in care?"

"Unfortunately" she sighted reluctantly filling out yes to the next question too.

"And you have a criminal record?" There was slight shock in his voice but he actually seemed quite amused.

"Only a tiny one and I wasn't actually fully prosecuted she shrugged. I was 12 I ran over my dad, he was a prick, still is but y'know." She said nonchalantly.

"Well, well… your full of surprises aren't you?" he tapped the form seeing she'd stopped. "come on fill in the last bits…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Ten minutes later she closed the form and held out to him "all done"

"Well done Miss Branning…" he stood up and walked over to the table, placing the form on top of the plies and sticking a small green sticker to the corner. "You've officially started the process to join the army... we just get to decide if we want you or not"

**Well that took a while to get those reviews in... but as promised next chapter. So Lauren took the plunge, wonder how things are going o go from here, back tomorrow...**

**I'll reply to reviews in a sec xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lo… come play with me !" Olivia tugged on Laurens foot, trying to drag her from the sofa where she'd practically spent the last two weeks. "Why you watching at the phone?"

Tanya rushed in at that point, Oscar holding her hand in a sulk. "Olivia come on please, we're going to see Jane and Bobby."

"I have to?" she asked with very good puppy dog eyes, that she'd most certainly inherited from her big sister, Lauren giggled a little at the sulk.

"Yes. You do, now come on." She took Olivia's hand and marched her two sulking children from the room, shaking her head at Lauren as she went. "And Lauren, do try and do something today darling, you've sat staring at the phone for the last two weeks. It's getting a little weird sweetheart."

Lauren rolled her eyes as they left, the house falling into silence again. She turned back to the phone, as if staring at it would make it ring. No news was good news right ? In this case Lauren didn't know. Her application had been quickly accepted, and she was notified within a week of a medical assessment that she would be called for interview.

She had attended said interview two weeks ago and had been summoned to an assessment two days later. She was currently awaiting the phone call to tell her that she had or hadn't made it to into the Army.

The more she thought about it over the last 8 weeks, the more she wanted to join. Her interview had enlightened her to what she could actually achieve if she did join. She'd surprised herself by how confident her answers were to the interview questions and nothing made her happier to see the look on the Lady's face as her answers hit all the marks. She didn't exactly look like the typical army candidate, something her interviewer was keen to point out. But Lauren firmly held her own and made a lasting impression- for all the right reasons, unbeknownst to her.

Following the interview she had been to an assessment for two days. She'd told her parents she was staying at a friend's, and being the every caring parents they were, they didn't ask any details. The assessment had involved a full medical examination, basic English and Maths tests and a rigorous physical test. She's ran on an incline, on a treadmill for 25minutes, completed an assault course and had even swam god knows how many lengths in a cold, murky lake. She was pretty impressed with her own performance considering she thought she was pretty unfit.

No one on the day had given any indication of her achievement and she was disappointed she hadn't seen sergeant Adams again, she was sure he would have made the torture of the assessment more bearable. She had however found out that her application form had been green stickered. Which later discovered meant she had impressed whoever had read it, which when she questioned her interviewer about it, she found out it was sergeant Adams. She really had made an impression on him.

*JL*JL*JL*

The lack of a phone call was depressing to say the least, after the quick response from her first application form and interview, she was beginning to think she'd blown her chances at something she was wanting more desperately by the second.

Her attention was gained by clattering in the kitchen, that was her father home then. "Lauren? You seen your Mum?" she didn't hear his question first time around and so it was repeated much louder in the doorway. "Oi! Don't ignore me Lauren! "

"What?" she snapped

"Less of the attitude young lady! I said have you seen your Mum?" he asked again

"She took the twins to Jane's, why?" she let her gaze flick to him and saw how smartly dressed he was "why're you dressed like you're going to a funeral?"

Max adjusted his tie, making sure there was no gap between the top of it and his top button. "Business meeting, with your uncle Jack. Tell your Mum I'll be home late." Lauren sat confused and slightly dreading where he was actually going, he never wore a tie for work.

"Of a weekend ?" she asked, although it was almost like an accusation.

"Yes Lauren, of a weekend. What's it got to do with you? Just tell your Mum ye…there's a good girl" He kissed her quickly and left, his patronising tone still ringing in Laurens ears.

Adjusting herself on the sofa, she resumed her position of staring at the phone, this was going to be one hell of a long day.

**Poor Laurens having no luck with her phone call is she ? And what is Max up to ? Back tomorrow! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was later that evening when the rest of the family arrived home, the house came alive with laughter as the twins raced about the house, apparently arguing over who's turn it was to use the computer first.

"Oscar, Olivia! Pack it in now… oh hello Darling I didn't realise you were sill in." she said, flicking the lounge light on and seeing her daughter sat at the table. "Lauren? You alright ?" Tanya moved around the table and saw the tears on her daughters face. "Darling?"

"I need to talk to you and Dad" she whispered, staring into thin air over her Mum's head.

"Ok I'll just go and get hi…"

Lauren interrupted her "you cant, he's gone out. Wont be back 'till late." There was definite distaste in her voice.

"He's home early darling, Came to Jane's and we went out for dinner." She smiled softly "Max, Lauren needs to talk to us."

Max appeared from the hallway, "What you done now?" he accused leaning against the doorframe, staring at his daughter.

"I think you should sit down." She informed them, wanting to make this as easy as possible. They sat, both looking terrified.

They exchanged a glance and Tanya smiled " if it helps sweetheart, we already know" Tanya said taking Laurens hand across the table.

"It's not what we wanted for you Lauren but we can deal with it" Max said, his eyes looking disappointed in her.

"Really?" Although she'd tried, it was pretty difficult to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Your our daughter Lauren, our little girl, we Love you." Tanya gave her hand a squeeze "It's your life, your decision. And we'll help you through it as much as we can" She added.

Lauren grinned "I thought you wouldn't approve, I'd got so worked up about telling you…"

"We'll he's a bit of an idiot, but well, what's done is done." Max told her. Lauren frowned, now a little confused by the conversation.

"Well they have been together a while Max, it could be worse…"

Lauren shook her head, her face scrunching as she tried to figure out what the hell they were talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Tyler" Tanya said gently

"What's it got to do with him?"

"Well, it is his isn't it? he is the father ?" Tanya asked, and Lauren could see the panic on her face. They thought she was pregnant ? "Oh god Lauren, it's someone else's" her head dropped in her hands and she started to cry.

"I ain't pregnant, I'm Joining the Army" she blurted out, stunning her parents into complete silence.

"The… the… Army?" Her Mum stuttered out. "As in, fighting with guns in Afghanistan?"

"Yes Mum the Army. The people who fight to keep us safe, to protect people ." Tanya dropped into her husband's arms crying at the mere thought of her baby leaving her.

Lauren watched as both parents processed what they'd been told. It was her father who spoke first "Have you really thought about this Lauren? Like really thought about it?"

She nodded "I've thought about nothing more for the last two months. I've been for an interview, for an assessment and I got the phone call today to say I'd been enrolled. I'm on the Army's books. I start my training in two weeks at Winchester Barracks."

"Oh god" Laurens hand moved back to her Mothers when she gasped.

"It's not that bad Mum. It's for 14 weeks and I can be home for Christmas too. Then I might not even be on the front line…I want to work with people mum not actually the fighting part of things, after my initial training I'll get more specialised training for the career I've chosen. Please Mum I really need you to support me on this."

"I don't think you really understand what you're getting yourself in for. Remember Sean Slater ? he was in the Army and it completely messed with his head didn't it ay?"

Lauren shook her head "I'm sorry but you wont change my mind on this Mum, I leave in two weeks. I'd really like for us all to be on civil terms before then." She turned to leave and then looked back to her parents who were watching her every move "oh and by the way, Me and Tyler split up. He liked Fucking my best friend more." She slammed the living room door behind her, her footsteps thudding up the stairs.

**Yay ! She got in the Army ! But Mummy and Daddy Branning aren't too impressed with her are they ? But it seems Lauren isn't going to change her mind any time soon. I'll be back tomorrow!**

**Oh and for the guest who asked about how many chapters... I can't remember exactly but I think it's about 50 give or take a few xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"what are we going to with her Max? We can't let her do this." Tanya cried grasping onto his arm as he leaned on the table.

"it's not exactly what I hoped for her Tanya but, what can we do?" he looked softly at his wife seeing the complete devastation on her face. "you heard her, she's determined to do this with or without our blessing and she's 18... we can't stop her"

"is it bad I would have been more relieved that she was pregnant? At least then I would have known where she was, that she was safe." She shook her head and stood up, staring pointedly at her husband "I blame you for this. All the secrets she's kept for you, all the lies you've told… no wonder she wants to get away"

"Don't go playing all innocent with me Tanya, you have your fair share of the blame in this. Cancer secrets ring any bells?"

The tears sprung to her eyes once more "you weren't here Max, I had three year old twins to cope with. She was the only person responsible enough"

"She was 17 Tanya. She didn't deserve it. You know what, Maybe the Army is the best place for her, she might actually learn a thing or two, get a feeling of what a proper family is like. Not this mess we keep trying to hold together… so you know what? She's got my support." His wife's mouth dropped open "she's got it 100% of the way."

"Max, she's our little girl she can't put her life at risk like that." Tanya begged, trying to get her husband to see her concerns, but it wasn't working.

"She stopped being out little girl a long time ago Tan, she's practically raised Olivia herself. So it's about time she did something that she wants to do." He walked away from Tanya, the conversation over.

*JL*JL*JL*

Tanya sat back at the table, grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet and pouring herself a very large glass. It was empty and refilled with seconds. "Mummy?" she turned her head to see Oscar in the doorway, looking a rather unnatural shade of Yellow. "I's need a baf !" he exclaimed cheekily, holding his hands up to show her the paint covered palms.

"What did you do Oscar ?!" she asked in horror, more terrified of where else the paint might be.

"I's being sponge Bob! And Liv is Pink ! she being Peppa Pig" he said proudly, a bright smile on his face.

"Olivia!" she yelled, small plodding footsteps approaching behind Oscar a few seconds later. She too was covered in copious amounts of paint. "Right upstairs both of you… Now" her voice was stern which caused the twins to run directly upstairs as they'd been told. "Do you know how naughty you two are ?" her voice was getting louder. "Get in the bathroom. The pair of you." They were both crying now having been told off.

"Mum?" Lauren appeared in the doorway of the twins room having heard the crying. Tanya was rummaging hastily through draws to find clean pyjamas for them.

"What Lauren? Can't you see I'm busy." She snapped, slamming the draw closed.

Lauren sighed, and walked over to her Mum. "I think you need to calm down Mum, you've blown this out of proportion."

"No Lauren! I have not blown this out of proportion I don't want to lose my daughter. Do you see how many times a week there's a story about soldiers been killed in Iraq and Afghanistan."

Lauren retracted at her mother's tone. Glancing at the door she saw the twins, well she heard their cries first. "Mum stop shouting, your scaring them."

Tanya's face turned to thunder and she shoved the clean clothes into Laurens hands "No they're crying because I've told them off for making such a mess, they've got paint all over themselves and the landing. So I tell you what Lauren, you think you can do a better job, then be my guest." She moved towards the door showing the pyjamas into Lauren's hands, turning back at the last second "while you're at it you can tell them why're their big sister is abandoning them."

She moved past the twins and down the stairs. Lauren heard another row begin a few seconds later. The twins looked up at her their faces all red and blotchy. "Come on you pair, let's get you cleaned up." She ushered them in the bathroom and started to fill the bath with warm water.

"Can we have a Lauren special baf ?" Lauren smiled at Oscars request.

"I think I can managed that…" she looked in the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of bubble bath and box of bath toys, she emptied the remainder of the bubble bath into the water, making it extra bubbly and then placed the rubber ducks, trucks and mermaid dolls in the water. She let the bath fill and then turned the taps off, before filling the sink with hotter water. "Take those mucky clothes off then, and we'll get you all clean. Ok?"

The two nodded as she helped them undress, lifting them into the bath when they were done. She placed the painted clothes into the sink, in hope of removing some of the paint before it set in. The twins sat playing with the toys happily in the bath, the water slowly turning a murky shade of brown as the paint was washed off them. "can I wash your hair first Oscar?"

"Yep" he smiled, going back to scooping up the water with his trucks. "Is Mummy angry with us for painting ?"

"No baby, she's just a little upset because you didn't ask first and you got quite messy didn't you?" Lauren said softy, working the shampoo into his hair, making sure none went into his eyes. "But she's not angry with you Osc, nor you Liv." Lauren used a jug to tip some of the water over Oscar head and wash the shampoo out "close your eyes Monkey..." Oscars laughed as the water was poured over his head. A couple of minutes later the soap suds were all gone "all done. You ok why I wash Liv's hair or do you want to get out first?"

"I fink I'll stay in" he smiled.

"Lollen ?" she smiled at Olivia attempt of her name "What's abannon mean?"

"You mean abandon?" she smiled, beginning to wash her hair like she had Oscars.

"I said that !" the little voice protested.

"Ok, it means to leave baby why?" she asked

"Cus Mummy said it's what you was doing…" she frowned and stopped playing with the water. "are you leaving us?"

Lauren took a breath and swilled out Olivia hair on last time. She leaned against the side of the bath, her fingers playing with the bubble that were now starting to dissipate. "Not for ever, but I am for a little while."

Oscar looked up at her "Why? We can be good we promise!"

"No baby, it's nothing to do with you, although you have to promise to be good for Mummy and Daddy while I'm gone. I'm joining a really big family called the Army" she told them "so I need to go away to do that."

"Does that mean you'll be a solda like Georges dad at nursery?" Oscar asked again "He's in the Army"

"Ye that's right buddy, I'll be a soldier and I'll have a uniform." She said smiling

"That's cool!" Oscar admitted with a shrug.

"Ye it is isn't it… what do you think Liv? Do you think it's cool too?"

"I guess" she shrugged "I'll miss you though. You can't go for long…cus when you gone we can't have special Lollen bafs"

"I'm sure I can teach Abi how to do them, she's pretty good at baths too." She said softly. "I'll be back at Christmas and I'll makes sure to send you videos on Daddy's computer, how's that sound?"

They both nodded enthusiastically, which made it much easier for Lauren to accept, knowing they had something to look forward to. "Lollen? I fink we needs to get out now…I's all wrinkly like Grandma Dot" Olivia Laughed showing Lauren her hands.

"You cheeky Monkey, you can't say that… come on let's get you out before it gets too cold."

**How cute are the twins ? I love Oscar "I finks we needs a baf" . How are Max and Tanya really going to deal with this? At least max seems to be on Laurens side , but does he have ulterior motives ? Back tomorrow xxx**

**And a guest reviewer asked when Joey would be appearing... my answer, Who says he hasn't already ? ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lauren shut the bedroom door ten minutes later, the twins fast asleep. She wasn't looking forward to going back to join her parents but things needed to be sorted. As it was a Saturday she knew Abi would be at Jays, so at least there wouldn't be her to contend with either, Abi was not someone you want to argue with.

As she reached the living room she could hear her parents discussing her, well her Mum was shouting and her Dad was trying to calm her down. Lauren guessed her Mum had probably had more than a few glasses of wine by that point. She pushed open the door, both parents stopping what they were doing to stare at her.

"Can we talk? " she asked them

Max nodded "Ye I think we need to all discuss this like adults " he gave Tanya a small nudge and they moved to sit on the Sofa. "Sit down babe…"

"I'm alright standing thanks. Look I know you aren't exactly happy with my choice…" Tanya scoffed sufficiently loud "but when have you ever been? This is something I really, really want to do. I'm trying to sort my life out here." She admitted "I don't want to be the drunk girl, stumbling in at 5am every morning. I want you two to be proud of me" she stepped back and perched on the edge of the armchair, looking expectantly at her parents, neither said anything. "I really didn't want to upset you, this is something I've really thought about and I am going to do." Her voice was soft as she told her parents, there wasn't anything that was going to change her mind. "I love you both so much, we all need a break from everything, from each other "

"Lauren, we never want to have a break from you" her Mum finally piped up, getting up from the sofa and kneeling in front of her daughter. "Darling , you mean so much to this family. Olivia and Oscar adore you. Your Dad and I are proud aren't we Max?"

"Of course we are" he moved to kneel next to his wife. "Lauren we're so proud of what you've done for this family, you've raised Olivia like she was your own"

Lauren rolled her eyes "ye that was because you and Mum were too engrossed with your baby boy now you'd got one, Olivia was over shadowed. If I didn't give her the attention you wouldn't have."

"That's not true Lauren, we love you all the same." He told her. "Look Darling Mum's worried she's going to lose you Lauren, and so am I. The army is a dangerous place."

"I'll get training. It's not like they're going to just fly me to a foreign country and leave me in the middle of a battlefield." She joked.

"We know that." Tanya reached for her and Lauren gladly went to her Mum. Tanya held her tightly "I'm sorry what I said earlier…I know how much you've done for me and the Twins." She took a breath, Max squeezing her shoulder for encouragement. "But if this is what you want, 100% ...then I'm not going to stop you."

Lauren pulled away "Really ?"

"You just make sure you listen to everything they tell you ok? You follow their instructions word for word. I want you back alive." She warned, earning a smile from her daughter.

"I promise Mum" Lauren told her honestly. She had every intention of returning home to her family, making them proud. "I really do love you, y'know that right?"

"we know babe" Max said hugging both the girl against him. "Our daughter the solider ay? Does this mean I'll be putting the flag out the window and be preparing to give you an army man ? " he teased

Lauren giggled "Not Just yet Daddy." Her face flushed red though as a very welcoming picture of Sergeant Adams filtered into her mind. She wondered if she'd ever see him again, if it was just by chance she'd met him or if it was destiny, he very own form of serendipity.

"We should throw a leaving party for you !" Tanya said and with a glance, Lauren could already see her making plans in her mind. "We could invite everyone to say goodbye. When is it you have to leave ?"

"Two weeks today but I really don't want any fuss Mum. A meal out just us 6 and maybe Nan would be just fine for me." She really didn't like being fussed over, never really an attention seeking kind, unless she was drunk. "I'll see everyone in the week and Tell them all."

"If you're sure sweetheart ?" Lauren could hear the disappointment in her Mum's voice.

"Sorry Mum, I Just don't want the fuss, a drink in the Vic at the most."

"I can work with that." She nodded a smile on her face. "I'm going to make a drink would you like one?" Lauren nodded, Tanya disappearing.

"Is Mum really ok with this Dad?" she asked, sensing that it all may have been an act.

"She just said she was didn't she ?" he told her, flicking the TV on and musing through the channels.

"And did you really go to an auction with Uncle Jack today?" She watched Max's face drop, a slight look of guilt on his features. "Dad" she groaned "where were you?"

Max stood and shut the door at the far end of the room, he looked at his daughter and stared a few seconds before speaking. "Promise me, you won't tell your Mum?"

"I won't lie for you Dad, not again !"

"I'm not cheating on her Lauren, I was the registry office. I want to Marry your Mum again... if she will" Laurens eyes widened, grinning at her father. "I promise you, I'm not cheating on your Mum, I've booked a date for the wedding, so you need to promise not to tell your Mum, ok?"

"I promise I won't." She grinned, hugging her father tight. "When is it?"

"Christmas day" he whispered as Tanya strode back in with mugs in her hands. "Thanks babe" he took the mug and sat next to his wife, smiling as wide as Lauren was as he winked at her.

**Well Max wasn't cheating after all ! He was trying to be romantic bless him and they have finally accepted Laurens decision to be in the Army , haven't they ? Keep those reviews coming ...back tomorrow :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lauren woke for the first time in a long time to an empty bed and an empty room- no Olivia, no Oscar, no Abi. It was a strange feeling altogether and she couldn't say she exactly liked it, although she had gotten _the _best night's sleep.

Quickly getting up, she waltzed to her calendar and crossed of another day. Only one more day to go and then it was off to Winchester Barracks. She'd still got so much to do, she'd yet to tell the majority of people she was leaving hoping that leaving it till the last minute was going to play in her favour. Her close family knew and she was more than happy with their opinions, her uncle Jack was over joyed for her, wanting her to do what made her happy. As of yet, her friends were still in the dark and that was a conversation she was dreading. She'd organised to meet them in the Vic later that day in hope of telling them altogether, the brave Lauren had been present that day too and she'd invited Tyler and Whitney. Unfortunately that was a decision she was now slightly regretting, it would be the first time she'd be seeing them, with an actual need to talk to them.

She took a breath and made her way to the bathroom to get ready, it was now or never.

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour or so later, she'd dressed, eaten breakfast and was making her way to the Vic to break the news. Her Dad had given her a pep talk, telling her that if they were her real friends then they'd support her; and that was the thing, Lauren couldn't say that they were her real friends. She'd never had particularly good relationships with any of them, but she was closest with Whitney; until she discovered she was sleeping with Tyler that is.

She approached the red double doors of the pub and stared at them, it would be the last time she'd be going through those for a while. Walking in she was called over to the table where her friends were, a drink placed in front of the spare place at the table. She felt so nervous, and the fact they were all watching her walk over wasn't particularly helping the situation.

"Alright baby girl?" it was Fats that broke the tension, pulling her into hug before pulling her seat out for her.

She threw a forced smile at all her friends and took a sip of the drink, wincing slightly when she tasted the alcohol. She tried to discretely place it back on the table without offending any of her friends in the process. She was trying to get her health in order and had cut alcohol from her diet. There was an awkward silence as Lauren tried to find the words that would best start what she wanted to say.

"Why are we all here? I've got a café to run y'know?" Lucy shot, already impatient. Peter nudged her giving her a silencing look.

He looked over to Lauren "Is everything alright Lauren? We've not seen you for weeks and then you ask us all to meet you here, we're all really worried"

"Everything's really good and there's a reason I've been a little absent lately." She looked around the her friends and saw the concern on their faces. "I've been going to interviews and assessments…" she started testing the waters to see how they'd take it.

"What's going on Lauren?"

She looked at Fatboy and took a breath "Your looking at a member of the British Army. I leave tomorrow for training." None of them knew how to respond, so they just sat in silence, sharing awkward glances. "Someone say something please?" she whispered.

"The Army?" Tyler spoke up and Lauren wished she hadn't asked someone to talk. "you do know how dangerous that is right?"

"It's dangerous? Oh I thought I'd be painting nails and we'd be plating each other's hair" she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words. Tyler sunk back in his seat the rest of them smirking at Laurens response. "Course I know how dangerous it is. I've been learning all about army life for the last two months. It takes much more than just signing your name on a piece of paper y'know."

"My cousins in the Army" Poppy smiled "He's a corporal now. What will you be doing ?"

"Well I'm leaving for a 14 week training course first and then I'll do phase two of training in my chosen specialism. I currently want to go into the Intelligence corps." She told them, Lucy and Tyler looked as if they'd lost interest within the first few seconds of her talking but the others seemed more interested.

"So how long will you be gone for?" Lauren wasn't expecting to have heard her voice, but it was Whitney who had just whispered the question. She softly looked up from her twiddling fingers, and made eye contact with her ex best friend.

"like I said it's 14 weeks at first, but I come home for a week at Christmas and go back in the new year. Then I'll be on phase two of training, I think if I still want to become an Intelligence operative then I'll be on a 20 week training course in Bedford. Then who knows…I might be sent straight out to another country, I might not."

"God Lauren. You'll be gone for so long." Poppy said

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to see you all now, I don't know when I'll be back next to see you ..." She said softly.

"We'll be sad to see you go Lauren" Peter said standing up with Lucy. "we wish we could stay longer but we've got to get back to work." He smiled sadly. Lauren stood and gave them both lingering hugs "Stay safe Lauren".

"I promise you I will." She laughed saying bye to them. She turned back to the table, noticing Tyler had gone too. "Take it he left without saying bye then?"

Whitney nodded and looked across to Fats and Poppy. They got the message and silently left the former friends alone. Lauren watched them walk away and then turned back to Whitney, a silence falling over them once more.

Lauren sat waiting for Whitney to make the first move, it was awkward and slightly irritating. After a minute or two she went to leave.

"I'm Sorry" Whitney blurred out, Lauren sat back down. "I'm sorry I took Tyler from you."

"You think that's why I'm upset with you?" Lauren asked

"Well isn't it?"

She shook her head "No, I'm upset with you because your my best friend. I care more that I lost you than I did Tyler. If you liked him then you should have told me, but you went behind my back and that's what hurt the most." She told her gently.

"I wanted to tell you but I knew how much you liked him" Whitney looked up at Lauren, surprised to see her smiling and not angry like she thought she'd be.

"Please! I think we both know I didn't really like Tyler…. Even Tyler knew" she Laughed "he was just a distraction from all the shit that was going on in my life."

"I Love him you know?" Whitney admitted "I know it's probably not what you want to hear but…I do" she told her.

"It's exactly what I need to hear whit, it makes it easier leaving knowing your happy, I don't care who it's with babe." Lauren took her hand across the table, tears coming to her eyes. "I'll miss you the most Whitney Dean"

"Oh look ! my mascaras running now" she wiped at her eyes "I'll miss you so much Lauren. I'll keep in touch I promise."

"You better! Or I'll hunt you down when I get back, I'll have had weapon training by then" she teased. She looked at her watch sighing that she needed to go. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go. I promised Mum I'd pick the Twins up from nursery for the last time"

Lauren hugged them all goodbye, promising them all she'd stay in touch. It had all got more emotional as she left the pub and ran back for a second time to hug Whitney. "Bye" was the only words she managed to produce as she left the Vic for the final Time.

**That got a tad emotional for her didn't it ? At least Laurens leaving with everything sorted with her best friend... If I can get 10 reviews before 9 I will post again and it's one your going to want ! Back later... maybe xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh darling, I'm going to miss you so so much" Tanya said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Can't. Breathe. Mom" Lauren wheezed, as her normally gentle mother hugged her abnormally hard. "It's just 7 weeks. I'll call, I'll write, I'll even skype you and I'll be back at Christmas."

"You just make sure you look after yourself Lauren, and don't go getting yourself into any trouble!" Tanya warned, releasing her and kissing her forehead.

"We'll make sure to keep in touch" her father promised, giving her a quick hug in comparison to her mothers. "We'll have a proper family Christmas when you get back" He said smiling, he leaned in closer "and a wedding."

Lauren nodded, wondering how on earth her father would manage to organise an entire wedding in 7 weeks, and without her Mothers help. "Let's hope I pass the first 7 weeks of training then" She was sure would though, she was determined to do her parents and herself proud. The Army would even supply her with a graduation certificate at the end of her phase 2 training (if she passed) . It definitely beat going to university and would most certainty be her biggest achievement.

"It's a shame your Nan had to get back to work" Tanya remarked, softly brushing at her cheeks to rid the falling tears.

Lauren shook her head with a smile, "We said our goodbyes earlier…"

"What about your friends?" Lauren rolled her eyes, she was sure her mum was just making excuses to keep her there a little longer.

"I saw them all yesterday, I'm sorry Mum, but I really have to go now. I can't be late on my first day can I ?"

She picked her bags up from the floor, they were relatively light considering she was essentially leaving home for 7 weeks, but there had been guidelines as to what she could and couldn't take. Tanya gave her another hug, holding on just that little longer. There was beeping across the road and Max saw the black taxi pull up.

"That's your cab, Lauren" her father said picking up the remaining back and walking to the cab with her. "Make sure you call us when you get there babe ok? ."

"I'll try, but don't panic if I don't call, I don't know what the rules on phones are" she replied softly. She spoke quickly to the driver telling him where she was going and then threw her bags on the back seat. "I guess this is it then…" she shrugged " I love you both."

She kissed her parents goodbye and sat in the cab, watching them shrink in the distance as she left Walford behind. Her whole body relaxed slightly as she rounded the corner and the remnants of the familiar surroundings began to disappear. As much as she hated to say it, there was something good about leaving, a sense of relief almost, no matter how temporary that was.

*JL*JL*JL*

Almost three hours later and Lauren had finally arrived at the training base. She stood outside staring at the gates "Army Training Regiment, Winchester". It looked quite scary, security fencing on top of high brick walls. She swallowed hard, her eyes following the sound of boots across the floor. She watched as at least 20 uniformed recruits ran the parameters of the grounds, responding to their sergeants shouts as they went.

"Looks well scary don't it?" Lauren turned to see a girl about her age standing next to her, she too had several bags.

"it really does." She responded, a slight laugh to her voice.

"It ain't that bad once your inside…my brothers in the Army. Been her a few times for all his ceremonies." There was a thud as she dropped her bags to the floor and held her hand out to Lauren. "I'm Nancy. Nancy carter"

Lauren took her hand "Lauren Branning. This your first day too?" she asked

"well I ain't restarting." She smiled "so yep. First day… we best get in, don't wanna be punished on the first day." She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked across to an open gate "Come on then, What you waiting for ?"

Instead of going through the gate where Lauren would have gone, Nancy made her way over to the security check point, Lauren hot on her heels.

"Names please?"

"Nancy Dianna Carter" the guard quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper and printed an identification badge out.

"and you ?" he looked at Lauren awaiting her answer.

"Oh sorry, Lauren Nicole Branning" she too was handed an ID card.

"Keep theses on you and show them to the officer as you walk down. Take the first left at the end of the walkway and report to the guardroom."

"Thanks" the two of them did as they were told and were soon greeted by a mass of new recruits. They reached who they assumed to be the recruiting officer and handed her their ID cards. She marked their names off on a sheet and sent them over to a desk where numerous checks were being carried out. Once the checks were completed they were each sent to collect their kit that had been pre-ordered.

The majority of recruits, Lauren included, nearly had a heart attack at the amount (and weight) of kit they had. It was a real struggle to stand up and not topple over with the weight of it all. They were all the shepherded out and Lauren and a group of others were sent to the far left section of the courtyard.

Lauren noticed the boys and girl had been segregated, which didn't bother her much, that wasn't what she was there for. "This stuff is freaking heavy" Lauren huffed, placing her kit bag on the floor.

"You come far?" Nancy asked "you sound like an Eastender"

"I am one, I live in Walford. It's not far from Newham. You're a Londoner too I can tell"

"Ye, I'm from Hackney originally. Moved to Watford not so long ago."

A whistle was blown and everything fell silent, all turning to face the more senior looking male that had appeared.

Two tall, imposing figures moved through the crowd, which pulsed everyone with nervous tension and anticipation, and they stood either side of the senior officer.

One figure was tall, with short, dark hair, cold, grey eyes, and several visible tattoos. The other was also tall, also with dark brown hair. He had no tattoos as far as Lauren could see, his eyes weren't cold and hard either, just a little distant, but a beautiful deep brown. It was only when he saluted, that his face became clear to Lauren. It was sergeant Adams in all his uniform, looking as gorgeous as ever.

The new recruits all turned to make sure they were facing them and maintained their silence.

"If you think this is going to be some sort of adventure, some easy ride of fun and games, you should leave now," the one with the hard eyes began in a hard tone. "I will be in charge of training half of you, Sergeant Adams the other ."

It was then Sergeant Adam's turn to speak, his tone firm, but not unkind, "Take a look at the people around you… these are your friends, your enemies but most of all for the next 14 weeks, they're your family. We are your troop sergeants. I'll be training the girls along with Corporal Foster" He indicated to the harsher looking female soldier standing to the side.

Lauren released a breath then, it was good to know a friendly face would be there along the way. She continued to stare, zoning out one again and so missed their next instruction. She look at Nancy who nudged her into line.

"First names are not used in our ranks, unless you are asked. Do you understand?" Silence. "You answer a question with YES SARGE… so I'll say it again. Do you understand ?"

There was a chorus of yes sergeants' from all the recruits.

"You give us the respect we are due, and in return respect and friendship is given to you new recruits. Otherwise, teaching you respect will be a painful process – for you". The Sergeant continued "right we'll show you to your accommodation and let you get sorted." He gave a nod to Sergeant Adams who Saluted to his senior and moved to stand In front of the girls.

"Ladies…if you'll follow me".

**So there was your second chapter and look whose made an appearance... Nancy Carter. It seemed only right to have her involved. And look who's back Sergeant Adams ! I'll be back tomorrow...i'll reply to reviews in a sec xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As they crammed into line, Nancy whispered in Laurens ear, "He's a bit of alright in't he ?."

Lauren sneaked a look up at him again and blushed red as he turned and caught he gaze, she quickly fell back into formation. "He's our Sergeant." She said, facing the front again, hoping that it would answer Nancy's question.

"Awww ! you totally Like him !" Nancy stated

"I DO NOT! Now shut up" She told her firmly. By this point they'd reached a stop and were being shown into their dorms.

"You have one hour ladies, then room checks will be completed. Contrary to the things you might have been told, this is not going to be some alternative form of hell. It's going to be hard work, but you were picked because we believe you're the best recruits possible. You will find parts of this journey enjoyable as well as difficult, we'll make soldiers out of you yet… I'll be back in an hour" He left the room closing the door behind him.

*JL*JL*JL*

The room remained in silence as all the girls packed their things away in accordance with the instructions on their beds. They next changed into their kits and set about getting their hair in line with the rules. "Nancy…" Lauren whispered across the room, trying to get her attention. "Nance …"

"Alright?" she replied loudly, the entire room turning to stare at them.

"Do you have any hairpins?"

Nancy laughed and shook her head "do I look like the type of girl that has hair pins?" she had her own hair in a low bun at the nape of her neck.

"Here…" another girl passed a few hair pins across to Lauren smiling. "My name's Ella"

"Thank you" Lauren smiled taking the pins and tucking the lose strands of hair into her French plait. Rules stated that girls must have hair in one single French plait or in a bun. "I'm Lauren"

"I'm Nancy"

The girls managed a small conversation before they were interrupted by the door opening, Sergeant Adams and a female officer walking in. "stand at the end of your bed's girls." They all did as they were told, standing in a tall straight position. "At ease ladies…" There was so much tension in the room as they checked each and every draw for contraband items, each wardrobe to ensure it was tidy and organised accordingly.

He approached Laurens wardrobe and gave her a gentle smile, before closing it again. "Good work girls…I expect everything to be like this every time there's an inspection."

On point, the girls all saluted and responded "Yes Serge."

"Good, out in the corridor in 10."

Their corridor outing had been yet another introduction in which it was the recruits turn to introduce themselves, they were then given a tour of the Barracks. It was a pretty huge place, had on site shops, gym, swimming pool and bowling complex. Lauren had managed to sneak a text to her parents before she left too, so that had made her feel much better.

*JL*JL*JL*

They arrived back in the dormitory almost an hour later, all of them looking completely exhausted. Most of the girls had gone in and collapsed straight to their bed, Nancy and Lauren were sitting on theirs though.

"Thank God that's over" Lauren muttered, glad she was finally able to sit, although she wasn't as tired as what she thought she'd be. Guess she was used to being up for hours on end, granted she was usually drunk out of her mind though. Lauren looked around the room, able to take it all in properly now. Single bed, a set of draws, bedside table, lamp and wardrobe the same for the rest of the girls around the room too.

"The bathrooms are down the corridor" Nancy offered. "They didn't tell us and I thought it would be good to know where I'd be peeing." She smiled. "So, they said dinner would be in a bit"

"In the canteen at 6:30," Lauren said, remembering from their earlier introduction.

"What do you make of all this?" Nancy asked, leaning forward on her bed, laying her chin against her palms, as she propped up on her elbows.

"I don't know yet " Lauren replied. "I think we got the better Sergeant though." She added, not entirely sure why, her mind was obviously getting ahead of her.

"Fitter, you mean? " Nancy teased. "I saw you looking at him earlier…Sergeant Adams" she said with a wistful look

"I looked at everyone" Lauren protested. "Not just at him. I take everyone in, all the details. It's just what I do" she shrugged, and she was telling the truth, she liked to take in the details, it was how she got such realistic drawings.

"Well, I doubt you'll forget him anytime soon." Ella chuckled from the other bed, obviously having been listening to the conversation. "He is hot though Lauren, you got good taste girl."

The door opened abruptly and they all took to their feet "Dinner ladies… you have the rest of the evening to yourselves…lights out at 11." The girls filed out in formation, following their corporal to the canteen.

*JL*JL*JL*

The place was humming with new recruits and existing privates. Sergeant Adams was right, it was like a family. They were all laughing and joking smiling as they each talked. Lauren looked around and saw a few empty seats. She, Nancy and Ella sitting in them once they'd got their food. The rest of the table were mostly boys and she guess this would be when the segregation stopped.

"Ladies" the one said looking particularly at Lauren. The three girls smiled and went back to eating but the boys had other ideas. "I'm Greg"

"Nancy, She's Lauren, she's Ella." She informed them mouthful of food. The boys laughed, obviously seeing Nancy was more of a tomboy then the other two.

"It's nice to actually talk to some other newbies, it's not like we had much chance earlier in the day," he remarked. "Was today crazy for you lot as well?"

"Crazy doesn't really seem to cover it " Ella supplied, now fully interested in the boys. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this…" she added.

"I will, I know I'm going to love it here, beats living with my Mum who's trying to turn me into Malibu Barbie" Nancy said with a shudder.

Greg laughed, his attention turning to Lauren. "What about you ? your quiet…"

At that moment in time, Lauren didn't hear him, she was caught in her own world, a figure caught her attention in her peripheral vision. It was sergeant Adams , walking right by their table. Something about him captivated her yet again, drawing her eyes to him, almost against her will. It wasn't his looks, – although he was gorgeous, it was his presence, he had a very commanding quality that made her want to be where he was. He must have felt her looking at him because he turned his head and their eyes met, chocolate brown on chocolate brown, and they locked for a brief, but powerful moment.

Lauren wanted to break the connection, she really did, but she refused to, well her body refused to. She could feel her cheeks flushing deeper and deeper the longer the gaze was held. But her sergeant didn't seem affected by her attention, he merely met her gaze, then continued on his way to his table.

Nancy chose that moment to elbow Lauren in the ribs . "Hey! You're on another planet or something"

Lauren shook her head and smiled sheepishly, going back to her food "Lost in thought, sorry," she answered.

As they were finishing their meals, they realised the canteen was slowly emptying. Only a few people were left. "Where do we go now?" Lauren asked.

"Games room" The boys stated, getting up from the table. The girls didn't argue ad processed to follow them. Lauren couldn't hello but notice his eyes in her as she left though, but she walked on, forcing herself not to look back.

**Well well well, something is definitely between them no? Laurens for sure made an impression and Sergeant Adams certainly has too ! I may be persuaded for another chapter tonight... xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Week one of training wasn't as gentle as they had been lead to believe. They were truly thrown into the deep end. There had been an Attestation, a formal ceremony to join the Army and then they were in full training mode. Up at 7:30 for a morning run, followed by the values and standards exercise. By the end of that first week they were all exhausted but nothing prepared them for what was about to happen next.

It was 3am and all the recruits were asleep, desperately in need of their sleep. An incessant alarm stared to siren into their room, the lights flared on, several people waking into the room. Lauren flickered her eyes open immediately fleeing from her bed and standing to attention.

"Come on Everybody up!" his voice echoed around the room and he waited for all the girls to get up. They all stood staring at him, completely dazed by what was happening. "10 minutes to get into uniform…" he and the other intruders left the room, and all the girls started to make their beds and get their uniforms out.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked

"I guess this is the night exercise. My brother told me about this, I thought he was winding me up." Nancy gushed as they all quickly dressed and filed outside the dorm room.

Sergeant Adams stood with a stop watch in his hand. He walked up and down the line of girls, briefly stopping in front of Lauren. Her breath hitched as he stared up at her eyes. "Every 4th person creates a new team. You have three hours to locate and retrieve a missing item. consider this your first taste of military action. Use your maps, compasses and communicate with your team."

"You're sending us on a scavenger hunt Sarge ?"

"Correct Davis. You're looking for a box, it contains all you need to know. When the whistle sounds, you have three hours. It sounds again, your time is up and you return to the courtyard. Hear the siren and you return immediately. If there is an emergency, by which I mean an injury you cannot deal with, not a broken nail... you blow your whistle three times, and use your radio's to send through your location. May the best team win… " he placed the whistle between his lips and gave one fluid toot.

All the girls shot off out of the accommodation building, all of them accept Laurens group. They held back, making plan of action, a move that had already caught their Sergeants attention. He circled them a few times, noting they'd already mapped out their route. He tapped their map with his finger and Lauren looked up at him. "West courtyard looks a good place to start" He told them.

Lauren nodded, smiling gratefully "Come on girls lets go…" she said taking the lead as they jogged from the building.

*JL*JL*JL*

It didn't take them too long before they realised that the boys were on this hunt too and that made them all the more determined to get there first.

After an hour of searching, the girls were halfway to the destination, not that they knew that though. All four of them were soaked through, covered in mud and desperate to get back to base first.

"I think I see it!" They saw where Nancy was and began to sprint towards her, the mud splattering up around them. Lauren lost her footing slightly but caught her balance, or so she thought. Her feet seemed to give way underneath her and she fell to the floor, hitting her head as she went down. "Lauren! !" the scavenger hunt was long forgotten as they gathered around their fallen team mate. "come on Lauren!" there was no response. The rain was falling heavily around them now, and they knew this would be considered an emergency situation.

"Put her in the recovery position" Ella suggested as she pulled her whistle from her pocket and gave three desperate blows.

Nancy reached into Laurens pocket then pulling out the radio and putting through a call "This is Private Carter. Man down, Sarge , Man down. Over"

The radio was quick to tune back in a fuzzy voice coming though "It's Sergeant Adams, Carter. I need a location, over."

"We're by the woods at the back of the accommodation block, we've found the box." She informed him "It's Branning…she's unconscious. Over." Nancy knew telling him the last bit of information would speed up their recue, she'd seen the looks between Lauren and the sergeant and had identified a connection there.

"Shit." Was the muffled response heard through the radio. "We're on our way. Over."

And Just as he'd said, Sergeant Adams arrived in under 5 minutes. The girls had heard the emergency siren sound as their sergeant arrived. "What the hell happened Carter ?" he moved right across to Lauren, concern all over his face as he looked her over.

"she just collapsed, hit her head on the way down, Sarge." Nancy responded "She won't wake up"

"Lauren, come on Lauren" He tapped her face gently, and moved her hair behind her ear but got no response. "Lauren, can you hear me? Come on Laurens..." he tried again but still got no response "Right, Carter, Davis, get her things." They did as they were told and watched as he effortlessly lifted Lauren into his arms.

**Now i's run and say see you tomorrow :) i'll reply to reviews later on xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lauren awoke with a start, in an unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar room. All she could remember was Nancy shouting she'd found the box, everything else was stubbornly blank. Her eyes flitted open, scrunching closed immediately as the harsh lighting met her eyes. She moaned a little in the bed, her head pounding. She felt cold but there was an undeniable sense of warmth in her right hand.

"Hey, your awake" it was at his voice she snapped back into reality. Feeling a little overwhelmed, a few tears sprung to her eyes, to brushed away by his thumbs. "shy, it's ok, _You're_ ok, you're in the medical suite. Do you remember what happened? "

Lauren closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. She shook her head weakly, only to aggravate her headache more. "My head hurts…" she mumbled.

Sergeant Adams chuckled a little next to her "ye you took quite a knock babe" the words falling so easily from his lips, his finger brushed away another tear as it fell and he smiled gently,

"Why're you here?" she asked

"I can go if you like?"

"No no!" she said quickly, her hand quickly seizing his and taking it back in her own. "please don't leave me on my own"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere." He quickly sat back in the seat at the side of her bed, more concerned than he probably should have been .

*JL*JL*JL*

The army medic walked in and went over to the bed, checking Laurens notes. It was more or less a full functioning hospital ward where they could deal with minor injuries. The base had a physical therapy suit too and could deal with minor injuries . "Good, your awake how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I dont know really, I can't remember what happened and have a pounding headache" she whispered.

The medic looked at her and then Sergeant Adams nodding. "Well I think you have a mild case of concussion, your bloods are all fine but your temperature is a little low."

"I am a little cold." She whispered now feeling much more of a chill than before. Her sergeant stared at her, frowning, she hadn't said she was cold.

"We'll get you a warm drink and then I'll see how you go later in the day." He gave a gentle smile and left again. Although Lauren wish he'd have stayed, things had suddenly got quite awkward. Sergeant Adams was staring at her, he looked tired.

"What's your name?" she said gently only to receive a concerned look in response.

He reached forward and placed his hand gently on her head "You really did take a bump didn't you? You know my name, Lauren."

She couldn't help but laugh a little "I know that, I mean your first name…"

"Oh" she swore he blushed a little before moving his hand over the darkening bruise on her head "It's Joey, well Joseph but everyone knows me as Joey." He told her.

"It's a cool name…" she said closing her eyes at how cringe worthy she was being, she could blame it on her concussion? She doubted he'd believe her though. She opened her eyes to see Joey watching her with a smirk.

"Ye it's cool" he laughed. "Why did you want to know ?"

"no reason in particular." She smiled. They fell back into a silence again, and Lauren could feel her eyes starting to droop closed again.

"Go to sleep Lauren" he said softly "I'll be right here when you wake up I promise"

"Don't you have your duties ? What about my training?" she gasped, panicked at the thought she'd screwed up.

"I have no duties today" he moved a little closer "The perks of being a sergeant is I can be a little flexible with my work load. And as for you, you're in no fit state to sit up properly never mind train. Accidents happen Lauren, so once your better, you can step right back into training."

She released a breath that had been held in her chest "Thank you…"

"You don't need to thank me, it's my Job." There was an element of sympathy or even bitterness in his voice as he admitted it was his Job, but Lauren had no intention of questioning it, she was too tired.

**Surprise ! So I've been begged and I mean begged to post this chapter too... and look who we've found out. Of course sergeant Adams is Joey and he's most certainly captured by our Lauren ... I will reply to reviews tomorrow so enjoy and thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews so far, this story has most certainly been a hit :) xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I posted three chapters yesterday if you didn't see them, you'll need to read them for this to make much sense ... enjoy :) **

**Chapter 14**

Lauren woke for the second time and found she was still in the same bed in the medical suite and Joey was still there too. It was darker now too, so she assumed she had slept through the night or at least part of it, she guessed it was still very early morning. At a glance she saw the harsh lighting was now dimmed and there were sparsely less people around. Then another thing caught her eye, and she couldn't help but smile. As promised, Joey was still there and he was sleeping.

She shifted across in the bed, rolling more onto her side so she could see him better. His hand was stretched out and resting on the edge of the bed. Had they fallen asleep holding hands? She cursed her hazy mind from the night before, because she really, really wanted to remember. He looked so perfect when he was sleeping. Mind you, he looked pretty perfect when he was awake too. His strong jaw line, perfectly highlighted by the light brown stubble he was now sporting; his usual clean shaven look having been replaced by the more rustic image. Lauren couldn't say she didn't like it.

He mumbled something in his sleep, his forehead twitching and mouth smiling before it returned to normal. Lauren giggled and reached out to touch his face, her fingertips grazing over his cheek. She smiled again as his nose wrinkled and pulled her hand away and lay back down, giggling as he woke.

"Nice dream Sergeant?" she laughed

Joey stretched, groaning away the last bits of sleep. He looked at Lauren, raising his eyebrow when he saw she was laughing. "What?" he asked, although he too was being to smile.

"You were talking in your sleep, smiling too." She told him, obviously amused. "Must have been a really nice dream?"

Joey could feel his face gradually changing colour from neutral to luminous red. He shook his head and shrugged "Don't remember…" Lauren narrowed her eyes, completely disbelieving what he's just said.

"Ohh-Kay" she frowned

He stood up and pushed the chair aside. "You obviously slept better?" she nodded "well I'll get the medic to come see about letting you go alright?"

"Yep" she said, still a little confused by his change in direction.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Humhmm." he replied

Lauren frowned in the silence, this wasn't awkward at all ... she suddenly had a thought, surprised she hadn't thought about it earlier. "How did I get here, to the medical suite I mean?"

Joey didn't reply instantly and squirmed a little in his seat. She really was trying to make him sweat it. "I er..the girls called it in when you fell." he shrugged hoping to satisfy her but she continued to glare and it hit right through to his heart. "They called it in and I carried you here"

"You ?" she coughed a little "You carried me?" her face was a picture of pure shock. Had he really carried her? Her mouth ran dry and she couldn't quite get words to formulate properly. "B...buut why?" she stuttered.

She watched his face and there was definitely and eye roll "Well you couldn't exactly walk could you? And I wasn't going to leave you out there all night."

"Oh" she mumbled, feeling a little disappointed with his answer, then again she didn't really know what she wanted him to say. "Well, thanks I guess" she smiled at him again, a truly genuine smile that she hope showed him how thankful she was to have someone looking out for her, it had been a long time since she felt that way.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was given the all clear later that day but was told to take it easy for a few days, so she was subsequently put on light duties. She'd left Joey in a really strange state. He was acting really awkward around her now and she didn't know why. She was sure she hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe she had ?

She walked back to the dorm room and could hear the chatter as she neared. Taking a breath she pushed open the door and walked in, the entire room dropping to silence. It took only a split second for nearly all the girls to get Jo and hug her, Nancy and Ella the first in line.

"Awww, look at her all bright, shiny and new" Nancy teased, letting her through to her bed. "Looked after well were we?" she smirked.

"Yes thank you." She sat on the edge of her bed and removed her boots so she could change her socks. Most of the girls had returned back to their beds, picking up their conversations, but Nancy and Ella were still staring at her. "Did I miss much?"

"nope. Just a briefing about basic medical safety, after you fell they wanted to make sure people could deal with similar issues." Ella told her softly "Oh we had a circuit yesterday. When you have to do them… god they kill."

She chuckled lightly "So nothing new then? No one get kicked out or anything?"

"You wish." Nancy said "anything new to tell with you?"

"Like what?"

"erm like the fact that prince sergeant came flooding to your rescue and looked physically sick at the sight of you injured… he was like totally Romeo to your Juliet "

Ella slapped her arm and rolled her eyes "she's making it sound like something from a film. He was concerned ye, but not like Shakespeare here is making it out to be." Lauren sighed and went to Clean her boots.

Nancy gasped "Is that disappointment I see Branning?" Lauren went to reply when the door opened and their call for lunch was announced. Nancy linked her arm through Lauren's and Ella's as they left for the canteen. "I want all the deet's"

"There's nothing to tell…" Lauren trailed off seeing Joey walking out of the building and disappearing out of sight. "Nothing at all…"

**So Joey's giving off mixed signals and Lauren seems a little disappointed by that doesn't she ? Back tomorrow xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A few days later and Lauren was back on normal duties, she'd put in extra hours after everyone else had finished too, just so she could catch up. Unfortunately her gruelling sessions were with the joyful corporal Foster, who Lauren was sure was the devil incarnate. She opened her wardrobe and looked at her identical uniforms, she was getting used to it more now, but it was still going to take a little longer. They were approaching the middle of their third week of training now.

She peaked over her shoulder and saw that Nancy was dressing silently. She really didn't appear to be a morning person, Lauren was surprised at how well she'd coped with the early mornings to be honest, but when you'd got a screeching alarm to contend with, and a corporal who wouldn't think twice about dragging you from the bed, you really had no choice in the matter.

"Food time," Nancy declared. "I will feel more human after I've got some food in me. I'd kill for a proper greasy fry up" she groaned "With sausage and bacon and black pudding…"

Lauren chuckled and the two of them made their way to the canteen, it was a routine they'd got into now and it suited them pretty well.

They were in the middle of their food when Joey appeared next to them. They immediately stood to attention. "At ease" he told them "How are you feeling now Private Branning?" he asked softly, his eyes tracing the now scabbed cut on her forehead.

"Much Better thanks Sarge " Lauren replied a little confused by his attitude, he certainly wasn't behaving like had been before, she was completely confused to be honest. This was the first time she'd seen him properly in the last week, where as the first few days she would constantly see him.

"Good. See you in training" And with that he walked away, Lauren, Nancy and Ella staring as he went.

"Well that was weird." Nancy stated "What's up with him?"

"I've no idea" she said truthfully. Lauren placed her spoon in the empty bowl and got up "I'll see you in training…" she shot over her shoulder, making a quick exit.

To Laurens surprise, Joey was there, seemingly waiting for her when she left the cafeteria . To her greater surprise, she was relieved. She wasn't enjoying the bad tension that had suddenly sprung up between them, it had gradually got worse since the awkward moment or two in the hospital and as the week had gone on, it was getting pretty difficult to ignore . She walked across to him, where he was leaning against the wall, her tummy doing flips as she approached.

She leaned against the wall, mirroring Joey's position and kept her gaze forward, almost ignoring he was there. "Do you have a problem with me ?" she asked

"What?"

"Do you have a problem with me?" she repeated

"now is neither the time or place. Your training starts in 5." He completely dismissed her question, which didn't really give Lauren much hope and made her definitely think that there was problem.

"What are those targets for?" she asked, looking across the courtyard to see several different sized targets.

"Target practice" he answered, with a shadow of a smirk.

Lauren rolled her eyes "I know that, but what are we doing with them? Like what are we aiming at them?"

"Guns" he replied. "By the time you've finished training today you should be able to shoot an apple off someone's head. You already know how to safely handle a weapon and how to clean it, take it apart and so on, today we learn how to use it. You should go over there we start in a minute."

He walked off, leaving Lauren standing in a daze, she swallowed the lump on her throat and stared as he walked off. Nancy and the others walked up to her curiosity written all over her face "What were you talking about with Mr Lover?"

Lauren glared at her "Do not call him that, there is nothing going on. I just asked what we're doing today that's all"

"Attention please…."

The recruits all stood in formation, quickly saluting to their sergeant and corporal. "This morning, you will have your first lesson in using a gun." There were a few mumbles around until Sergeant Adams produce several guns.

"There will be No shooting today. But you'll learn to handle it safely, to aim it safely and what is used and when..." He caught Laurens eye and Raised his eyebrow at her narrowed eyes- he had told her a little bit if a lie. "Branning. What's this gun?" he held up one weapon and placed it harshly in Laurens hands.

She swallowed hard and looked it over. She knew this… she really did. They'd all been given a handbook to study which included weaponry, and she knew the answer. "5.56mm rifle Sarge " she replied a tone of satisfaction to her voice, he wasn't getting one over on her that easily.

"Correct Branning. Follow corporal Foster to the training room and we'll began…"

*JL*JL*JL*

The morning of training went quickly for most, but not Lauren. Her mind was well and truly on something else, or someone else. Joey had done nothing but question her every move, scrutinize everything she did and was really being too grate on her. The rest of her troop were being to notice too, Eagle eyed Nancy especially.

They were lined up outside the fitness suits, ready for their afternoon of exercise drills and fitness training.

"This afternoon you will learn the basics of hand-to-hand combat, sometimes a weapon isn't all you will need" Joey began. "We're going to start you on circuits and then we'll see about pitching some of you against a punch bag."

He gave a nod to the corporal's who each took their troops to a different section of training. Lauren was starting in core strength which required many different exercises.

*JL*JL*JL*

"come on Branning, put your back in it." his voice sounded near her ear and she saw him at her side, squatting down to her eye level as she continued to do her push ups. He smirked and moved on "Nice work Carter, move on to the next section…" he moved back to Lauren, and she saw the slight nod to her corporal. "Harder Branning, come on…I want ten more."

She dropped to the floor "Are you Fucking kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Branning? now up and give me 20" he yelled. He could see the anger in Laurens eyes as he raised the amount she had to do "You swore…I can make it 30 if you like?"

She didn't say anything and started on the press ups. After ten she felt a weight applied to her shoulders, it wasn't heavy but it certainly applied pressure. She looked briefly to the side and saw it was Joey foot. "I want to see you sweat Branning... get your arse moving" she continued the press up's each one becoming that little bit more painful "Come on Branning …5,4,3,2,1"

She once again dropped to the floor with sigh, her breath ragged and body aching. Her muscles ached, including several muscles she never knew existed. She felt like crying and they had only done the basics… apparently. Joey held his hand out to her to pull her up, she ignored it though and stood up by herself. She'd gathered a crowd now, many of the senior officers had been apparently watching and were all smiling at her, nodding.

Joey blew the whistle and as always they all fell into formation. "Good work today… your dismissed." They all filled out of the fitness suite, walking notably slower than when they'd entered.

Lauren was at the back of the line when she felt her arm being pulled back. There was no need for her to look who it was, she knew instantly by the touch alone that it was Joey. He pulled her round to face him, but she tugged out of his grip. "Get off me" she said through gritted teeth.

"You alright?" he asked and Lauren scoffed

"You pushed me too hard…" she stated

"It was my intention...Your much better than you think you are Branning, My Lieutenant was watching Lauren. You've impressed him."

She stopped trying to get away from him noting they were alone. "So you meant to hurt me?"

"If I really wanted to hurt you Lauren…I would have" he said softly, his hand moving her hair from her face and tucking it gently by her ear. Her breath hitched, her face turning into his palm on instinct as it gently grazed down her cheek. "How badly does it hurt?" he noticed her wincing.

She shook her head "Not much… it's just my back"

"Come on" he stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for her to follow him "let's get you to the physiotherapist."

"Honestly I'm fine."

"Is that why your wincing right now? It's not a bad thing to admit your injured, when you need held you should ask for it." he told her. Lauren couldn't help but think he was speaking from experience. They walked in silence to the medical unit, it was awkward to say the least. Joey walked to the desk and spoke to the lady there, telling her what the issue was. "Right come on, physio ain't in so …" he held open a door to a side room "In you go…"

"What?" she frowned, her heart beating faster in her chest.

"well you either suffer for the next month and let it get worse or, you let me sort it now?" he shrugged "it's up to you"

**Oh dear... there's definitely some tension isn't there ? Will Lauren let Joey help her? 15 reviews and you may have the next chapter :) **

**P.s it's a favourite of mine xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**You asked and you get... you might not thank me by the end of the chapter though **

"What? No, no way." she pivoted on the spot going to walk back to her dorm, but he caught her arm. "Ouch"

He raised his eyebrow "See? No stop being stubborn and get in there..." there was slight humour in his voice but she still didn't move. "This is an order Branning, no go in there"

Lauren rolled her eyes and moved cautiously from where she was standing and slipped into the room, the door closing behind her. She stood awkwardly by the wall as Joey moved around the room collecting what he needed.

"Take a seat…" he said softly indicating to the examination bed. "Come on Lauren" She noticed how he was using her first name now. "Take off your jacket." She did as she was asked, albeit very slow and sat back facing the wall with her back to Joey. "You'll have to take you're T-shirt off too…" he said awkwardly. Joey paused for a few seconds as he took her in the tiny tiny vest top she had on underneath. "Where does it hurt you?" he asked, coughing a little to return his voice to normal.

"Across my shoulders and the top of my arms" she sighted, still staring ahead at the blank wall.

He carefully placed his hands on the top of her shoulders feeling around the muscle. Despite the slight pain it caused the warmth of his hands was so comforting. "Did that hurt?"

"just a little bit ..." she said, she wanted to lie and say it didn't, get up and walk out of there, but to be honest, she didn't know if she'd be able to tolerate the pain of it for longer than necessary.

"I think you've pulled your shoulder muscle and possibly your bicep too, I'll try to release the tension and then I'll strap it up" his fingers starter to push at the top oh her back and Lauren recoiled, grabbing her T-shirt;

"Woah! What are you doing?" she shouted a little too loudly.

"Relax..."Joey took a deep breath "I'm going to massage your shoulders and work the tension from your muscles. It should ease the pain and loosen them...If that's ok with you?" He said. She gave a gentle nod, without any hesitation this time. "Do you have another hair tie?" her hair had fallen almost completely from the bun it had been in, and he knew it would get in the way.

"Jacket pocket" He moved to retrieve the Bobble and then loosely tied her hair up out of the way. The tension had built significantly over the last few seconds and now even Joey had become a little nervous. He closed his eyes and psyched himself up for the next action. He gently pushed her top of her shoulders and moved her bra strap too. Laurens breath caught and she gasped as he touched his fingers to her back, that was a good feeling. "You ok?"

"Hmm.." was wall she managed and even that was incoherent. Lauren could feel herself relaxing more and more by the seconds. He had magic hands she was sure.

"better?" he asked, breaking the silence a little later.

"Yeah… if the Army career every goes to pot, you'd have no trouble finding work as a masseuse " she whispered, blushing as he chuckled and worked his fingers a little deeper against her skin.

"How are you finding Army life so far ?" he asked continuing to let his hands work their magic.

"It's great…" she mused

"but?" Joey offered sensing she hadn't finished

Lauren closed her eyes and went for it, what was the worst that could happen? "But my Sergeant is acting really strange with me and I'm being to think I've done something wrong. One moment he's smiling and joking, being protective, the next his analysing everything I do and holding me down on the floor while I kill myself doing press ups"

He went quiet, his hands temporarily stopping their movement on her back. He manipulated her shoulder a little and started gently rotating it. "Have you thought that maybe you Sergeant is finding it hard to stay away from you, that no matter how hard he tries he can't push his feelings aside?" Lauren turned to face him, her hand resting on top of his, ceasing his movements. He removed his hand and walked away, retrieving a support strap from across the room. "You're all done, it just needs Stepping up…" he placed the support on her shoulder and across the top of her back, avoiding her eyes at all cost, even though she was staring at him.

"Look at me, Joey…" she whispered

"It's Sergeant Adams to you…" he stated

"Get over yourself for god sake. There is no one else here. I'm off duty." She said more firmly. "It's just me and you…"

"ye and that's where the problem is ain't it? I shouldn't be here like this with you Lauren!" she suddenly became aware of her state of undress and quickly pulled her Tshirt back on.

"Why? Why not ay? Your just a Sergeant looking after his soldier right?" she said bitterly and Joey froze. He turned to see her just pulling her hair out, it flowed right down her back and reminded him of when he'd first met her.

He took a step closer "I think we both know, that your more than just one of my Soldiers, Lauren. Your special Lauren…I've never met anyone like you before."

"Me either…"

There was a prolonged moment where both seemed to be frozen to the spot, they're gazes caught in a concentrated lock. Lauren shivered a little, she was pretty cold but his body was close to her she could feel heat radiating from him. His muscles twitching slightly beneath his T-shirt.

Joey could see her breathing heavily, and time seemed to stand still. The need for some contact, anything at all to break the moment was heightening by the second but the more they stared , the more Joey's eyes seemed to smoulder and the more Lauren's seemed to soften.

Maybe it was just because of position they were currently in, but there was that connection there. The very same connection that had appeared the very first time they'd met just over three months ago. For a miniscule second, Lauren swore his eyes darted to her lips. And without thinking, she closed the millimetre distance between them. Their lips hovered for a split second before they met.

She realised what she'd done and was about to pull away when she felt herself being backed into the wall, his arm looping around her waist, holding her close. Her hand moved to the back of his head, her fingers brushing through his short hair as his lips started to move more desperately against hers. His hands moved lower and she found his body was suddenly flush against hers.

Joey moaned first as it became even more intense, his tongue slipping between her lips and into her mouth. Lauren squirmed against him and groaned, his one hand leaving her waist to cup her cheek, holding her face softly as they continued to kiss. Her knees began to turn weak and she was convinced that if it wasn't for his body pressing her against the wall, she wouldn't have been standing.

Joey brought both his hands back up to her face, cupping her cheeks gently and easing his lips from hers. They were both gasping for breath, lips swollen and bodies alight. Joey sighed and lowered his forehead onto hers gently, his hands still against her face. Lauren moved, her forehead resting against his chest.

"That should not have happen" Joey whispered. He watched Lauren pull back, the attraction in her eyes being swiftly stolen and replaced by fear.

"What?" she stumbled, now recoiling away from him, his words burning her. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reached with his fingers to her cheek. He looked so torn when he met her eyes.

"We can't..." He trailed off . He brought his face closer to Laurens their noses brushing together lightly. "I want to…I really do. But we cant. It's against Army regulations... We could both lose our jobs" He sighed defeated.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears, her hands sliding from his chest and pulling his hands away from her face. "So what do we do?"

"I really have no idea Lauren…I've never been in this situation before." He told her gently "I didn't exactly plan on falling for you did I …"

"What?" Lauren gasped, staring wide eyes at him

He took a step closer, taking her into his arms once more "I've fallen for you…"

"I think I've fallen for you too" she smiled kissing his lips softly again. "So what are we going to do then? Is this not what you want?"

"Of course it is… it's just complicated" He swallowed. " the army take everything really seriously Lauren ...and besides I can't offer you a normal relationship, we'd have to be on guard at all time. We couldn't walk outside and hold hands. I'd be gone for 8 months of the year, you'd be somewhere else in the world."

"I don't care" she told him, trying to infuse as much honesty in her tone as she possibly could.

"You will care Lauren, you'll care when we get found out. Or when you need me and I'm fighting in Afghanistan or Iraq, not to mention the fact that I could be shot, at any given second out there… there's some else out there for you Lauren"

"But I want _you_. I want _you_, Joey," she said, hoping her words sounded over her thumping heart. "You are all I want. And I'll wait until I finish training if I have to…I'll sit by the phone whilst your on tours. I'll do it all. If I can just have you at the end of it. You feel it too Joey, I know you do, just tell me you do ?" her tears were falling now and she hated looking so weak. Joey didn't say anything so Lauren took that as her answer and left... heart in tatters.

**A bit of a whirlwind wasn't it ? we know how they're both feeling now, but it's also against regulations ! leave a review guys ad let me know what you thinks going to happen now ! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Everything was running through her mind. He felt the same, He didn't feel the same. He wanted her, he didn't want her. Her mind was insanely confused. She slowed her walk once she knew he hadn't followed her, although deep down she hoped he would have done. She paused, leaning against the courtyard wall and gained her breath. But the slight pause had given her heart the chance to catch up with her head. She sank to the floor in tears, her hands holding her head as the tears kept flowing at an unforgiving rate. Her chest was shaking with sobs, never had she felt so humiliated, ashamed, but most of all, unwanted.

Through her life, she'd always been the child her parents paid the least attention too, so that unwanted feeling wasn't a new one. But this time it hurt more, she'd put her faith in him, given in to her heart and told him how she felt. She even showed him with the most amazing kiss ever…

*JL*JL*JL*

There was laughter to her left that echoed through the courtyard. She tried to pull herself up from the floor before they reached her but that failed as her shoulder was still tender. "Lauren?" she was half thankful it was Nancy who had seen her. "Later guys" she waved to the group she was with and jogged across to Lauren. "What you doing down there weirdo?" Lauren just burst into tears again, not even bothering to cover up her upset. "WOW, it's alright. Come on lets go in, it's raining" Lauren nodded and allowed Nancy to pull her up. Lauren walked a little in front as Nancy picked up Laurens kit.

"Carter?" Nancy turned to see Joey running towards her and stopped walking. "Have you seen Branning?"

"What's it to do with you?" Lauren paused around the corner and heard Nancy begin to grill Joey, her suspicions already high, Lauren had no doubt Nancy would make an amazing soldier. Lauren on the other hand , well the jury still seemed to be out on her…in her own mind at least.

"I'm not Messing Carter, have you seen her not?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't go after her if I was you Sarge, she was pretty upset about something. Anything you want me to tell her?" Nancy asked, her tone deadpanned. Joey ignored her question and turned walking off towards the opposite end of the courtyard and to the staff quarters.

Laurens breath quickened as Nancy neared, but much to her relief, she didn't question anything. They just walked in silence back to the dorm. Lauren picked up her wash bag as she got to her wardrobe, informing Nancy she was going to shower.

"You can talk to Me you know. The others won't be back until late, they've gone bowling and what not."

Lauren held her gaze and smiled, perching back on the end of the bed. "I can't tell you…"

"Has something happened between you and…" she inclined her head "lover boy" she didn't get a response but the silence told her everything . "oh no"

"Ye, oh no" Lauren agreed. "It's so messed up Nance" Lauren went quiet, going back to getting her things sorted as some of the girls filtered back in. she didn't say anything else, leaving for her shower in silence.

**Poor Lauren, she's been really affected by it ! 15 reviews and the next chapter shall be posted ...go go go ! **

**And I'm saying this now... this story has been written for the last three months, I haven't used the storylines from the second series of Our girl, even though it does look like something similar could be happening there ! XXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nearly all of girls were back in the dorm when Lauren returned from her shower. It was nearing 7pm and whilst the rest of the girls were still laughing and Joking, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep… or cry, which ever would be most effective.

"you going to talk to me properly now or shall we just act like nothing ever happened and we go back to last week?" Nancy piped up as Lauren tidied her stuff away.

"well he's acting like nothing happened so I guess I will too…" she pulled a pack of card out of her bedside draws "Game of cards?"

"Only if your prepared to get your ass kicked" Nancy teased, swiftly moving the conversation on to safer territory "El, You in" she nodded and the three sat on their beds. "you're going down!"

"In your dreams Carter!" Lauren began to deal the cards and declared they were playing "cheat" or in her words "Bullshit". The full set of cards were dealt and they began playing.

"Three sevens" Nancy lay three cards face down but Lauren called her out.

"Bullshit" Lauren said frankly. "That's one seven, one three and a king" her eyes remaining on her cards at all time.

Nancy held her cards out and shoved them into Laurens hands. "Like how do you even do this?"

Lauren smiled proudly shuffling her cards with some talent "it's a skill and many years of practice. I'm a good secret keeper and I'm even better at detecting when people are lying… Two eights" she lay two cards down, staring at the girls.

"Bullshit!" Nancy shouted. She turned the cards over and her smile faded "Damn. I hate this game. Ok, two nines." Ella and Lauren were both still laughing when the door opened. Lauren swallowed hard and stood up to attention.

He looked directly at her and held the door open "Branning, a word please" . Lauren turned her cards over laying them face down on the bed and cautiously walked out of the open door. She really hadn't wanted to, but it would have looked suspicious if she didn't. The door closed behind her and she stood with her arms folded. They held each other's gaze determined not to be the first one to break the contact.

"Lauren please…" she looked away, biting her lip as he stepped nearer. "I hate feeling like this …"

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I worth your feelings now?" he stepped forward and went to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "are you sure you want to do that?" she raised her eyebrow "it might just complicate things." She said bitterly, Joey swallowing to try and rid the dryness in his mouth.

"I think this is complicated enough as it is don't you?" he reached again for hand and this time Lauren didn't pull away. He looked around and ensured they were alone. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Why didn't you answer me?" she retorted in a whisper.

"okay, fair point." He sighed and Lauren noticed he looked pained. "I didn't mean to not answer you, you ran and I didn't get the chance"

"sorry…" how could he make her feel so guilty? She was literally falling at his feet.

"No, no. You don't need to be sorry. I should have answered you. I would have ran if the roles were reversed." A small smile tugged at her lips. "So, if you'll let me, I'd quite like to answer your question now. I want you, I want to try and make this work, it'll be hard and we're going to have to be so, so careful, we could lose our jobs." Lauren went to speak but his finger pressed softly over her lips. "But, losing my job is nothing in comparison to losing you. That's something I'm not willing to let happen."

Tears filled her eyes and she wiped at them softly, she took Joey other hand and looked directly into his eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

Joey nodded "100% Lauren. I want to be with you". His words were what broke her, the tears making another appearance. "Come here…" she stepped into his arms, looping her's around his waist as he held her tight against him, she felt his lips press a kiss to her forehead.

It was a good few moments of just standing there, absorbing the feeling before Lauren began to pull away. "I should get back in there…" she inclined her head to the dorm."They'll be sending out a search party" she smiled

Joey tucked her hair behind her ear and place a kiss to her lips "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Lauren nodded and turned to open the door "Night". She watched him walk away but this time she was happy, so happy. She opened the door and leaned back against it, biting her lip, feeling completely dizzy over what had just happen, she was a little scared too, it was potentially very very dangerous, but that was part of the thrill right? She composed herself and strode over to her bed. Nancy and Ella just stared expectantly, but she made no comment simply picking up her cards and looking at them.

"Everything alright?" Ella asked

"Perfect…" she placed her cards down face up on the bed "I think I've won" she smiled, the double meaning to her words more than evident.

**Did you see that coming ? They've decided to be very, very risky and embark on a relationship... not such a clever move. **

**Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews so far I'll reply to the ones for the last chapter in second xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Surprise! I had 8 people ask for another chapter so means as you asked so nicely...**

The third week of training gradually moved into the fourth and all the recruits were feeling pretty much like full-fledged soldiers now. Their training had intensified even more, with an exercise regime that killed you and more theory that would if the exercise didn't.

Lauren was actually partially excited about that days training session, they were having their first pool training. She knew it wouldn't be anything like the Saturday morning swim she used to have but it was something new.

"I freaking hate water" Nancy said behind her.

"Good job you ain't in the Marines then ain't it?" Lauren teased getting a scowl in response. They were stood outside the pool waiting for their instructor, who they were yet to meet. They all assumed it would be corporal Foster or someone else. But as they stood and waited, making guesses, Lauren heard the tell-tale thud of boots.

"Morning Ladies…" his voice purred in her ear as he sauntered past. He threw a cheeky smile over his shoulder to Lauren who blushed and tried to hide a giggle.

"Morning Sarge, you training us in the pool?" Nancy asked

"You're on the ball this morning Carter. Seen as I'm the only one here and that's the pool, it looks that way doesn't it?" he said sarcastically "In you go ladies, you need to change and do 20 lengths as soon as you're ready."

"Yes Sarge" they all filed past him and into the changing room. Lauren was one of the first changed, having already put her swimwear under her clothes. She shut her locker and walked into the swimming pool, diving straight into the water. She swam under the water for a few seconds before rising to the surface. As she came up, she was startled to hear someone clapping.

"Impressive Branning…" Joey smirked. He pushed himself of the wall and walked over to the side of the pool.

Lauren smiled so brightly at him and swam across to him, her eyes drawn to his perfect face. "Hi" she said sweetly

Joey squatted down so he was level with her, his face close to hers "Hi to you too…" their noses brushed together slightly as joey dipped his head and met her in a kiss. The kiss lasted much longer than it really should have done; which wasn't difficult considering they weren't meant to be kissing at all. Joey pulled away and ran his hand over her cheek. "you look good in a swimsuit"

"Hmm, khaki green is really my colour" she laughed leaning up on the side of the pool.

"I think any colour is your colour babe…" he whispered, with a quick look around.

"your such a charmer" she told chuckled. There was an attention grabbing cough by the door and their hearts stopped, immediately thinking they'd been caught. Lauren dared a glance up and saw it was Nancy, a huge smirk clad on her face. She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I was just doing some lengths…"

"Oh ye? Do I get to do those lengths too?" she asked, completely embarrassing Lauren. She hadn't exactly been told about the relationship between her friend and their Sargent, but she'd figured it out and Lauren didn't exactly deny it. It's a good job the other girls were poor on the observation front or she was sure they would be in a complete different situation.

Joey just laughed as she squirmed against the side of the pool "In the pool Carter, and back to swimming you!" Lauren lowered herself back into the water, pushing herself so gracefully under the water.

She swam over to Nancy trying not blush "Not a word"

"Oh no of course not" Nancy said sarcastically "I'm just worried you two would have been having a bit of pool side loving if I hadn't come in when I did" she quickly swam off beginning her lengths.

"I'm going to kill you Nancy Dianna Carter!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Lauren swam quicker to catch up with Nancy and easily did. Joey was watching them from the side, admiring his girl. "He's watching you, y'know?" they continued in their next length passing some of the others on the way. They completed the length and Lauren glanced at Joey. "He's definitely set on making sure you don't drown ain't he ?"

"Alright come on ladies, let's speed it up, we ain't got all day" Joey yelled

**Everything seems to be going alright so far doesn't it ? Back tomorrow and i'll reply to reviews then xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

By the 6th week of training, Lauren (and Joey for that matter) were both extremely frustrated. Her training had stepped up yet another level (How much harder could it get?) and so the time she had to herself was spent sleeping or trying to fit in even more gym sessions to ensure she was hitting the grade.

The recruits were now all fully trained in all aspects of their basic repertoire and were just spending the last couple of weeks perfecting what they'd been taught and sitting the dreaded assessments. They were all sat in the dorm, having completed yet another warfare exercise, to say they were exhausted was an understatement. None of them were talking to each other, too tired to even do that at the moment. Things between Nancy, Ella and Lauren were as good as ever, but there were cracks starting to appear with some of the other girls.

Most of them had changed and were in their dress down clothes, Lauren included. "Do you think they'll make us do this again tomorrow?" she asked

"I hope bloody not…I'll be dead before I even get to the frontline" Nancy groaned, moving to sit up. "is it possible for it to hurt when I blink?" she said half seriously.

Lauren laughed, about to reply when the door opened and one of the girls, who hadn't exactly been friends with Lauren, walked in shooting daggers in her direction. Lauren looked away going back to Nancy. "You think your above the rest of us don't you Branning?" Lauren rolled her eyes trying not to rise to it.

"Just leave her alone Vicky, no one else has a problem with Lauren, your just trying to cause trouble." Ella said, she was probably the most level headed of all the girls.

"I wasn't talking to you Davis. Did you know she's got something going on with the Sergeant? I see the looks you give him and he does it back" Laurens breath hitched, her heart reaching a speed so high she though it was going to stop. "I bet you've fucked your way through the ranks ain't you? Started at the bottom and gradually worked up so your sleeping with the Sargent." she yelled "I bet that's how your getting such good ratings init ?" Vicky was right up in Laurens face now and it was the last straw for Lauren.

"You're talking Shit Vicky. I'm getting good results because I'm working my arse off and putting in the hours to get where I need to be. I suggest you try it some time... it might make you less of a Bitch to see how much hard work I've actually done"

"What did you just call me?" her voice laced with real irritation

Lauren sighed "You heard me" she said frankly

"You cow..." Lauren didn't see it coming, and Vicky's hand connected with her cheek. The whole dorm room had now jumped to Laurens defence, she the more popular one by a mile. Lauren moved back towards the mirror to check her reddening cheek, she could already feel the burn it had left.

"Vicky move... Leave her alone" Lauren turned briefly to see another girl, Georgia she thought her name was, moving Vicky away.

They were all interrupted by Corporal Foster slamming into the room, the noise obviously having attracted her attention. All the girls saluted and stood to attention. She walked slowly around the girls and paused in front of Lauren. "What's happened to your face Branning?"

She thought about lying but no, she wasn't the one in the wrong. She rolled her eyes at herself because really when it came down to it she was in the wrong. "Nothing Corporal." she lied fluidly, Nancy turning in her direction and frowning.

"Very well" she nodded "As you were" she left the room again and Vicky's simple stared at Lauren.

Lauren steeped towards her "you do anything like that again and I wont lie again" she walked away sitting on her bed.

"what just happened ?" Nancy asked "if that was me she'd slapped she'd have been killed by the corporal now."

"I couldn't say anything could I ?" Ella was listening now too and she looked just as confused as Nancy "I can't because she'll go and tell Foster about Me and Joey wont she" Lauren sighted flopping down onto the mattress.

"She's just trying to rile you Lauren, she has nothing to go on" Ella told her

"ye and it's working... she's suspicious with grounds or not." Vicky and a couple of the other girls left the room, the door slamming behind them. "She really hates me and that will not work in my favour." it was around ten minutes when the door opened again, and they were expecting it to be Vicky returning but instead Joey walked in.

All the girls went to stand but he shook his head "It's alright ladies, at ease… Branning can I speak to you please?" Lauren noticed his eyes wouldn't meet hers and everything in her body stopped. Was he about to break it off? Had Vicky told the Corporal what had really happened?

"I'll just change…"

He shook his head "you can stay as you, just grab your fleece." She once again frowned at him, and he managed a soft smile. She slipped her converse on and walked through the open door. "What's that on your face?" he asked softly, the reddening mark becoming more prominent as he stepped into the light.

"It's nothing..." she whispered

Joey gently took her face between his fingers, turning it so he could see the damage. "That's a hand mark Lauren..." she could tell he was angry "Who did this baby?"

"No one... it was just a stupid scrap"

He shook his head, looking at her cheek a little more, the heat of his fingers soothing the pain a little. "This is more than a scrap Lauren, it's already bruising ... now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to go and ask Nancy?"

Lauren took a breath and released it slowly "It was Vicky ok... but you can't do anything. Promise me you wont do anything?" Joey could see she was getting worked up and eased her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I wont do anything I promise... does she know about us? Is that why she hit you?"

"Something like that." Lauren mumbled.

"come on... let's get out of here. I need to talk to you about something" he looked around the corridor realising they'd spent a little too long there for it to be comfortable. Lauren didn't say anything, simply trailing behind him, her mind going mental. What did they need to talk about ?

**And may the drama commence ! Joey really is protective of her isn't he ? but what does he want to talk to her about ? Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming... it seems you're all really liking Nancy as a character too which I'm very happy about !**

**Now, I'm away tomorrow night so would you prefer the next chapter tonight and not have a chapter Wednesday or an early post Wednesday morning ? I'll go with the majority Xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Seems the majority preferred for the chapter tonight so voilà ...Tissue warning ! **

Joey took her hand softly in his, their fingers linking as he pulled her gently through the corridors. They neared the end of corridor and Lauren saw they were about to go outside.

"Where are we going? It's freezing out there." She whispered, looking around as they trailed across the courtyard, she could have sworn it was snowing.

"we're going to my quarters babe…" he said softly. They stayed in silence the remainder of the way, and if it wasn't for the fact he was holding her hand, she would have guessed she'd done something wrong. They got to his door and joey keyed in the code onto the lock, letting Lauren in. "Make yourself at home baby" he told her, moving round the small room to shift some things.

Lauren looked around the room staring at its simplicity. "This is nice…"

"ye it's better than your dorms, although you girls do have nicer smelling rooms than the boys." He joked softly.

"Joey , what's going on?" she noticed how nervous he looked and it was scaring her.

He sighed and ran his hands over his head, pushing his fingers against his temples. "Sit down babe…" she stood still "Lauren please…" he patted the bed next to him and she cautiously took a seat. His hand was holding hers again as soon as she by him, he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. "I don't really know how to say this, it's always the worst part of the job…"

"What is ? I don't understand" she frowned.

Joey's hand lifted, pushing her hair behind her ear. It was down for once, Lauren having anticipated going to bed. "The base got a call from you Mum about half an hour ago…" he took a breath "Your Grandfather hasn't been too well over the last few days and he took a turn for the worse this afternoon"

Tears sprung to her eyes and she bit her lip "How is he? Do I get time off to go and see him, how does this work ? "

"I'm so sorry baby…" Joey stared and he could see the realisation on her face.

Her hand snapped to her mouth as she furiously shook her head "No, no, no" her body began to shake with sobs and Joey only just had time to catch her as she fell into his arms.

Joey held her tight, his arms supporting her as she curled up against him. "it's alright, I've got you…I've got you." Lauren continued to sob, her entire world felt like it was crumbling, she'd always has a special bond with her grandfather, he always understood her until he got ill. She couldn't believe he'd gone.

*JL*JL*JL*

They sat for at least half an hour in silence, the only sound was Lauren's cries as they slowly simmered down. Her body was curled up against Joey's now, the gentle rhythm of his heart the only thing keeping her grounded. "You should get some sleep sweetheart… you'll be exhausted tomorrow"

Lauren wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head "I don't think I can sleep now… it's too noisy in the dorms" she said flippantly.

"I meant here, Lauren. I'm not letting you back in the dorm tonight even if you wanted to go." He moved around the room across to the window, parting the blinds to look out. "I'm the only one here tonight, we won't be caught." She nodded and lay down on his bed, curling into the foetal position. "I need to go and do a walk round, will you be ok ?" he asked, softly running his fingers through her hair. She gave a weak nod, and although he didn't believe her in the slightest he had to go and do his duties. "I'll be ten minutes maximum ok?" he pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes closed.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey quietly left his room despite every bone in his body telling him otherwise and began his circle of the grounds. He could see most of the dorm lights were off now and there was little activity in the shop and bowling complex. He did scan of the fitness suite, finding everything in order so he did a quick jog back to his room.

Lauren was sat on the windowsill when he walked back in. She was sat in the dark, staring across the courtyard, up into the sky. She turned her head as he shut the door behind him, he locked it and made his way across to her. "What you looking at baby?"

A weak smile slipped onto her lips and she leaned her head against his stomach as he stopped next to her. "The stars…"

"They're all out shining for him tonight babe" he said softly. She felt his lips rest against her forehead. They stayed in silence for a while, Lauren just relishing in the warmth his body was giving her.

"Did my Mum say… how he died?" she mumbled

"He had a stroke babe… they couldn't do anything. Your Grandma Dot and Dad were with him…" she nodded against him "Your cold baby…"

"And you're really warm" she smiled softly. Lauren turned her body so she was sitting in front of him , their hands linked, hung in the air between them. "He was an amazing Man" she told Joey. "He was the one who there when no one else was. Who do I have now ?" she cried

"Me. You have me." Joey admitted, his hand moving to her hair at its own accord. "When you need someone you've got me."

Lauren leaned forward, her head once again dropping to his chest. "I need you need now.." she whispered

"I'm right here" he said softly, letting his hands roam a little lower to her waist.

Her head shook and the butterflies climbed in her stomach, suddenly she felt slightly nervous about what she was going to ask him. "No…I _need _you now." Her voice faltered a little and she couldn't help but sound slightly desperate.

Joey was quiet and all of her anxieties began rising in front of him; he noticed and stooped his head to kiss her. "Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you when your upset." his hands rested on her shoulders and he was looking straight into her eyes.

"I want to… you're the only thing I'm sure of" her voice was low and barely audible. Joey leaned in pressing her a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be loved Lauren, we'll do things slow… there's no rush" he smiled softly and brushed at her cheeks with his thumbs. "your so beautiful Lauren…" her cheeks blushed a soft pink and she looked up shyly though her lashes.

Connecting their lips once more Joey tugged on her hand and they were moving backwards. Lauren felt the cool of the wall hit her back as Joey's perfectly toned body pressed her into it, it reminded her so much of their first kiss. Her fingers drifted from the back of his neck and trailed down his arms. She pushed his jacket off, it dropping to the floor with a thud. Next to go was his t-shirt that Lauren had dragged over his head. A little moan escaped her lips, her eyes greedily absorbed the image she'd only ever fantasised about before – his chest. The defined, toned Muscles sent a power surge through her and she knew this wasn't a mistake. Joey pushed her further into the wall using previously identified muscles to hold her there. There was some movement, and for a second Lauren thought he might have changed his mind, but he was removing his boots and socks. He was quickly back to her, and kissed her once more. His hands slid lower undoing his trousers , Lauren pushed them down eagerly wanting this to move along.

She felt him smile against her skin as his skilled fingers pulled her top off. He lifted her from the floor, discarding the top alongside his clothes, next to go were the leggings she had on. Their gaze was intense as they took each other in.

"So beautiful " He kissed down her body until he reached the underwear she was wearing, Lauren was a melting mess against the wall as he worshiped her skin. "That Army uniform gives no clue to what's underneath babe…" his hands swept over her sides tracing the soft skin of her stomach. He chuckled lightly and let his finger graze over the Tattoo she'd confessed to having when filling out her application form. Lauren frowned, missing his kisses already. Her hand brushed through his hair and he looked up. "Is this the offending Tattoo?"

Her eyebrows raised and fell again "yep a stupid mistake… the first in a long list of many"

"well I like it, it's very original" he told her, Lauren was staring at it too now. Whilst her attention was elsewhere, Joey reached behind her and skilfully undid her bra. A small smile moved onto her lips as she realised what he'd done. She lifted her arms and Joey pulled the bra off, flinging it to the floor and returning his attention to her. He traced her exposed breasts, they were more perfect than ever. Lauren let out a soft moan as his body pressed into hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist only adjusting slightly, she used the heel of her foot to push his boxers down. Joey stepped out of them and shifted her backwards with Lauren against him.

He lay her softly on the bed held himself above her. He broke her trance by sliding her knickers off with such grace. He leaned down lower and met her lips, his hand trailing up her side, he obviously touched a sensitive spot as Lauren moaned.

"Top draw baby…" He whispered, before he forgot and they got too carried away. After a slight second of confusion, Lauren realised what he was asking her to get. She reached across and handed him one of the foil squares. She watched as he sorted their protection and moved back to her. He smiled as her arms draped around his neck and pulled her closer.

She gave a slight nod of her head and that was all the encouragement he needed. He moved lower and his hips moved between her legs and he pushed into her slowly "Lauren, I think I'm in love with you" he told her. Her eyes filled with tears and he automatically assumed he'd hurt her. "I'm sorry, I've hurt you haven't I ?"

She shook her head and grabbed onto his back as he went to move. "No…I'm in love with you too." They kissed like never before and Joey started to move, both their bodies on fire with the pleasure. This was more than they could have possibly imagined. He continued to thrust into her their pleasure continued to ride high, the intensity of what they were doing on a complete new level. "Joey…." his climax teetering nearer each time she kissed him or breathed his name. It was slow and gentle and was exactly what Lauren needed. Joeys mouth sought after hers again and she caught almost growled into his mouth as she got caught up in her own orgasm.

"I love you" he breathed pulling out of her and disposing of the condom. He rolled over, so she was laying against his chest, encased in his arms. He kissed her forehead and sighed "it's going to be so hard not being able to be with you all the time… especially after that."

Lauren nodded "I know… Nancy knows and does Ella." Lauren felt the tension rise in his body "They covered for us too… they're cool with it"

"Remind me to give them a good reference" he smiled. "we should get some sleep…"

"Yeah. I love you Joey"

**Chapter full of Every emotion under the sun ... they've taken things to the next level now but are they going to regret things when emotions aren't running so high ? Xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Two days later and Lauren was packing her things, she had been given two days of compassionate leave so she could go back home to her Grandfathers funeral. She and Joey had both had a narrow escape the morning after they'd slept together. Joey's early morning alarm had gone off at the very unholy time of 5am, he'd literally torn himself from the bed and Lauren. He'd left her sleeping whilst he did his first duty. He was only gone for twenty minutes of that but Lauren was awake when he returned.

She was crying again having remembered why she had ended up in Joey's room and once the tears had started it was a while before they stopped again. "I've sorted everything out babe… you've got two days leave from tomorrow. Your duties start again on Tuesday ok? So you don't need to worry about anything"

"I'm scared about going back Joey…" she cried holding into him

"Why are you scared baby?"

"Everything's changed. What if they're getting on better without me ?" She asked him, eyes glazed with tears.

Joey smiled and kissed her softly "I don't think that's even possible Lauren. I'm sure they're all lost without you. Your Mum's been sending you letters hasn't she? And you've spoken to your brother and sisters on Skype haven't you?" she nodded "well you've got nothing to be scared of then ay."

The rest of the conversation lasted all of 10 minutes before they had to go and do their duties. Lauren was given light duties, so she spent the morning folding all the laundry in the laundry room and then the afternoon putting away new uniform stock. Joey had returned to her on the afternoon and immediately noticed she was different. After a little coaxing she admitted that corporal Foster had questioned her for a good half an hour, over her whereabouts the night before.

"That's not fair Lauren, she shouldn't have done that. I'll have a word with her." Joey told her as he passed piles of clothing up to her.

Lauren paused and looked down to him form the ladder she was on "And say what Joey? That it was ok because I was with you?" she raised her eyebrow in question as he sighed. "Exactly. We can't say anything because she'll get suspicious." She took a couple of steps down from the ladder and felt Joey's hands on her waist, lifting her down "Thanks" she smiled. "I best go and pack my things." She said but paused when she was near the door, "Joey?" he turned to look at her "Do you have any duties tomorrow?" she knew as it was a weekend that he usually didn't, but she asked anyway.

"No babe, you know I don't" he said softly. "why?" she looked to the floor, feeling him step closer to her. "Lauren, talk to me?"

"Would you come with me… to the funeral, I mean?" her voice was almost inaudible.

Joey smiled softly and pulled her into a hug "I'd already told my Major I was taking the next couple of days off" she looked at him slightly surprised "What? You thought I was going to let you go through this on your own?"

"I didn't think you'd want to, I mean it's not exactly how I envisaged you meeting my family" she said softly.

"I want to babe, I want to be there for you when you need me, just like I told you yesterday."

It seemed that his words had sunk in for Lauren and for once she was letting someone be there for her. She shut the lid on her small suitcase, having packed only the essentials, and left a note on Nancy's pillow, telling her she'd gone home on compassionate leave. The rest of her troop were in a drill training session, so the dorm was abnormally quiet.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened slightly and Joey walked in. He too was in his own clothes, having left his uniform behind for the first time in a long time. Laurens eyes did a sweep of him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Hey…" he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "All packed ?"

"Yeah… You look so different in normal clothes."

Joey chuckled "so do you, although I do prefer you without any on at all" he smiled receiving a hefty slap across his chest in response. "Ouch" he said mocking pain. "You need to kiss that better now!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and placed her lips gently against his muscular chest. "Better?"

"Much… we should get going. We should be there for about 7 tonight if we leave now" he told with a glance at his watch.

"it takes longer than an hour Joey." she lifted her case from the bed and placed it on the floor before pulling her coat on "it took me nearly the entire day to get here."

"Ye well I thought it would be better if I drove, saves us waiting around for a train that probably wouldn't turn up" he picked up Laurens case and held the door open for her. "Come on then…" Lauren broke from her stare and quickened her step to catch up with him. Joey took her hand in one of his and carried her case in the other. He'd already put his stuff in the car once Lauren had asked him to go (even though he'd no intention of letting her go alone anyway) so, once Laurens things were in the boot, they set off on their drive to Walford… To home.

**So here's today's chapter... they both seem contented with how things are turning out dont they ? I'll reply to reviews tomorrow as I'm out in precisely 10 minutes! Bye ! Xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Nancy and the other girls filtered in the dorms after training, Nancy frowning when she saw the little piece of paper on her pillow. She picked it up "Oh..." she turned to Ella "Laurens gone..."

"What do you mean 'gone' ?" Ella asked, her voice freaking out a little at the thought of her friend leaving.

"I dont know... you read it" Nancy shoved the note into Ella's hands and took her phone out to call Lauren.

"Don't worry I'm fine... gone home" Ella read. "She don't mean permanently does she ?" the entire dorm had started to talk about Laurens disappearance, everyone other than Vicky. "What if she's done a runner?"

Nancy shushed Ella a little and began to leave a message "Oi Branning, where the hell are ya ? you can't leave a note like that. What you playing at girl? Just call us ye" she ended the message and looked at Ella. "Maybe we should ask the corporal?"

"Why dont you just ask the Sergeant?" Vicky spat, unable to bite her tongue much longer, she mocked a thoughtful look for a second and then smirked "Oh no, you can't do that, because Him and Branning have disappeared... bit strange don't you think?"

"You really are a Bitch Vicky." Ella said surprising them all, she suddenly she had a thought, hitting her palm to her head "ha! I bet she's been given compassionate leave"

"Her Granddad" Nancy agreed. "That's probably why she didn't leave a proper note" the two had briefly been told in a rushed conversation about Laurens sad news.

"aww and I bet lover boy has gone to support his broken-hearted little soldier... maybe the Corporal should be informed " Nancy stepped towards Vicky and tore the Magazine from her hands.

"I suggest you shut up Vicky...I know things about you that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be common knowledge." There was a definite smirk on Nancy's face, but Vicky raised her eyebrow. Nancy took that as a challenge. "Your brothers in the Army isn't he ? Oh no my mistake... he got kicked out didn't he for misconduct. Tut tut tut... I'm sure it wouldn't go down too well with Corporal Foster is she knew you'd been having a little fun behind the canteen with... James and ben and luke oh and Simon."

Vicky swallowed harshly "how do you know about that?"

"I have my ways... so is there anything you want to tell corporal Foster?" Vicky shook her head. "ye didn't think so."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren arrived in Walford just after 7 as Joey had predicted, they would have been quicker if it wasn't for the downpour they got caught in on the motorway. Joey had parked up outside the B&B and they'd put they're things into the room. Lauren was half relieved when it was someone other than Denise, Patrick or Kim that had shown them in, she really didn't want the questions and didn't want Kim ogling Joey!

After freshening up, they made their way across the square to her house and they now stood on the bottom steps. "nice reindeer" he smiled as they got to the top, Lauren hesitantly knocking in the door.

"Nightmare of a thing… it's my Dad's pride and Joy" she grinned up at him, her hands looping round his arm as they waited for an answer. She didn't want to ring the doorbell in case the twins were asleep.

The tell-tale sound of heels neared the door and Joey gave her hand a squeeze "It'll be alright" Lauren had no chance to respond as the door opened and Lauren came face to face with her Mum.

"Oh My God ! Lauren… Max, Max! Laurens home" she literally dragged Lauren from the doorstep holding her tightly in her arms. "My baby's home" she cried. Max then appeared behind her and took Lauren and Tanya into his arms.

Joey stood a little awkwardly on the doorstep as the family reunited. He was surprised really, Lauren didn't look much like her parents - her mother a little but he really had to fight to see the resemblance.

"Daddy… I'm so sorry" Laurens words broke his heart a little as her father hugged her tightly. Tanya had moved back slightly and was wiping her eyes.

"It's no one's fault babe…" he squeezed her a little more and kissed her head "How did you even get here ? No one said you would be here… we didn't think you'd be able to get the time off."

Lauren pulled out of her father's hold and looked a little nervously at Joey who was still stood in the open doorway. She held her hand out to him, which he took in a second, and then she turned back to her parents. "Mum, Dad this is Joey he's…" her words ran dry in her mouth as she didn't particularly know how to finish that sentence.

Joey rolled his eyes "Always a drama queen" he mumble and held his hand out to Max "I'm Laurens boyfriend…It's nice to meet you Sir " Laurens head snapped towards his, a look of so much love in his eyes as well as hers.

"Boyfriend?" Max looked at his daughter who simply nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Joey... And Max please " He shook Joe's hand and raised his eyebrow at Lauren. "I'd quite like to say we've heard a lot about you, but our Daughter seems to have forgotten to mention you in her letters."

"Dad!" Lauren groaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Joey's arm.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat , Joey love?" Tanya asked.

"A drink would be lovely thank you" he smiled, he looked at Lauren who was still having a stare down with her father.

"Take your coat's off and make yourself comfortable, I'll bring the drinks through." She smiled and Lauren nodded, taking their coats and hanging them up.

Max had gone to help his wife in the kitchen, but Lauren suspected they had ulterior motives (Most likely to discuss her and Joey). "Come on…" she sighed, taking Joey's hand moving into the living room. They sat side by side in the sofa, Laurens hand clasped in Joey's two. "Relax babe, they seem really nice."

She laughed almost bitterly "Don't be fooled, you'll be begging for mercy within ten minutes of my mother's nosey questions and my Dad's protective routine".

"Lauren, I'm a sergeant in the army. I've been to Afghanistan babe, I'm sure I can handle a little questioning from your parents." Joey told her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he gave her a sweet kiss, to be interrupted by her parents returning.

"Here we go…I got some biscuits too" Tanya placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table and handed Joey and Lauren a mug. "I made hot chocolate, I hope that's ok?"

"It's perfect thanks Mrs Branning ." Joey said lifting his mug.

"Oh It's Max and Tanya please" she sat on the arm of the chair where her husband was sat. "So… How long have to two of you been together?"

Lauren gave Joey an "I told you" look and placed her mug back down. "Err… that's a bit of a Completed question."

"is it?" Max questioned "and why's that?"

The two young adults exchanged a look, a silent conversation happening between them. Joey took Laurens hand once more and looked at her parents. "It's completed because I'm your daughters Sergeant." He told them softly. Max and Tanya both went quiet as they took in what he'd just said.

"Oh…" it was Tanya that broke the silence "You're the one I spoke to in the phone aren't you?" Joey nodded.

"It's not within the rules for you to be doing this is it?" Max asked, his finger tracing the rim of his mug. "Lauren?"

She shook her head. "No… it's against protocol and Army regulations." Her heart was racing in her chest as she prepared to explain the ins and outs of their relationship. "We're risking a lot to be together, we could both lose our jobs."

"Then why are you doing it? Common sense tells you this isn't right Lauren."

"Because I love him Dad…I'm in love with him." She whispered, and Joey's hand brushed over her back, knowing she needed some comfort. Tanya's hand shot to her chest, a saddened smile on her face. "Granddad…" she took a shaky breath as she looked at her Dad. "Granddad always told me I should do what made me happy… no matter what it was"

"Babe…" Joey saw her tears before they even began to fall and he brushed them away, almost forgetting where they were.

"I am happy Dad, more than ever" Max Watched them pointedly as Joey comforted Lauren, softly talking to her until she calmed. He could see the love there, the protectiveness Joey had, the love in his eyes. Tanya nudged him in their direction, inclining her head to the sofa.

Max moved and bent down between the coffee table and his daughter. "I didn't mean to make you cry babe… If your happy then, I'm happy for you." Lauren launched forwards and hugged him tight "Now wipe those big eyes of yours ay?" he looked over at Joey and held his hand out, Joey shaking it. "Look after my daughter…"

"You have my word." He said sincerely.

**So Nancy and Ella really do have their friends back and Vicky seems to have been put in her place... and Joey had made his introductions, and what d'ya know Max and Tanya seem to like him... I mean who wouldn't? 15 reviews and i'll be back later xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next day came around sooner than any of them would have liked. Lauren and Joey had gone back to the B&B the previous evening hoping for an early night so they were ready to face everything the next day. Neither of them got much sleep that night, with Lauren lying awake fidgeting and turning, which in turn kept Joey awake. They'd ended up having sex several times, purely to take their mind of other things… it worked.

"Baby, will you zip me up ?" Lauren sauntered out of the bathroom and stood with her back to Joey, lifting her hair over her shoulder. He softly did up the zip on her black dress and kissed the nape of her neck before moving her hair back into place.

"How you feeling?" he asked as Lauren turned to face him.

"I don't know… it's all a little strange really." She shrugged "I feel a mess"

"If it's any consolation, you don't look a mess. You look beautiful, I'm sure your Granddad would have been proud."

Lauren nodded, and wiped her eyes. She tilted her head and bit her lip, looking at Joey with so much emotion in her eyes. She reached forward in silence and fixed his tie, straightening it up so it was central. Joey reached out for her hands and pulled her into his chest. "We should go over to your parents house…"

"Yeah…can you grab my bag please?" Joey got the bag from the bed and held it whilst she pulled her coat on. "Thanks." She felt Joey slip his hand into hers as they left the B&B, she held on tight, taking all the strength she could from him.

Everyone had gathered in the lounge of number 5. Her Mum and Dad, Abi, Oscar and Olivia as well as her Aunt and Uncle. Lauren let them into the house, still holing Joey's hand as they joined the others. Her Dad greeted them both hugging his daughter and shaking Joey's hand.

"LOLLEN!" before she'd had time to find the direction of the voice, two pairs of little arms were hugging her legs. Her little brother and sister, smiling widely at her return. Despite the situation she was so happy to be back with them, even if it was only for the day.

She crouched down, temporarily dropping Joey's hand as she hugged the twins; he still didn't lose contact though, and instead placed his hand on her back. "Gosh you've gotten so big" she told them "I've missed you two so much"

"We's missed you too Lauren!" Oscar said "We at skowl now and I's got a ticker for being clever!"

"Wow! You did ? That's brilliant Osc, What about you Liv?" she turned to look at her little sister, her hair much longer and darker now. Olivia shrugged and tightened her grip on Lauren. "Did you get a sticker like Oscar did?"

Olivia leaned next to her ear "I's got fwee, but it's a secret so Osc don't cry" Lauren giggled and Joey smiled, he loved her laugh. His hand brushed down Laurens back and Olivia looked at him. "Who's he?" she then added a little louder, voicing the question the adults were desperately wanting the answer to.

Lauren moved and shifted so she was sitting on the floor, a twin on each knee. "This Is Joey, and he's my boyfriend… he's really nice"

Joey bent down and looked at the twins who were glaring at him, questioning his face. "So you must be Oscar" he said to Olivia and then pointed to Oscar "and your Olivia right?"

Oscar frowned at him and looked at Lauren "He's not very clever…" he looked at Joey and pointed to himself "I'm Oscar, not Olivia silly… she's Olivia."

"Oh… right" Joey smiled. "well it's nice to meet you Oscar… and you Olivia"

Olivia curled into Lauren a little and went shy but Oscar beamed up at his new found friend. "Do you kiss Lauren like Abi kisses Jay?"

Lauren bit back a laugh and tickled Oscar "cheeky Monkey! You can't ask that" she told him with a giggle. "Jay is Abi's boyfriend" she told Joey.

"They kiss lots" Oscar proclaimed "It's icky" Lauren smiled at him and moved to kiss Joey "Ew…I's never kissing girls."

"Good idea Son… now why don't you go and get your coat's, You're going to spend the day with Poppy and Fatboy aren't you?" Joey stood and helped Lauren up, both of them amused by the twins.

*JL*JL*JL*

Poppy and Fatboy soon arrived, Lauren unfortunately missing them before they left again. The rest of the family were questioning Lauren and Joey about their relationship, the two of them keeping to the basics that they met whilst Lauren was training.

"The cars are here" Max said "So it's Jack, Myself, Carol and Dot in the first car, and then Bianca, Whitney, Tanya, Lauren and Joey in the next car…"

"I can make my own way there… if someone else needs to go in the car" Joey said softly.

"It's alright Joey, Abi wants to go with Jay, so Phil's going to take them." He gave him a pat on the back "anyway I think My daughter would appreciate you being there."

Lauren smiled her body leaning heavily into Joey's. "Thanks Dad…"

*JL*JL*JL*

They all sat at the front of the church, there were rows and rows of people to say goodbye to Jim, he was loved by so many people. Lauren was sat the second row back, Joey's hands clasped within her own just to steady her tears again. She could feel the emotions building up as people gathered to say goodbye and wasn't helping she and Joey were becoming the new addition at the zoo.

The service was short and sweet, the Vicar saying everything he had to say perfectly. It was obvious that Dot had put a lot of effort into it as every detail was perfect and slightly over religious. Uncle Jack had made a speech with her Dad and Carol which was the crumbling of Lauren. Joey arms wrapped around her as she cried silently into his chest.

Once the service finished they made their way out to the burial. Everyone stood in their couples, Joey and Lauren included. Lauren was in a bit if a daze as the rest of the burial continued. She felt a warm sensation from behind, the strong arms of her boyfriend wrapping around her body.

"Shh its okay" he whispered and his words seemed to calm her "I've got you baby…"

**Some happiness with the sadness in that chapter, and Joey's there for his girl and he's met the twins ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The weeks after the funeral passed ridiculously quick and before they knew it, the recruits had reached the halfway point in their training. There were officially three days left until they could go home for Christmas and everyone around the base was high in the Christmas spirit. Arriving back after the funeral had been quite a strange experience, Lauren was expecting a snide comment or two from Vicky, she suspected Nancy and Ella may have something to do with it, but neither would ever confess.

Joey had luckily escaped too many questions, his Major had given him time off on medical grounds, which wasn't a complete lie...Joey was still technically in recovery so there hadn't really been much suspicion there. However Corporal foster hadn't been so forgiving, lucky Joey was higher ranked than her so he was able to give her a little talk, explaining his "Medical leave". She took the reason, but Joey had noticed she was constantly watching him.

Lauren and Joey had continued to sneak little meetings here and there, it made it easier in some sense that Lauren had missed some of her training as it gave them the excuse to have a few private 'training' sessions. The extra curricula activities probably weren't army regulation, no…they definitely weren't. But when you looked like Lauren, and your boyfriend was pretty much turned on all the time, there was no time for Army authorised training. The days after the funeral had been hard, Max and Tanya practically having to push Lauren (and Joey) out of the door to go back to base. Olivia and Oscar crying the evening before really hadn't helped the situation much but Lauren promised she'd be back for Christmas. Joey had agreed with her promise and told Lauren he'd like to see the twins again, he understood what an important part of her life they were, and she there's.

"What's got you in such a day dream?"

"Huh?" Ever the eloquent one, Lauren looked up at Nancy holding her unfolded top in mid-air.

"You're on a total, different planet . Is everything ok?"

Lauren nodded "Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be? We're going home" a smile was forced onto her face as she folded the top and started on the rest of her things.

Nancy grinned and Jumped onto the bed next to her "Ooohhh I know what the problem is, you're not going to see lover boy." She teased.

"Don't Nance. I'll really miss him" Lauren sighed

Nancy fell dramatically onto the mattress clutching her chest and faking pain "Oh My heart bleeds for you… whatever will you do for an entire week without him?" Lauren shot her a frown "Anyways thought your parents were getting hitched again? Ask him to the wedding"

Lauren hadn't thought about that, she'd really like it if he was there, but then her heart dropped as a thought clouded her temporarily happiness. "He won't be able to. It'll be Christmas day, he'll be spending it with his Mum and Sister…" she mused over other options, effectively zoning out on Nancy again.

"I'll leave you to your… thoughts then… we got training in an hour see you there?"

"Hmm" Lauren replied, going back to her own little world.

*JL*JL*JL*

Training that afternoon wasn't as intense as it had been previously , which they were all thankful for. They had run the parameters of the base, on icy floor, which proved challenging to say the least and now they were doing circuits in the Gym. Corporal Foster had been putting them through their paces for the last hour, she was a complete slave driver.

"Circuits End." She yelled and the girls all came to a slow stop. " Section Training, Begin"

The section Training covered everything from cardio to strength and this was where Joey took the lead. It was only for the last half an hour, but the girls always seemed to like it more when he was in charge; some of them even tried to flirt a little… not that Joey noticed though, he had eyes for one girl and one girl only. Talking of whom, seemed to be in a different place altogether.

Joey stood watching her for a few minutes, she wasn't in it, her energy and will that was normally there wasn't present. He moved over to Nancy, seeing she was watching Lauren too. Joey moved to stand behind her and took the weights as Nancy lifted them, helping her bench press. "What's wrong with Lauren?" he asked quietly

"She's worried…" she lifted the weight and held it for a couple of seconds before gently lowering it again.

"Why?" Nancy paused again, unsure if she should be telling him. "I'm not asking as your sergeant Nancy…I'm asking as a concerned boyfriend." He added in a whisper .

"She's fretting over Christmas and is already missing you before you've even gone… she really loves you and she doesn't want to spend Christmas without you and it's her mum and dads wedding and she wants you there but doesn't want you to miss Christmas with your family" she took a breath after she'd just gushed everything out. She looked at him with a small smile and did a final press with the weights.

He blinked a few times taking in what she's just said. Laurens eyes briefly caught his as she stretched and he smiled at her, more love than ever in his eyes. "Thanks Nancy… for all of this."

"No problem Sarge."

Joey waited until their training session had finished before he made his approach. Lauren was talking to Nancy who turned her around and made her look at Joey. "Later's" she said laughing and left the gym.

"Hi" Lauren's voice was awkward, her stance reflecting the awkwardness as she fiddled with the zip on her fleece. "I erm…saw you talking to Nancy earlier" she said glumly

"Yeah…I wanted to know why My girlfriend seemed to have been replaced by someone else these last few days. Because she seems to be somewhere else and keeps avoiding me." He said with a smirk, brushing the stray bits of hair from her face. "She's got me a little worried"

"I'm sorry… It's just, I'm happy to go home and everything but, I'm really going to miss you…I'm not sure I want to leave you for a whole week."

"You don't have to…" he said softly. "Look go shower and have dinner and I'll meet you later ye? Come to my room…I'll leave the door open for you." Albeit reluctantly, Lauren nodded. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit…" he kissed her cheek quickly and the they went their separate ways before they were caught.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was pacing the corridor outside of Joey's room, her nerves in tatters. She'd gone to go in several times, but when her hand touched the handle she changed her mind and went back to pacing. She could hear movement in his room , so she delayed again.

After another few paces, there was an echo of boots down the corridor and they got closer and closer… she had no choice but to go in the room now, either that or be caught and have to answer a series of questions, which she was sure she would give incriminating answers to. She caught a glimpse of her corporal and just prayed she hadn't been seen.

She quickly opened his door, thankful it was open like he'd said. It slammed shut behind her as she leaned flat against it, her breathing heavy. "Baby?"

"Foster… Corporal Foster nearly caught me" she said breathlessly. Joey moved over to her and took her hands in her, moving he to sit on the bed. "That was so close…"

"I would have protected you" he grinned and kissed her. The kiss depended as it always did between the two of them. Joey's tongue grazed her lip and he felt Lauren respond. They moved backwards in the bed getting much too carried away.

Lauren groaned and pulled away, outing her hands on his shoulders "This isn't what I came here for Mr…"

He rolled his eyes and Saw the slight pride in her face that she'd actually managed to stop what they were doing, because damn it had taken some willpower. "you know I said earlier that you didn't have to be without me for Christmas? Well I have an idea…"

Lauren frowned "Did Nancy tell you _everything_?"

"Ye she did baby… and I'm glad she did, because you obviously weren't going to." He told her softly

"I didn't want to spill everything out to you and put you in a situation where you felt like you had to choose between me and your family, I'd never do that" she admitted. She'd been in that situation, where it was an impossible decision, and she swore she'd never put anyone in that position.

"I know you wouldn't Lauren… but for the record I'd have chosen you."

Lauren smiled and gave him a quick kiss, not really knowing how to respond, no one had ever put her first before, she was always put last. "What's this idea of yours then?"

"Well, seen as you don't want to spend Christmas without me and I don't want spend it without you, I say we spend it together. I know your Mum and Dad are getting Married and I can be there for that too." He saw the Look on her face and simply replied "Nancy"

"Wont your Mum and sister be annoyed with you though?"

He shook his head "Nope, Mum and Alice are going to Mum's sisters in Devon so they won't mind. I really want to spend Christmas with you baby… I want to spend every single day with you Lauren."

"You do?" Joey couldn't help but Laugh at the surprise in her voice.

"Yes I do… so please, spend Christmas with me?" he asked again

"Yes." Lauren's arms wrapped around his neck and held on tight as Joey hugged her to. "You do realise what you've signed up for don't you? A Branning family Christmas is never simple." She chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll survive… and I have something else to ask you too." He took a breath "I've met your family, so I thought it was only right you met mine? Maybe we could visit them before we go to yours for Christmas?"

"I'd really like that."

"Good, I can tell my Mum's really excited to meet you… so's Alice. I think they'll be happy to put a face to the name. They say I've spoken about you quite a lot." He chuckled lightly and the two of them lay on the bed "Nearly two months we've been together now…"

"It feels longer…" Lauren teased and receive a nudge from Joey "Definitely feels longer" she giggled. "I'm serious though, it feels like we've been together for ages… like in a good way though."

"nice save" Joey smiled "Well I plan and being with you for ever and ever and ever… Do you think we could possibly continue that kiss from earlier?"

"I think I could manage that…"

**Well suspicions are raised ! And Joey's going to spend Christmas with the Brannings ... I'll be back a little later as I don't know if I'm going to be able to post tomorrow and if I do it will be pretty early again xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

That day was THE day, it was the day everything would change and her world would crumble… her life would never be the same again. Ok it wasn't that bad, but Lauren being Lauren and the huge drama queen she was, she was completely terrified and she really did feel like the world was ending. She stood, staring at her reflection wanting to shrivel up and die because that would be less painful than what was about to come. Joey had tried everything to reassure her but she was having none of it. She was scared that it would be the same disaster that everything turned out to be. And what was happening that day you might ask? Lauren was meeting Joey's Mum and Sister

This was the first time she would ever formally meet one of her boyfriends parents. She'd obviously meet Eddie moon before and Ian Beale but she already know them, it wasn't like this, this was a first... ok so she may have been overreacting a tad, but this was a big deal for her.

"Do I look ok? should I dress more casual ? Am I too overdressed? I'm too overdressed aren't I? I'll go change, I must have something else to wea…"

Joey cut her off before she could say anything else, his hands slinking round her waist and pulling her into him "you look beautiful, my Mum is going to love you, just be your normal slightly insane self" he chuckled as she slapped him across the arm.

He pulled her around to face him and gave her a huge hug and kissed her forehead. Lauren sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest this was what she needed. Lauren looked up into his eyes and spoke softly "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding she's going to love you babe…"

"I'm no good with new people it's like my weirdness gets amplified a thousand percent and nervous awkwardness and clumsiness get shoved into the mix for the hell of it."

"Your being silly… Mum will love you and you know why?" her head weakly shook "Because I Love you… Now stop fussing and get your coat."

Lauren quickly pecked his lips and shrugged her coat on. They'd stayed at a B&B outside of Walford for the night so it was easier for them to get to Joey's Mum's and then to Laurens. Joey shut her suitcase and grabbed his keys, ushering Lauren through the door, linking their fingers as they left.

*JL*JL*JL*

Laurens tension was rising and rising as they drove, she was questioning everything. Would him mum hate her for risking her son's career ? Lauren didn't see herself as mingling type of person so what impression would she give? She'd been called a cold face Bitch a fair few times in the past and that really wasn't the impression she wanted to give "What could possibly go wrong?" she asked herself internally.

A lot was her answer…

Joey must have sensed her change in mood and he gently lifted her hand and kissed it gently "Don't be so nervous, you look beautiful baby, they'll love you..."

The car stopped after 20minutes and the faded fear rose again. Joey helped her from the car and took the gifts for his Mum and Alice from the boot. He took her hand once again and they walked silently to the door. He didn't even have chance to knock as they were greeted by high pitched screaming. Joey stumbled back a little as a girl (who Lauren guessed was Alice) flung herself at him.

"Alice love, let the poor boy breath…" Him mum stepped forward and gave Joey a hug. Joey's Mum wasn't in the slightest how Lauren had imagined her to be. she was petite really, well in comparison to Joey, and he wasn't the tallest. She was slim, but not skinny and had light brown hair that sat just on her shoulders. But what caught Lauren the most was her eyes, she had dark brown eyes just like her son and when she smiled at Joey, Lauren could see the softness and it was like looking at Joey double . "My beautiful boy… Let me look at you" she stepped back holing him at arm's length "You get more handsome each time I see you, I'm so happy your home"

Joey blushed slightly, rolling his eyes. "It's good to be home Mum."

"Oh gosh you must think I'm so rude!" she turned to Lauren and instantly pulled her into a hug. "You must be Lauren?"

"its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Adams" she said and then started to panic, internally at least, when she shook her head.

"oh call me Susan…I've not been called Mrs Adams for years" she said with a laugh and pulled her into another hug. Joey watched a little concerned as his Mum held on, Lauren threw him a pleading look.

"Ok Mum you can let go now, I think you're hurting her, Mum…" he laughed and eased Lauren back into my arms. They finally shut the front door and were ushered into the kitchen. "You ok?" joey asked her as he took her coat.

"I really am… Thanks for talking sense into me this morning, my mind got ahead of me"

"You don't say?" Joey kissed her and the two walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

*JL*JL*JL*

They sat at the table, Joey noticing his mum had set it ready for their lunch. He could smell all the homey smells too and it was enough to make his mouth water, he really had missed home cooked food.

"Joey hasn't stopped talking about you Lauren, although when he said you were beautiful, I didn't think he really meant this much" Alice said with a smile. Laurens cheeks flushed bright red.

"She can't take a compliment" Joey grinned, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Joey's never brought a girl back before, you, are the first !" Alice chimed "Drink?" she poured Lauren a glass of wine before she'd even answered.

"Al, Lauren doesn't drink any more…" Joey said handing her the glass back.

"Oh sorry Lauren…I didn't think." Alice stuttered

"It's fine honestly, you didn't know" she smiled "so what do you do Alice?"

"I'm still at university, studying to be a social worker" she said proudly. Alice was the brain of the two of them really, Joey was clever but just not in the academic sense.

"Ooo, that sounds good…"

The timer of the oven beeped and Susan came dashing back in. The younger three hadn't even realised she'd gone, they'd been so into the conversation. "watch out you three…" she carried a huge tray over to the table and placed it in the middle. "I hope you like cottage pie Lauren" she grinned

"It's my favourite actually and this looks so good…" Joey leaned over and kissed her hair smiling at him Mum.

"Come on then dig in…"

**Poor Lauren was having a bit of a melt down wasn't she ? And we've met Joey's Mum and sister ... What do we think ? I shall reply to reviews on Sunday xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Once they'd finished eating, Susan had done the washing up much to Joey's annoyance as she wouldn't let anyone help, it was in her nature to fuss and be motherly and assured them she'd missed having someone to fuss over. They spent the afternoon playing board games and watching Christmas movies just being a proper family, as Lauren would say.

*JL*JL*JL*

The fire was roaring as the night drew in, the winter weather well and truly hitting. Susan sat in the armchair, needle and thread in hand as she stitched away at a cushion cover she'd made, she looked at her two children, unable to remember the last time she'd seen them both as happy as they were then. She watched Lauren as she softly drifted to sleep in Joey's arms, as they lay together on the sofa. She'd known how serious Joey was about Lauren form the moment he'd mentioned her on the phone and he never told his mum about girls so Susan knew that Lauren was special.

Joey's hand brushed down Laurens back as she lay against him, her cheek pressed against his chest whilst his arms held her close. "She's a wonderful girl Joey, I can see why you've fallen for her." Joey looked up at his Mum and smiled sheepishly "She's very beautiful too…"

"Ye she is… even more so because she doesn't see it. I'm really happy you get on with her, she was afraid she would give off the wrong impression" he chuckled

"Well I tell you now, I've never seen you look so happy Joey and I can tell that's down to Lauren, so no matter the impression she gives; which by the way is glowing, I would have accepted her into the family son." She briefly returned to her stitching and then shook it out as she finished. "There…I think Your Aunt Helen will like it don't you?"

"She'll love it Mum." He went quiet for a little whole and Susan could see he was mulling something over in his mind, Alice seemed to notice too.

"Don't think too much Joey, you'll injure yourself" she teased, giggling to herself.

"Alice! She's right though Joey, what's on your mind?"

He glanced at Lauren who was still sleeping and then turned to him Mum "I want to ask Lauren to Move in with me once her training is finished…I know we haven't been together long but, it feels right and I know I don't want to be without her... I'm just worried she'll say no or that she thinks it's too soon" he told her.

"Well ask her then…I've a feeling she'll say yes Joey. You leave the room she's waiting for you to come back, anyone else talks; she's talking to them, but her eyes are still on you son… it doesn't matter how long you've been together" she shook her head "If you know Laurens the one, then go for it"

Alice frowned and glared at her Mother pointedly "Why didn't you give that speech to me when I wanted to move in with Frankie?"

"Because Alice love, you'd been with the boy for two weeks and what happened the week after you asked me if you could move in with him?"

Alice sighed at her Mum's question looking rather resigned "We broke up" she mumbled "doesn't mean anything though!"

"Of course not" Susan smirked as her daughter left the room a little miffed by her Mum's support of Joey . "look Joey, i'll be the first to admit you didn't have the easiest of childhoods your father was a poor excuse for a man and did some bad things in his time. You were no angel" she smiled and Joey had the decency to look a little sorry "But the Army gave you something to do, they kicked you into gear and gave you meaning. You turned your life around Joey and I was so proud watching you get your badge. Then when you got injured..."

"I'd rather not talk about that Mum..." Joey sighted

"well tough, it was part of your life for nearly two years and will always be part of it. It was a hard time for all of us Joey, we didn't know if you were Alive... but you were. When you woke up in that hospital and realised the extent of the damage, do you remember what you said to me?"

Joey could see the tears in his mothers eyes and looked at her sadly "I told you id rather be dead..." he mumbled "You know I didn't mean it Mum"

"At the time son, you were entirely serious. It's took so long to get you back to who you were and seeing with you Lauren makes me wonder if you would ever be happy anywhere else... with anyone else"

"I know I wouldn't..." Joey smiled, his fingers brushing through his girlfriends hair. "Where are you going with this conversation mum?"

Susan stood up, placing her sewing things down and moving to her son. She kneeled in front of the sofa and looked into his eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't be scared Joey... life is short to analyse every thought and you of all people know that in the Army, every day could be your last. So hold onto her Joey, love her and she'll love you back... gosh she already does, the girl is in awe of you." she brushed her thumb over her sons cheek, smiling at him "Move in with her, Marry her, spend the rest of your life with her ...and never let go."

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stirred in Joey's arms a while later, finally waking up. Her eyes cracked open and saw Joey watching her. "Quit staring at me…"

He kissed her lips softly and laughed "I can't too interesting. Good sleep gorgeous?"

"The best… it wasn't interrupted by an annoying Sargent or corporal" she teased "What time is anyway?" she pushed herself up a little and looked around the room seeing they were alone "Where's your Mum and sister?"

"It's currently half 10 babe, they went to bed."

"I slept for that long" Joey nodded "Gosh I really was comfy. You could have woke me up" she said softly

"no, you looked too peaceful and you've had a tough few weeks." Lauren sighed as his fingers dragged softly over her shoulder and down her spine. She shivered under his touch and met him in a kiss.

"We should go to bed now, long couple of days ahead of us" he told her, effortlessly pulling her to her feet and leading her up the stairs. Joey pushed the door to the spare room open where he'd put their things earlier. "Go on in, I'll be two minutes. Just got to check the doors locked."

Lauren nodded and started to undress, removing her makeup and putting her hair into a lose plait. By the time Joey got back, Lauren was already in the bed and was half asleep again, she'd turned the main light off and had the lamp on instead, it made it feel more warm and homely.

Joey slipped his clothes off leaving his boxers on, and slid in the bed next to Lauren. He smiled when he realised she had one of his old Army shirts on that he'd packed. "Looks so much better on you babe…" he told her, slinking his arm around her waist. "This will be the first proper night we get to spend together" he smiled, kissing Laurens shoulder blade through her top.

"I know… and this bed is way more comfortable than those Army things, I'll never want to go back" she laughed

"7 more weeks baby girl and then you move on. You get better living quarters"

"really ?" Joey nodded "I'm really tired" she said, a yawn escaping just to back up her words. "Love you Joey"

"Night baby, I love you too". It wasn't long before Lauren was asleep in his arms again, he could really get used to that feeling.

**Well everything seems just perfect doesn't it ? What did you think of joey's little confession about wanting to live with Lauren ? And his history, so much more to be discovered there... plus his Mum's little speech, how lovely ! Leave a review and I shall post again later... xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Time for a Branning Christmas...**

Early the next morning the two were saying their goodbyes to Susan and Alice. Lauren was currently talking to Alice as Joey said Goodbye to his Mum.

"Look after yourself Joe, and Lauren ok?" she warned him and gave him a big hug.

"You know I will Mum, have great day tomorrow…I've left presents for you and Al under the tree" he said softly, smiling at Lauren as she appeared next to him and took his hand. "are you ready babe?"

Lauren nodded and proceeded to give Susan a hug "It was lovely meeting you Susan, I hope to see you soon" she smiled

"You too sweetheart. Maybe I'll see you at your passing out parade?" she looked at Joey questioning to see if it would be allowed.

"I'm sure that could be arranged Mum. Anyway we've got to go." He gave his sister and Mum another hug "We'll see you soon ok?" he and Lauren both climbed into the car, tooting the horn and waving as they drove to Walford.

*JL*JL*JL*

The drive wasn't as long as they were expecting it to be so they were at number five for around half 11. They'd sung the Christmas songs on the radio all the way there, smiled as they saw all the people rushing around doing last minute shopping. It was begging to feel a lot like Christmas.

Lauren had decided not to text her parents to tell them they were on the way, she wanted to give them an early surprise. Joey unloaded the car as Lauren excitedly knocked on the front door. She prayed there was someone in.

Lauren laughed as she heard little scurries the other side of the door and the they abruptly stopped. "Olivia Branning ! What have I told you about trying to open the door?" the door clicked open a couple of seconds later, Tanya standing in the hallway with an apron on and Olivia standing to the side.

"Surprise!" Lauren cheered, managing to catch Olivia as she flung herself at her. "Hello Baby!"

"Lauren ! Oh Joey you're here too ! come on in out the cold…" she shepherded them in the lounge, fussing around them as they got sorted. "Oh Let me get your father …MAX, MAX ! Lauren and Joey are here !" she shouted.

"Where shall I put these?" Joey asked as he stood in the doorway laden with presents.

"Oh My… under the tree please love." She looked at all the presents as Joey placed them down "Lauren, you shouldn't have brought so much…"

Joey saw the slight blush on his girlfriend's face as she was lightly told off but she only smiled "I'm earning now and I wanted to" Before Tanya could argue anymore, Max and Oscar appeared.

"Joey!" Oscar ran straight to him and jumped on his lap, Lauren would have been offend but she could see the joy on her little brothers face, and it made her heart melt a little.

"Hell little man! Look at you dressed up in all your smart clothes" Oscar had dark jeans and a check shirt on with a tank top over it, if he wasn't mistake Joey would have said it was hand knitted.

"We're going for food at the pub and then we'd going to turch" he said proudly "Is you and Lauren coming wiv us?"

"I don't know mate, you'll have to ask your sister" Lauren had been talking to her father when Oscar prodded her in the arm.

She looked at him and saw his cheeky grin shining back at her "Is you coming out wiv us?"

Lauren looked confused and looked between her parents "You and Joey are more than welcome to sweetheart if you want. We're going to the Vic for lunch about half 12 and then Dot's asked us if we'd like to go to Christingle with the twins, Abi and Jay are coming. So are Fats and Poppy and Whitney"

"Joe?" with one look at her, Joey knew she wanted to go, besides it would be nice to have a proper Christmas filled few days.

"I'm up for it if you want to go baby ?"

"I'd really like to… we need to change first though"

"you have enough time… we've tried to clear some space in the spare room for the two of you. So you can stay here instead of the B&B, you'll get to wake up here Christmas Morning?" Max told them

"Thanks Dad… We best get sorted baby" Lauren suggested, lifting Olivia from her lap and ruffling her hair. Joey did the same with Oscar and followed his girlfriend out of the room and up the stairs.

*JL*JL*JL*

Max and Tanya waited for the two to leave the room before they started up their conversation "She needs to know Tanya, we can't keep putting it off..."

"I don't want to ruin their first Christmas together, another day or two wont hurt will it ?" She pleaded with her husband.

"we promised no more lies Tanya..." Max said softly "And Whitney is going to be at the pub do you not think that she may feel the need to tell Lauren?"

"I'm worried what she'll do Max, What Joey will do when he finds out, you've seen how protective of her he is... let's not tell her today okay?"

Max sighed, he didn't want to spoil his daughters Christmas not at all, but the longer they held off, the more damage it could potentially cause.

**Oooo, intrigued are we ? Well maybe I could be persuaded to post the next chapter later on, we all know a Branning Christmas Isn't Christmas without some drama! I'll reply to reviews in a second Xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Soon enough they were all standing on the pavement waiting for Max to lock the front door. Joey and Lauren stood arm in arm next to Abi and Jay, who had already started up a friendship with Joey. "Let's get this show on the road then" Max clapped his hands together and took Tanya's in his, leading the rest of the Branning clan across the gardens.

Oscar and Olivia were chasing each other down the street, having started, and not finished an argument from before they left. Lauren smiled warmly her body nuzzling into Joey's as she revelled in the happiness of it all, Joey's kiss to her head just heightened the joy. He could see she was happy and that made him happier too.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was quite excited, although a little nervous too, that she was about to introduce Joey to her friends properly. They had all briefly met at the funeral, but under the circumstances of the day the introduction had been brief to say the least. Lauren had given Joey the lowdown about the group earlier on and he could tell how much they meant to her. Joey instantly took a liking to Fatboy and poppy, peter too, but she couldn't say he'd had the same reaction about Whitney and Tyler, despite Lauren telling him it was all history now.

"Well here we are…The queen Victoria" she mused as they stood outside of the bright red doors. "You ready to be interrogated again?" she teased, nodding to her father as he told them they were going in.

"you said that about meeting your Mum and Dad and I survived that didn't I ?"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and by the way…I'd steer clear of Lucy." She stated, seeing his face scrunch up with confusion.

"Why?" he pondered

"Well, she may flirt with you, no actually, she will flirt with you and probably run me down and try to kiss you... she's a bit of a cow" Lauren knew Lucy very well, and a new face meant Lucy would be on top of her game, taken or not.

"I already dislike her" he said, smirking at her and causing her to laugh "can we go in now babe?"

Joey held open the door for her, letting Lauren in before himself -the perfect gentlemen.

"Yo, Baby Girl!" Fats' voice was the first to meet her as he appeared from the table he was at. He was quickly hugging her and he whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Fats this is Joey…you didn't get to meet properly last time" she smiled softly, stepping aside so the two could meet, Joey placing his hand out to shake Fatboys.

"Nice to meet you man, glad to see ma girl with a smile on her face init?"

"Good to meet you too.." joey replied

"you got 5 to come have a drink with us?" Lauren nodded after reading Joey's face for his answer. Fats led them over to the table and all eyes were on them. "Look who's back" fats cheered. "This is Joey, Baby girls man…" Poppy and Peter both gave her hugs and introduced themselves to Joey. Lucy shot a dirty smile at Lauren but smirked at Joey and Tyler well… he was lucky he was over the other side of the table.

"Didn't waste your time did you Lauren?" he spat. "Another one of you lot is he?"

Lauren frowned at him "What's that supposed to mean?" Joey's hand settled on her back moving calmingly in circular motions. "if you mean in the Army, then yes, Joey is in the army. Not like it's any of your business." Tyler scoffed "what's your problem Tyler?"

"Babe…" Lauren let out a breath letting joey comfort her as she could feel herself getting worked up. "Don't let him get to you alright?"

"Lauren! Your back" Lauren turned out of Joey's arms a little to see Whitney standing red eyed at the bar.

"Whit..." Laurens eyes did a scan of her and saw she looked pretty ill. She almost ran to her and gave her a huge hug "What's happened?" she asked

Whitney wiped her eyes and pulled back "Oh god, you dont know do you?" she looked at the table of their friends and then at Lauren.

Lauren frowned, staring at her best friend "Know what Whitney?" Joey was at her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Babe..."

"What don't I know Whitney?" she said desperately, trying not to draw anymore attention to them.

"It's ..." she took a breath "I thought your mum and Dad should have told you by now Lauren, babe I really did. It's Tony... he's been released from prison."

Laurens breath caught in shock and she stumbled back against Joey, she swallowed harshly "When?"

"a week ago." Whit told her and Lauren closed her eyes. "I know it's hard... and I wanted to tell you"

"Really? Only I thought that if that was the case, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

Joey pulled her back staring at the two girls "Who's Tony?" Lauren didn't answer him but Whitney did, Tyler moving around the table and joint her side.

"Tony was my step father. He got sent to prison he was grooming me, used me I was only 16...he did the same to Lauren."

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut as she hear Whitney speak, she would do anything to erase it from her memory. Joey turned her in his arms and held her close shushing her cries softly. Joey was softly talking to her and had effectively dismissed her parents several times.

"That's it Lauren... don't worry about Whitney, just think about yourself as usual." Tyler shot as he sat Whitney back at the table.

Joey automatically went into protective mode turning Lauren out of sight and stepping forward. "I'd watch your mouth if I was you... I know all about your past with Lauren and if it wasn't for the fact I was more concerned for my girl right now I'd be shutting you up myself " he nudge Lauren gently towards her family and turned back to the table aiming his comment at Whitney "I hope he was worth what you did to Lauren... come on babe"

After a few seconds composing herself she wiped her eyes and turned to Fats, poppy and Peter mainly "When I'm back again, maybe some of us could meet up properly ?"

Poppy reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze "We'd like that…"

They walked back over to the family who were all seated at a long table at the far end of the pub, her parents looking at her sadly "we're sorry we didn't tell you..." Max started, but Lauren shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it" she told them and they decided not to argue with her.

"I saved you and Joey a seat!" Olivia chimed pointing to two chairs in the middle of herself and Oscar, and Lauren was more than ever grateful for her presence.

"That was very kind of you baby" Lauren ran her hand over Olivia's head "Which one's mine then?"

"You's by me and Joey by Oscar…cus they's boys" she said with a bright smile. "you's got to sit !" she tugged on Laurens arm and she and Joey did as they were told.

Joey looked across to her a sympathetic look in his face "are you sure you're ok babe? We can go if you like babe..."

"I'm fine...I've got you and the Twins and you..." she said again "I'm good"

*JL*JL*JL*

The rest of the meal went by with no dramas (Thank god) and Joey could see the smile grow on her face again. By the time dessert had arrived it was getting a little late and Olivia had made her way onto Laurens lap, and had fallen to sleep, Oscar was full of energy though and was giving Jay the run around.

"She looks so much like you Lauren… and your amazing with her, with them both." Joey told her a look of longing in his eyes.

Lauren smiled kindly and kissed Olivia's hair "She's my baby… my baby girl"

Joey frowned for a second "She's, she's not yours is she?" he asked more than seriously, causing Lauren to giggle.

"No" she shook her head "It feels like she is sometimes. They were really young when Mum first got ill and I took on a lot of the motherly roles, Dad wasn't around and Liv had always been really close to me, it just got stronger from there, I know I would have been too young but I wish she was mine…"

"You'll have your own little girl one day Lauren and little boy. I'll make sure we get that…" Joey smiled.

She looked up and held his gaze "I think I've just fallen a little bit more in love with you Joey Adams."

"Good, 'cus your stuck with me. And when you want to tell me about what happened in the past then i'll be there to listen..."

**:( no one guessed that one did they ? I dont think the parents are in the good books are they ay? Back tomorrow xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After going to the church for Christingle with Dot, the Branning clan finally made it back home. Max and Tanya had driven back with the twins so they could get them in bed, but Lauren and Joey chose to walk it back. Lauren had wanted to talk things through with Joey, explain heat had happens with Tony and that was something she needed to do when the twins weren't around. understandably Joey had been angry when Lauren had finished telling him past events, and if he was being truthful he was really disappointed in her parents. He knew telling your parents something like that may have been hard, but them not being around enough to even notice was beyond his understanding. Yes he had the worst father in the world, but his Mum had made up for it. She was the best Mother he could have possibly wished for and knowing that Tanya hadn't been like that with Laune; when she clearly needed to have been, really upset him.

Lauren had talked him round though and told him that things had changed and she hardly recognised her parents now a days, they were so much better and supportive of her, in everything she did. Joey relented and agreed not to say anything (even though he wanted to).

*JL*JL*JL*

They got back to number five around half an hour after her parents, Lauren let them in slightly nervous that they would want to explain everything when all she wanted to do was forget. Joey nudged her into he house and shut the door behind them, taking their coats and hanging them up. "We're back..." Lauren said gently, half hoping they could slip upstairs and avoid them, obviously that was never going to happen and her parents appeared in the lounge doorway.

"Hello, Love... why don't you come and sit with us for a while, the twins are in bed?" Tanya asked, hope raised in her voice.

Lauren looked at Joey and he pulled her a little closer to him "Thanks Tanya but I think we're going to go straight to bed"

"Please, let us explain... we need to Lauren."

Joey looked at her and then to his girlfriend "It's up to you baby?"

Lauren looked at her parents and felt a little guilty for being off with them, they looked genuinely sorry. "Fine, but once we have this conversation that... Man, is never mentioned ever again ok?"

"Agreed" Max said, placing his arm over Laurens shoulder as she dodged past them and into lounge. She sat on the sofa with Joey next to her and stared expectantly at her parents. "We're sorry we didn't tell you" Max started and Lauren rolled her eyes about to get up "We didn't tell you because we were trying to protect you." her glare softened a little "We didn't protective you back then so we need to now. And before you say you can protect yourself... we know, but your still our daughter. You might be 18 but your still our little girl and it's still our job to worry and to try and keep you safe."

"Daddy..."

"The police came round to speak to us looking for an address to send a letter to, but when we told them you were in the Army they suggested that it may be easier for all involved of we told you"

Lauren nodded "I get that... but why wait so long? You knew that whit was going to tell me if she saw me..."

"We wanted to" Tanya said "But we've seen how happy your life is at the moment, I've never seen you smile so much Lauren, why should he ruin that ? He tried to hurt you in the past and made your life sad he wasn't getting the opportunity to do it again." Tanya's words hit Joey and he truly understood why they had done what they had. He too would do anything to protect Lauren and so he couldn't be annoyed at them for wanting to do the same. It seems Lauren agreed too, she stood up and hugged her parents.

"Thank you..." she whispered to them, both holding her a little tighter.

"It's our job babe, although I have a feeling we might have been demoted" Her Dad teased glancing at Joey "He can use weaponry..." he laughed.

Lauren giggled "Oh I know" Joey smirked at her knowing full well the weapon Lauren was talking about wasn't his gun. On many occasion the two had teased the other with the odd strip of a top or a slow bend to the floor. "I think we're going to go to bed now..." Lauren pulled away from her parents and inclined her head towards the door.

"ok, night Love, we'll see you in the morning." Lauren nodded and left the room followed by Joey.

She sauntered up the stairs and Joey become slightly distracted as he watched her bum wiggle as she walked. He groaned slightly and strode up a couple of steps, slapping her bum as he reached her. "I think we could do with an early Christmas present..." he smirked and lifted her from her feet and bounding into the soar room.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Lauren! Lauren , get uuuuup!" a tiny, persistent voice called over and over and _over_ again. "Lauren ! C'mon, Lauren! Get up!"

Lauren groaned and turned her head slightly to see Oscar and Olivia sitting at the foot of the bed "Osc, it's really early buddy" Joey heard his girlfriend groan, a grin crossing his lips. "Go back to sleep. It's still dark."

"It's Dark 'cus you got your eyes closed" the little boy insisted. "It's really bright"

Joey really had to bite down his laughter when he realised the bright beam of light in his vision was the bedroom light.

"Oscar" Lauren groaned. "Ten more minutes?"

Joey moved over and smiled whispering into her ear "Are you really trying to reason with a four year old on Christmas morning?" he asked as he opened his eyes fully. Turns out that wasn't the wisest of moves.

"Joey!" he squealed before launching himself on top of him. "It's Crimmas! And Laurens being mean!"

"Liv…" this time Oliva was trying her luck. She'd moved to sit further up the bed and was repeatedly taping Lauren's arm.

Joey heard Lauren groan again so he reached over and put his hand on her hip. "We getting up?" after a small sob Lauren nodded. Joey rolled out of bed; thankful he'd redressed the previous night , and grabbed Oscar and Olivia from the bed, holding one twin on each hip. "Come on…"

"Yeah, get up Lazy!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing when he heard Olivia tell Lauren off.

"Okay… okay, I'm up" she climbed a little hazily from the bed and threw Joey's hoody on over the top of her PJ's. Joey placed the twins to the floor and guided them silently down the stairs. There was a slight light under the lounge door and he wondered if the rest of the family were already up. Lauren pushed the door open the twins (and Joey) gasping at what they saw. "careful you two" she warned as they darted over to the tree and stared shaking presents.

"Happy Christmas gorgeous…" Joey whispered into her ear, his arms slinking around her waist as stood in the doorway and watched the twins. "It looks like Santa's grotto in here"

"Yep… The Brannings love a good Christmas." She said somewhat sarcastically "Mum and Dad like to make a nice start to the day because guaranteed by 12 it'll be drama central."

"Lollen? Can we open the presents?" Olivia asked so sweetly.

"You know we have to wait for Mummy and Daddy and Abs to wake up munchkin…" the pout automatically formed on her face and Joey laughed, seeing she was Laurens double when she did that. "We can have breakfast and watch some TV though?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Breakfast was long forgotten about halfway through as the rest of the family woke up, which of course meant present time.

They all sat in the lounge with Christmas music playing as they took it in turns to open presents. Joey sat with his back against the arm chair, Lauren between his legs.

"This one's for you Lollen!" Olivia passed her rectangular box and rushed off back to her pile of presents.

Lauren read of the label and noticed it was from Joey. "Joey…" she said quietly. "You didn't …"

"Just open it..."

She watched him for a moment before looking down and pulling the top from the box. Inside was a small delicate necklace, it had two hearts interlinked, the one slightly bigger than the other.

"Joey…" she breathed, turning to look at him.

"I love you Lauren. I love you for eternity...Wherever I go, even when we're oceans apart, you'll always have a part of me with you." He told her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling when she tried to deepen it. "Uh uh! Little ones in the room." He chucked again as Lauren groaned and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank You Joey…I feel like my gift was a bit rubbish now."

Joey shook his head "I love the watch baby… but you've given me the best gift ever and you don't even know it. You've given me the last few days, it's been the best Christmas so far…"

**So the drama is over and they've had a very happy Christmas ...Lets see what the next chapter brings, back tomorrow xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The rest of Christmas day was the best Lauren could have possibly hoped for, her Dad had organised everything perfectly and so as promised, he and Tanya got married under the trees in the gardens. Olivia and Oscar were flower girl and pageboy, with Lauren and Abi as bridesmaids. It had been the perfect ending to an even more perfect day.

New year had been celebrated at the Vic, without the appearance of Tyler or Lucy. Tyler had apparently gone back to Spain to be with his Dad and Brother, which Lauren was more than happy about and after making things up with Whitney, Lauren discovered that she didn't seem all too fussed by it either. They all saw the new year in with fireworks and Auld Lang Syne, and of course a midnight kiss.

*JL*JL*JL*

Sadly the next week came too quickly for anyone's liking and Joey and Lauren had to say their goodbyes to return to Winchester Barracks. Lauren assured them that they would see her even sooner than last time as there would be a family day at the base and they could come and visit her. Of course, Oscar and Olivia couldn't quite understand and were more than upset to see their sister and of course Joey, leave again.

Lauren put on a brave face though and didn't cry. She knew that once she'd gone back to base, time would fly again and she'd soon be home for a while before her second stage training. They drove back with strange feelings. That weekend had changed so much for them. Both had met each other's families now and Joey had suggested he saw a long term future with Lauren and once he's said that, she could too.

In her mind it had always been a given though, she knew from the second time he'd spoken to her that she liked him, possibly even loved him that early on too, and she firmly knew now that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Unfortunately, she knew that would come with a lot of sacrifices on both of their behalves and returning to keeping their relationship a secret was just one of the sacrifices they were going to have to make, however hard it would be.

*JL*JL*JL*

Weeks 8 to 12 of training had all of the recruits begging for mercy. The first half of their training seemed like a breeze in comparison. They were now on a full training schedule, starting at half 5 in the morning and lasting until their training officers were satisfied, which was usually around 4pm.

Their first week had been the drill test which they'd practiced endlessly for the previous weeks. They were watched like hawks as they marched and handled their weaponry to make sure they hit the grade. Luckily every one of Laurens troop passed and consequently got their cap badges.

The family also got to visit at the end of that week too and were able to whiteness the badges been presented. It was the first time in a very long time that Lauren was proud of herself, and seeing the look on her parents faces made it even more special. The day had been wonderful and was made better when Joey had been the one to present her badge, whispering an "I Love you" in her ear as he pinned the badge to her cap.

*JL*JL*JL*

After that first week, all the excitement vanished. They completed task after task, hour after hour. Assault courses, live firing, warfare exercises not to mention the rigorous sessions in the gym and pool.

The pool sessions that Lauren once loved were now everyone's worst nightmare. They were swimming fully clothed in uniform, with kit bag and diving to the bottom of the pool to retrieve a life-size body. To make things worse, their training hand now been taken over the more senior training officer (who was a complete slave driver) and Joey was around less.

He and Lauren hadn't been able to steal anytime together either, which was playing on both of their minds. Joey was more than cautious now too, as his Major had become a little suspicious of his whereabouts on more than one occasion.

It wasn't until they reached week 12 that panic completely set in. The girls were in the middle of gym session with Joey, when three smartly dressed Men walked into the gym. The girls spotted them instantly and could see by the uniform that one was a Major and at least one of the other two worked in human resources. Laurens heart pounded as they walked further into the room and she realised the other person was from the legal sector of the Army.

The three walked over towards Joey, who saluted at their appearance. "Sergeant Adams, if you'd accompany us to the offices please…"

Laurens swallowed hard as Joey nodded and walked with them. He paused slightly by the doorway and looked at Lauren shaking his head with a smile, following the men out of the room. Lauren searched the room hoping to see Nancy or Ella near but instead she found Vicky, standing with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

**Well we've moved along with the story a little now... but Joey! What's going to happen? 15 reviews and I will post again :) xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Sir, what's all this about?" Joey asked although he had a pretty bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"Take a seat please." The most senior of officers sat at his desk and indicated for Joey to sit across from him, he waited for Joey to sit and then began. "Can you confirm your name and rank please."

"Sergeant Joseph Adams of the Royal Artillery 7th parachute regiment, Sir."

"And your years of service please…" the Major was marking off his answers on the computer as Joey spoke.

Joey frowned, wondering why he was being asked such simple questions they already knew the answers to. "I've been in the army for 7 years. Joined when I was 16 years old. I had my first deployment in 2006 where I served in Afghanistan for 2years. I then had three months of UK deployment working in homeland security. In 2008 I was called for a second overseas Deployment where I served for 12 months, Sir."

"You finished your deployment early didn't you Adams?" Joey nodded "Why was that?"

"Myself and my section were involved in an attack in Hellmann's province Sir. I was a Lance corporal at this time and they were under my command for that mission Sir. We were on patrol, along the borders… Sir"

"Yourself and two of your Soldiers made it out Alive though?" the Major asked, finally looking at Joey properly.

"Yes Sir."

"You don't hold the rank you do for no reason Sergeant Adams. I have knowledge to believe that you yourself were injured, hence your early leave?"

Joey nodded weakly "Yes Sir, I was shot in my shoulder and had glass embedded in my spine from the blast of the bomb. I spent 8 months in the Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Birmingham. I had four operations to remove the glass from my back and I essentially had to learn to walk again."

"Your previous Major, tells me you were back into training within a year of your accident?" Joey nodded again "How long is it you've been a training sergeant, Adams?"

"This is my first year as a sergeant Sir, last year I was a still a lance corporal and only had minor duties as I was still recovering Sir."

There was a silence as the Major switched the computer screen off and indicated for the other two personnel (who had been stood by the door) to leave. The door closed shut and Joey became very nervous again. "Joseph… may I call you Joseph?"

"Joey… please, Sir." He said softly

"Ok Joey… there have been a few things brought to my attention over the last couple of weeks, and I've let it slide previously." He pushed his chair forward and leaned on the desk "but now... I've had, Intel let's say. Do you know how serious your title of Sergeant Is, Joey?…"

"Of course I do Sir!" his voice sounding a little harsher than he'd intended.

"Then I take you aren't doing anything to Jeopardize that rank?" Joey sighed and could hear the suggestion in his voice "Or the career of any other… recruit."

"What exactly is it you're asking me Sir?"

"I know about your escapades with Private Branning, Joseph and whilst it hasn't yet impacted anything…I must make you aware of the consequences." He warned

"Are you cautioning me ?" he asked half expecting the answer to be yes. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest, his thoughts going to Lauren. "Because If you are, then I can make it much easier for you…" Joey stood up about to remove his sergeant badge from his lapel.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Adams. I take it that you are in a relationship with Miss Branning?" Joeys silence gave him answer. "You do know because of your rank and you being her training sergeant, this is... serious."

"Like I said I can make this a whole lot easier for all involved Sir."

"You are not giving up your rank Adams, your too valuable to our regiment, you'd only be disappointing yourself. We don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose Lauren!" he shouted and stood up beginning to pace the room.

"My hands are tied Joey…I shall have to pass this information on to the board of Values and standards I'm afraid." Joey could see his Major wasn't happy about the situation, but neither was he happy about passing the information on to the legal board.

"Sir isn't there anything you can do?"

"How many weeks training does she have left?" He asked

"Two weeks Sir" Joey replied, a frown marking his features

"And she's currently on track to pass?" Joey nodded "Have you been the one to asses her in anyway or form?"

"No Sir, I believe Corporal Foster has been the one to pass Lauren. I know it would complicate things if I were to be the assessor…"

"Ok…I think because of the circumstances and due to the limited time Miss Branning had left on this base, we can draw an end to this issue. I do not wish to see or hear of your relationship with miss Branning or I shall be forced to take immediate action. Am I clear Adams?"

"Does this mean we can continue or relationship?" he asked hope so evident in his voice.

"Yes Sergeant. You may continue your relationship...discretely." Joey stood with his mouth open, still a little shocked by what he'd been told. "You may leave now Adams… And I'd advise miss Branning to keep distance between herself and Victoria Bateman "

"Yes Sir. Thank you" Joey saluted and walked towards the door, but turned to face his Major "Can I just ask why Sir?"

Without looking up from his computer screen he spoke softly. "Lorna Worthing. I met her when I was 19 years old. I was her Sergeant. Times haven't changed that much Adams… it was a struggle back then but We've been married 18 years now."

Joey smiled, now seeing his own story reflected in his Major. He nodded briefly and shut the door behind him. A sigh of relief escaped as he left the offices, he'd seriously had a narrow escape… he and Lauren both had.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey reached his quarters a little later and pushed open his door, shutting and locking it firmly behind him. He'd barely had chance to turn around when she launched at him. Joey's arms locked around her waist and held her against his chest. "What are you doing here babe?" he asked gently

"I thought you'd gone…I thought we'd been found out and they'd got rid of you or sent you to the law department. I was so scared I'd lost you and…" Joey cut her rambling off with a soft kiss.

"I'm fine, I'm here and I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere babe…"

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" she asked nervously.

"no babe... he knows though. The Major knows..." Laurens mouth hung open a little "Vicky..." He answered her unspoken question.

"What did the major say?"

Joeys arm tightened around her waist "nothing for you to worry your gorgeous little head about."

She sighted and moved out of his arms "maybe we should call this off for a while..." she whispered rubbing her hand against her head.

"Lauren!" Joey gasped "Babe that doesn't need to happen. He said as long as se don't flaunt it and he doesn't hear or see it then its ok... it's alright Lauren. Nothing is going to happen" Joey stepped forward and touched her arm gently.

"What if we do get caught though Joey, What then ? What happens when Vicky tells someone more senior?" Lauren was getting pretty agitated now, Joey took her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"That's never going to happen... Do you trust me?" she nodded almost instantaneously "Then get rid of all those silly little thoughts, and stop letting some stupid girl ruin what we have ok?"

"okay..." she said letting herself be held, one of his hugs could make everything feel better, and that's exactly what it did.

**Now after a lot and I mean a lot of research of how their relationship could continue I found a couple of loop holes let's say and with adding a little creativity for the story this chapter came about... so apologies if this isn't exactly how things in the Army would work...**

**A little more about Joey's past in there but more of that later... Lauren really was freaking out wasn't she ? Could this be the beginning of a tough time for them both? Back tomorrow xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Well I can definitely say I'm ready to go home" Ella laughed as she Nancy and Lauren, sat on one if the benches in the courtyard. It was now their final week of training and in three days' time, they would be awarded their official soldier status.

"I'd quite like to stay here a little longer to be honest, I got freedom and my Mum ain't trying to pluck and preen me every god given second" Nancy shuddered at the thought. "I bet your sad to be leaving too, ay Branning?"

Lauren nodded, as much as she wanted to go ad be with her family for a while, she knew leaving the base meant leaving Joey too. The previous couple of weeks, the two had discussed what would happen when Lauren returned home. Once the new recruits had left, Joey had another two weeks at the base, preparing it for another round of intakes. However he wouldn't be on the training team this time. Joey had decided (with a gentle nudge from his Major) that he should consider going back into frontline work. Of course that conversation hadn't gone down too well with Lauren but she knew that it was something she'd have to get used to. Things had been slightly fraught since the Vicky situation which wasn't helping Lauren get over the fact that they were going to be spending the next few weeks apart.

"What's happening with you anyway?" Ella asked "Like are you going with him where he goes or what?"

Lauren shrugged "We haven't really discussed that far ahead, all we know is I've got another 20 weeks of training, so I'll be in Bedford and he's going on a training course in Hereford I think… Something to do with special flight training"

"What does he actually do, like what regiment?"

"He's in the Royal Artillery, 7th parachute regiment… he's an Airborne gunner " she said with a soft smile.

"Bet he gets paid a right load, especially 'cus he's sergeant." Nancy said looking at Lauren "No wonder you went for him."

"Money does not come into it thank you very much!" she laughed. The three looked across the courtyard, it was a quiet day, all of them having been given half the day off in preparation for their passing out parade, they'd had training until midday and then the rest of the day was theirs to do as they please. It was nearly 5pm now and the dark was starting to draw in. "I'll definitely miss this place…and you two" she nudged Ella smiling as she got a nudge back. "promise we'll keep in touch, ye?" both girls nodded linking their little fingers, childish it might have been, but it meant something to them. A promise made like that was never broken.

"Here comes Sargent… wonder who he's come to see" Nancy said sarcastically rolling her eyes as Joey strolled over with a smile tugging at his lips. "Afternoon Sarge"

"Carter" he replied with a nod "Think you could spare you Branning so she can help me with some… filing?"

"That's what we're calling it nowadays is it?" She chuckled wiggling her eyebrows. Lauren glared at her shaking her head . "I guess we can loan her to you… just bring her back in one piece please"

"I'm not your property Nancy Carter!" she laughed standing up "I belong to my sergeant" her voice purred seductively as she and Joey walked off into the distance.

Ella watched as they walked of a contemplative look on her face "They are so sweet…I wish I had that"

"It's sickening… you don't need a man." Nancy patted her leg and stood up "Come on... let's go find the lads…I fancy I game of footy."

"What was that about not needing a man, Nance ?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey got back to his room 15 minutes later, having had to take a very long detour so they weren't seen. Lauren looked around the room and perched on the bed "I don't see any files in here, Sarge" she smirked a little of the confident Lauren returning.

"Oh silly me… my mistake. Must have dreamed it." he locked the door and moved over to the bed, leaning down and kissing her swiftly. "Do you know what today's day is?" Lauren frowned, she really had no clue.

"Thursday?"

Joey laughed at her response, she was right in a sense. "Yes it's Thursday, but it's also a very special day… it's valentine's day babe"

"Oh…" She certainly hadn't been thinking of Valentine's Day, it wasn't exactly a day she particularly liked, it was just another day. Come to think of it, she'd spent the day both in and out of a relationship and neither really made a difference to her. It was just a waste of time. "It's just another day Joey…"

"No it's not… it's a day I can spoil you and make you realise how special you are. And I'm allowed to shower you with soppy gifts" he saw her face pale a little "don't worry, I know you go all prickly at things like that so I've kept it simple… close your eyes." He told her, seeing her pout in response.

"Joey…"

"just close your eyes" she did as he asked and he kissed her lips "Keep them closed…"

She wondered what the heck he was doing as she could here movement around the room. She had this idea that he wasn't romantic, a stupid idea that she had no clue where it had come from. Her heart pounded harder and harder the longer her eyes were closed. Thinking about it, she noticed he had seemed more preoccupied than usual, the phone calls that always ended when she appeared, his later and longer duties, his general nervousness around her, Maybe this was why.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she moaned, desperately squeezing her eyes shut.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise" Joey's voice seemed as it was in the distance, and she frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice was nearer now, the bed dipping as she felt him sit next to her.

"Nothing, Why?"

"You just, you have a little frown line." His thumb brushed over the line as if the action would make it go away. "Right you ready?" her eyes went to open "Not just yet…" He chuckled at her frustrated sigh "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do" her body felt all the more alive as she felt Joey begin to remove her clothes. She stood still and let him strip her down to her underwear, all the time her eyes still closed, that was an experience she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon, mind you, any experience involving Joey was one she never wanted to forget.

"Take my hands…" she reached out and Joey took both of her hand in his and began slowly walking her across the room. Lauren could feel the texture change under her feet and she realised they were in his bathroom. "Ok… stay there two seconds." She heard the thud of material hit the floor and realised he was probably undressing too. "Ok you can open them…"

Laurens nervousness turned to surprise, the bathroom was lit dimly with little white candles, the bath filled with bubbles and red petals, she could see they weren't rose petals, but those of her favourite flower. There were two glasses on the side and she could see they were filled with Orange juice.

She could feel him behind her, the heat radiating from him. "I'm sorry there's no champagne but Juice was the best I could do without someone getting suspicious…" he shrugged as he trailed off. The silence reigned between them, Lauren rendered utterly speechless by his thoughtfulness and care. "I've never really been one for romance, but I wanted something a bit different something special …I know tulips are your favourite flower too…" she nodded, making a mental note to ask him how he knew that bit of information. "So...Is it ok? I wanted to do something to ease the Vicky mess too..."

He stopped and assessed the silence again and sighed "You don't like it …I knew I should have gone with chocolate and flowers." Lauren just stood staring at the scene in front of her. "Please say something babe… the silence is killing me. Have I just made the biggest mistake ever?" he interpreted the shake of her shoulders as a yes. "Oh God are you crying? I knew I shouldn't have done anything. I'll tidy it away. Honestly in 10 minutes you won't even know this stuff was in here… we can just watch a film or something"

"I love it." It came out as a whisper.

It was his turn to be stunned now . "Really?"

She nodded "No one has ever done anything like this before… It's perfect Joey. So perfect."

He let out a breath and Laughed awkwardly "I seriously just thought I'd messed everything up." Lauren cried a little more "Oh babe, come here" she turned into his chest and held tight.

"Sorry,I really do love it and you…" She wondered idly when he had done it? He had seemed preoccupied earlier in the afternoon and had taken a later lunch break than usual. She smiled to herself, yes that was when he had probably done it.

"Good. I thought it might be nice to do something properly for the first one together ." He felt Lauren smile against him and place a kiss to his chest. "We should get in the bath before it goes cold."

*JL*JL*JL*

They were still sat in the bath 20minuets later, the water beginning to cool and the bubbles disappear. Lauren was sat with her back to Joey's chest, his arms encasing her. She turned her head and placed a kiss to his jaw, something catching her eye as she turned sideways in his arms, the water sloshing a little.

Joey could see her thinking again and broke the gentle silence "Ask…"

"Ask what?" Lauren said, although she blushed a little, he could read her so well.

"You're thinking about something…" he pushed her damp hair from her face and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

She nodded and decided to ask "How'd you get the scar on your shoulder…I've never noticed it before."

"We've had sex a lot babe… how have you not noticed it before?" he chuckled but Lauren could sense it was somewhat forced.

"Well when your making love to me, my mind is kind of focusing on that…" her fingers traced the rounded scar and then her lips were kissing it. "It looks like it was serious..." she mused not really wanting to have spoken out loud. She felt Joey tense underneath her, his arm that was looped around her waist tightening. "I'm sorry... you don't need to tell me baby..." she kissed him gently on his cheek and relaxed into his arms again.

"I want to tell you... but it's hard. It was a pretty dark phase of my life." he whispered , his voice portraying just how dark it had been.

"It's ok Joey... you really don't need to tell me" she turned in his arms and sat back in the water so she was facing him.

"No, we need to be able to tell each other these things...I just don't want you to think of me any differently" Laurens face softened from the frown she didn't know had developed.

"You know that would never happen..." she whispered, looking at the last of the bubbles to distract herself. "Tell me you know that?"

Joey's hands took hers and gave her a gentle tug forward so she was sitting on his lap and kissed her softly "I know..." they were silent for a while until Joey spoke."I got shot... In my second service in Afghanistan. I was caught in an explosion too." He told her sadly. "Two of my section died… under my control." Lauren gasped her hand going to her mouth and her eyes filling with tears. She looked at Joey to see he had quite a lost expression, he was staring at the tiled wall as he continued to tell her what had happened. "We were out on patrol, it was deemed safe nothing tiled us different. We were only out of base for about ten minutes when there was enemy fire. I took a bullet to the shoulder..."

"Joe..." Lauren was crying a little now and as much as Joey knew it was hard to hear, it was hard for him to say too.

"It chipped the bone. The medic got to but before we had chance to establish a plan, we were bombed. They bombed us Lauren, it knocked me unconscious" he took a breath and closed his eyes as if he was replaying events in his head. "I woke up in a hospital in Germany two days later. My mum was there and so was Alice, she was only 16. It was hard, Mum told me everything that happened, what the doctors had said and they told me I had damaged my spine, I had shards of metal embedded in the nerves."

Lauren's tears were falling freely, unable to imagine her amazing man being in such a devastating situation. "You got better though..."

"Physically. It took nearly three years of intense physical therapy, I basically had to learn to walk again. So many times I wanted it all to be over, I wanted to quit the Army quit my life altogether and just die. I was in a dark place and if it wasn't for my mum god knows what I would have done... my life just didn't seem worth the effort of everyone"

"You'd have gotten through it" Lauren cried "You would have, I know you would have, look at everything you've achieved now. I would never have guessed you'd have been through something like that Joe... you are so strong and amazing" she smiled softly at him but he shook his head.

"How can you believe that Lauren... I was in command that day and I lost my best friends. Two of them and it was all my fault..." his head fell forward to rest against hers and she realised he was crying. His hands were no longer holding hers and were fisted by his side.

"Joey...baby it wasn't your fault." she kissed his head and looped her arms around him holding him tight to her chest as he cried. She bit her lip trying to stop her own sob escaping.

"It was, it was my fault. They had wives and kids... they were under my command." his words were almost inaudible through his crying, and all Lauren could do was hold him. She hated seeing the men in her life cry, her Dad had been like it when Bradley had died and she was a little younger then, perhaps more selfish too but now she knew she was being depended on fully.

"it's ok baby... it's alright I'm here. I've got you..." she kissed his forehead and across his shoulder "You're My Soldier Joey… my brave, strong, Amazing soldier who I love with all my heart " she told him.

**We got all sides of Joey in that chapter! How sad was it seeing him breakdown... i'll reply to reviews after. My internet has been off for the last god knows how long so I'm doing lots of catching up ! Xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The buzz went around the corridors, intensifying the tension that was already at fever pitch. They were no longer dressed in camouflage, but in smart, dusky brown suits. The girls had perfectly fitted pencil skirts and jackets. All had their hair tied perfectly in neat buns at the nape of their necks, shoes shined to perfection.

"This skirt is so uncomfortable…" Nancy moaned and not for the first time. Lauren rolled her eyes and continued to apply the minimal make up they were allowed to wear. "Seriously I can't walk properly in it…"

"Well I'd lean fast if I was you, we've got to march in them later"

Nancy's face dropped and she groaned "Seriously, this is the first time I've worn a skirt in my entire teenage and adult life combined. I'm not a preened girly girl like you"

"Oh Nancy I will miss your kind words" Lauren laughed and stood back from the mirror. She picked her hat up and fixed it in place on her head, this was it …7 weeks of blood, sweat and many tears and she'd finally made it.

"You look perfect …" a voice sounded behind her. She smiled and looked in the mirror to see Joey standing behind her. A quick look around and Lauren realised they were alone. "I just wanted to see you before the parade. To say how proud I am of you and how much I love you"

She turned around and kissed him softly, her arms looping around his neck "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you Joey."

"You could have done" he smiled "Anyway I best go…I've got to change to." Another lingering kiss and Lauren was alone again.

*JL*JL*JL*

The girls were lined in the corridor awaiting the arrival of their Sargent. Corporal Foster inspected their uniforms and had even congratulated them. Footsteps down the corridor alerted them all to another presence. Laurens heart almost stopped as she saw Joey in all his finery, badges on his uniform, looking mighty hot.

"Ladies." He started and they all saluted and stood to attention for what would probably be the last time. "The end is neigh Ladies and I can honestly say I'm glad to not have lost any of you along the way. You're a strong group. Don't be afraid and keep your heads high, you've a achieved a great deal here, let that continue. Let's go… remember your disciplines, your values and enjoy it. You deserve it."

*JL*JL*JL*

They began their march across courtyard seeing that the most senior of Army personnel were there watching them. It was a tradition for at least one of the senior officers to join the celebrations…. But it seems they were all out in full force that day.

Lauren's heart raced as she tried to remember every step and not make a fool of herself, the Army marching band was playing and she felt proud. She'd already received messages of support from her Mum and Dad, who would be out there with the family in the special guest seating, she hoped Susan and Alice would be there to, not just for her but for Joey too.

The sun was high and bright as they came to a standstill, presenting their weapons in the correct way. The Major barked the orders each of the soldiers complying.

Laurens eye's drifted slightly from the front and in her peripheral vision she could she her Mum, Dad and siblings in the stands. She fought so hard to not let the smile show on her face… she needed to be serious.

*JL*JL*JL*

One by one the trainees were called forward where the Major and the sergeant presented them with their official badges. It took a good half an hour before the ceremony eventually drew to a close. The bright badge was shining on the breast of her uniform, glinting in the sunlight as they made their way back in side. They all hovered in the corridor unsure of what would happen next.

"Congratulations ladies… you are dismissed" Joey told them all. After a couple of seconds of silence they broke out into cheers, their caps been thrown into the air as they celebrated. Lauren hugged Nancy and Ella, as well as a few others but those two meant the most to her.

"I'll catch up with you later, there's something I got to do." She smiled making a dash towards her boyfriend who was nearing the exit. She looped her arm through his as he walked "Mind if I join you?" she asked smiling

"I was hoping you would, there's some people out there who are desperate to see you"

Lauren could practically feel the smiles on her parents faces as she rounded the corner, which made her beam even more. She could see they were talking to Susan and Alice who seemed to be laughing along at whatever the twins had said.

"Lauren! Oh sweetheart we are so so proud of you" she ran the few steps towards her Mum and hugged her tightly.

"You look so grown up, where is my little girl? " Max asked taking his turn to hug his daughter as his wife hugged Joey.

The emotions were all high as Lauren hugged Abi and then the twins, closely followed by Susan and Alice. "Joey told us your finished now and can come home tonight?"

Lauren nodded "I'm all packed and ready to go, I hope my room is still in good condition"

"It's perfectly fine sweetheart, all ready for you if you want to come home?" Tanya asked looking at Joey, something that Lauren didn't noticed.

"Why wouldn't I want to come home?" she laughed almost forcing herself not to cry. Did they not want her home?"

"Because…" Joey started turning to face her and holding her hand "I spoke to your parents and even got Oscar and Olivia's permission and we thought you might like to move in with me?"

"What?" they all laughed at the shock in her voice.

"I want you to move in with me babe, I don't want to be apart from you, I want to be with you every second I possibly can be. So what do you say?" he questioned brushing his thumb over her cheek.

She nodded and broke down into tears against his shoulder "Yes…" she sobbed "I really do want to live with you"

"What you crying for then ay?" he asked gently, whilst still cradling her to him.

"I'm just really happy. I didn't think I could ever feel like this" she wiped her eyes and looked at her parents "How long have you known about this?"

"Since just after Christmas darling… Joey said he'd already spoken to his Mum about it. But he asked us after you didn't want to spend Christmas without each other." Tanya told her. "Susan, your Dad and I have been helping move your stuff for the last couple of weeks."

Lauren could feel the emotions rising again, no way had she ever imagined people going to this much trouble for her. But, it was the perfect ending. It would make things easier for them both, by far. She knew they would have about a month or two together before she stared phase two training and he went off to Hereford, so the more time they had together the better in her eyes. Only then a thought popped into her head and she looked accusing at her Mum "Did you tell Joey about the flowers?"

"What flowers?"

"That was me actually" Abi grinned sheepishly behind her father. "He called and asked and well...I like him so I told him " she nodded her head in an affirmative manor.

"Ye babe, she likes me" Joey said hugging his girlfriend closer.

Max clapped his hands together and picked up Oscar who was beginning to wonder off. "Are we ready to go then ? We've got a table booked at a nice restaurant in London." Max beamed "And before you say anything, we want to celebrate. It's not every day our Daughter Joins the Army."

Lauren knew she wasn't going to win and sighed "I have nothing to wear…"

Alice Squealed and Joey shook his head "Your wrong !" she chimed " we have something for you…it's in the car. We have things to do your hair and makeup and everything. We're going to go to the hotel where you and Joey will be staying tonight and then we'll meet the boys at the restaurant "

Joey looked lovingly at Lauren "Go be pampered baby…I'll see you later on." He pecked her lips "Love you baby"

**It's a fine day for Lauren isn't it ? Joey finally asked her to move in with him and she's passed her stage one of training... now it's off to celebrate! 15 of your reviews and you'll get the next chapter, it's a cute one ! Xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The hotel Lauren and Joey had been booked into was amazing, like nothing she'd ever seen before. Her Mum and Susan had informed her that it was Joey's idea and he'd asked them to book it for her. Lauren blushed a little as Susan explained what he'd said and how much she could see her son was in love with Lauren.

"I can't believe he didn't say anything though." She sighed looked around the room.

"Well he wanted it to be a surprise. Now hurry up and get undressed." Tanya handed her the few bags containing the dress they'd brought for her as well as a box with new shoes. "A present off Me and Your Dad…. Now go, go change." Tanya ushered into bathroom and shut the door.

"You have a very amazing daughter Tanya, she's definitely changed my son." Susan admitted "I've never seen him look so happy"

"Like wise with Joey, we could tell Lauren was different when we spoke to her on the phone, we didn't find out about Joey until the funeral. He's a credit to you… treats her like the princess she is."

After ten minutes the bathroom door opened and Lauren cautiously stepped out, her eyes looking at the floor as she became visible to everyone. They all gasped at how amazing she looked and she hadn't even got her hair and makeup done yet.

"You's look sooo pwitty Lollen ! Like a pincess !" Oliva smiled bouncing in the bed a little.

"Thanks, Liv…" she turned to look at her Mum "Well?"

"you look gorgeous Lauren… absolutely perfect."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey, Max and Oscar were sitting in the bar of restaurant they had booked, waiting for the girls to arrive. Joey had done a quick change into smart trousers and crisp shirt in the restaurant toilets, he looked pretty hot. The three males were sat on stools at the bar, Oscars legs swinging as he proudly sat with his father and sister's boyfriend… it looked like a scene from a movie as they sat there.

"So Joey, when's your next lot of recruits coming in?"

"In two weeks' time, But I won't be training. I've managed to get some time off so Me and Lauren have some time together before she starts training again. She's got a couple of months I think and I've got just a little less." He told Max

"You really love my daughter don't you Joey?" Max asked him, glancing with a smirk as the younger male nodded with a blush. "Good, because she deserves it. Me and her Mum haven't exactly been there for her over the years and she's had her fair share of bad relationships. She's been close to breaking point so many times in the past…"

Joey took a swig from his glass and shook his head. "Lauren is my priority, I will never hurt her I promise you that. I want to give her the best life possible and ye, both of us being in the Army might make that a little difficult but it won't be forever. I want to marry her and have children with her… make her happy."

Max's hand rested on Joey's shoulder "you already make her happy Joey... and when you want to ask her to Marry you, you have my permission "

"I'd ask her now if it wasn't for the fact I know she'd freak out" Joey chuckled "when the times right…" he mused.

"Yay! Laurens Here!" Oscar Yelled trying to get down from the barstool. After a few attempts of failing Joey put him out of his misery and lifted him from the chair. Oscar ran towards his sister and gave her a huge hug.

Joey followed Oscar staying dead to the spot when he saw Lauren… his mouth hung open a little as he became lost for words. A smile took to his lips and he swallowed hard, trying to keep himself under control. He stalked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Lauren… you look beautiful baby…" the purple fitted dress stopped at her knee, extenuating her figure to a T. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, the kiss becoming more desperate as it deepened. "I think we should skip this meal and go straight back to the hotel…"

Lauren couldn't help but giggle and leaned near his ear "Wait till you see what I've got on underneath" she sauntered over to the table where her family was, leaving Joey standing like a goldfish. "Come on Joe, everyone's ready to order" she smirked.

Joey took his seat next to Lauren, his hand taking hers as it rested on his thigh. The waiter came and took their orders, conversation flowing easily between the all. "You are very cruel" he mumbled "What exactly do you have on underneath ?"

"Not much" she whispered with a glint in her eyes "something very very tiny… and lacey" Joey groaned and swallowed hard, he took a drink to cool himself down as several very naked images of Lauren flitted through his mind, it had been a while since they'd had sex properly, other than the slight bathtub rendezvous, it had been some time.

"You ok Joey? You look a little flushed?" Alice asked "I hope you aren't getting ill with something"

Lauren giggled a little into her glass and placed it down "It's just a bit warm in here… isn't it babe?" Joey couldn't formulate words and nodded, more than thankful for the appearance of the waiter bringing them more drinks.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was 10 o'clock by the time they left the restaurant, the twins fast asleep on Tanya and Max. They said their goodbyes, arranging to meet up in the next few days and made a swift getaway to the hotel. There was hardly a second they didn't touch as they walked down the corridor to their room. Joey had hoped their room would be much nearer than it was but he was in no such luck.

Lauren could tell that he was on edge, her teasing earlier had put him a somewhat desperate mood. She smirked as his hand trailed down her back and settled on her bum as they walked. "This is ours" Lauren chimed, having already been in the room. She opened the door and saw it had been cleaned from earlier and there was a bottle of champagne on the table with a little note. Lauren read the words "Have fantastic night, you two deserve it all our Love Susan and Alice xx" she placed the card back down and lifted the bottle "Do you want a glass?" Joey shook his head and stood opposite her. "No… well maybe you'd like me instead?" she purred reaching down to the bottom of her dress and lifting it over her head in one fluid movement.

Joey gulped in a large amount of air, releasing it slowly, his eye flicked up her body. She was right earlier, she really was wearing very little. She had on the smallest pair of lace thongs with a matching bra, the set was a similar colour to the dress had been. "Something you like baby?" Joey nodded again, his mouth running dry. She looked too hot…her legs going on for miles as she stood in the black strappy heels she still had on. He stepped forward and ran his fingers up the side of her stomach and up to the curvature of her bra.

"I more than like…I love." Joey told her, kissing his girl up her neck. Laurens breath hitched as he caught that special spot. "This underwear is gorgeous baby, when did you buy it?"

"A while ago… before we met… never had the right person to wear them for" she said breathlessly as Joey's hand slipping Lower and hooking over the edge of the knickers. "Until now... Oh god Joey…"

His arms wrapped around her and lifted her delicate frame. He turned around quickly, slamming her against the wall. As the cold surface hit her back she gasped, a gasp which made Joey all the more determined to move this alone… it had been a long night.

He claimed her lips with his own as they moved in perfect synchronisation. His licked Lauren's bottom lip, begging for entry, to which she gladly complied. As their tongues battled against each other's, Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels pressing into his lower back. Her arms snaked down from his neck and to my back, clawing at it slightly as she tugged off his shirt. Joey could have sworn some of the buttons had been torn off.

"Joey, please, I want you. Now." Lauren gasped in his ear as he moved his way back up her body. He moved away and quickly stripped of his clothes.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Fuck me… right here Joey, then take me to bed and make love to me."

"Then we will...I want to do what you want me to do, you know why?" She shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

After an intense staring session which lasted all of two minutes or so, they simply couldn't hold off any longer. She crashed her lips up to his, bringing his head down to her level as she scraped her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck. He kisses back with as much force and compassion.

"I'm going to fuck you, babe." He smirked, earning another blush from Lauren. "Then, I'm going to show you how much I love you." He whispered, caging her in against the wall. He pressed a delicate open mouthed kiss against her shoulder as he hitched her legs back up around his waist.

Joey brushed his fingers against her intimately, two fingers pushing into her, earning several moans from a shaking Lauren, she could feel her arousal taking over, her pleasure hitting a new high.

"Joe, seriously, babe. I won't be able to go much longer if you keep doing that." She confessed, squirming at the pleasure,

Joey just smirked at her, showing his dimples, and Lauren almost melted there and then. He removed his fingers and smiled, distracting her with a kiss as he thrust his length into her.

He set a fast rhythm sticking to his words, each thrust he pushed her further into the wall. She had never felt anything like this before, it was so intense, yet so special. Joey was reaching parts of her which had never been reached.

"Fuck, Lauren…"

"Joe, I can't hold on much longer…." Lauren whimpered into his ear, meeting his thrusts as best as she could, but she was beginning to tire.

"Together baby…" He growled.

"Joey! Oh go…d" she screamed his name, falling over the edge. Still inside her, joey walked them to the bed and kissed her until they'd calmed.

"now for the Love…" Joey smirked, staying true to his word.

**This chapter signifies the end of this part of the story as such ... what's next for out lovely couple ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Moving in with Joey, was one of the best decisions she'd made. After just two months of living at the flat, Lauren was calling it home; to be honest she'd been calling it home the day she'd moved in, but now it felt like she'd always been there. Joey had let her have a free reign of redecorating when she first moved in, but if truth be told, Lauren quite liked it how it was. She was however, persuaded by her other half to do a few drawings, which at first she declined, but with some persuasion she did two paintings for the lounge. One was of the London sky line, a beautiful image of the buildings at sunset, it looked like a photo it was so good. The other was amazing too… she had used a combination of materials and had drawn the two of them, that picture took pride of place above the sofa.

By mid-April , they had a routine established and were happy with their lives. Every Wednesday they went to Max and Tanya's for their tea and Sundays they had Sundays they had dinner with Alice and Susan. Most days of the week though they would be visiting their families though and had surprised the twins on occasion by fetching them from school.

They'd celebrated Laurens birthday, after Joey had asked Abi when it was and had booked them a weekend away in Paris. It was pretty much perfect and she couldn't thank Joey enough.

Unfortunately though their bliss was about to be disturbed. Laurens phase 2 of training was imminent and despite her reluctance to go, she knew she had to. Besides, Joey would be leaving for Hereford a week later. The two spent their last evening together, going out for a meal and then going home and making full use of their bedroom…bathroom…sofa, pretty much anywhere they could.

*JL*JL*JL*

Laurens bags were once again loaded into the car ready for her training. 20 weeks she told herself. It was just 20 weeks. From relentlessly quizzing Joey, Lauren understood that phase two training was just as, if not more intense than phase one training. They had more freedom in the sense of time off etc. But all in all the work load was heavier and they were physically expected to do much more.

Joey shut the car door with a slam which made Lauren jump. "Stop over thinking things babe… you'll burn yourself out"

She climbed in the car and shoved her seatbelt on "I can't help it. I don't want to be away from you for 20 weeks that's like five months. It'll be summer by the time we get any proper time together Joey."

He could see the strain on her face and didn't know how he could make it go away, he couldn't make her promises because he didn't know if he'd be able to keep them. "I don't know what you want me to say baby" he said sadly "I wish you didn't have to go either , but then I'd still have too"

"I know, I know, it'll just be hard that's all" she said, wiping her tears away.

"it's only a couple of weeks and then we'll meet up, I'll come down to you. Until then we can Skype everyday if we have to, though I think you'll be pretty tired to even breathe by the end of the first day baby" he chuckled and started the car.

"I'm in for a ride aren't I ?" Joey nodded "All the more reason to see you then"

"Like I said babe, two weeks and then we'll know timetables and what not and we can get some solid dates down, think you can cope with that?" he asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice.

"I guess" Lauren agreed and they continued the drive to Chicksands, Bedford.

*JL*JL*JL*

The first few months apart were difficult for all involved, Joey's training course had been much more extreme than he'd expected it to be and so the time for Skype calls, or actually phone calls got less and less by the day. They had met up on that first weekend and spent the day around Bedford. Laurens smile was priceless by the end of the day and that just made all the more difficult for them to leave.

After a positively traumatic goodbye they decided it would be best if they limited the face to face visits as it was just becoming too upsetting for both Lauren and Joey, but more so Lauren. It turns out they didn't have to worry about making that decision though, their careers did it for them and 12 weeks into training they still hadn't managed to see each other again. The calls were now a rarity and were always short when they did happen.

Matters were then made even worse when Joey had to tell Lauren his platoon had been called up for action at the beginning of September and as the sergeant he was greatly needed. They both knew when the day came it would be painful but having to do it over the phone was even worse. One phone call had nearly been the end of their relationship, but was luckily saved with a few promises from Joey, that had been the night he'd told her the deployment was in Afghanistan for 12 months.

From that point on, many nights Lauren had spent crying to her Mum on the phone, telling her how awful it was. Tanya of course had told Susan (they seemed to be pretty good friends now) and Susan had explained things to her son.

*JL*JL*JL*

After the phone call with his Mum Joey realised how little time he and Lauren had actually spent with each other the last few months and he was more than uncomfortable to admit it wasn't as much as he remembered. The phone call had luckily rose at the time Joey's course nearing its end so he had scraped together some time off.

It was a Friday evening as he arrived in Bedford with the intention of surprising his girlfriend. The summer had been pretty hot so far and it was only the end of June. He drove up to the security gates and wound down the window of the car.

"Can we be of any assistance to you sir?"

"ye, My names Sergeant Joseph Adams, I've booked in with you" he said hoping he wasn't going to have to expand on his answer any further.

The security looked through his lists and handed Joey a visitors badge. "Scan that through the barriers and you'll have access."

"Thank you…" Joey did as he was sold and parked his car up. He took his things from the boot and made his way (with help from another soldier) to the administration offices. He moved to the desk and told them who he was and what he was doing. Having been given the information he needed, Joey made his way to where he needed to be.

*JL*JL*JL*

He stood nervously outside of her door; thankful that phase 2 training offered individual rooms, and knocked a couple of times on the door.

"Just a second…" Joey smiled as he heard the rummage of keys and then the usual 'oh Shit' as something fell to the floor. It took a few seconds before the door opened and his beautiful girlfriend stood in front of him.

"Surprise" he whispered, his breathe been knocked out of him as Lauren jumped on him, Joey thankfully catching her as she clung to him. He kissed all over her face as he walked them into her room . "I've missed you so much…"

Lauren pulled back and let her hand brush down the side of his face, it was like she was making sure he was actually there and she wasn't just imagining it. "I've missed you more." Joey placed her gently to the floor and took his rucksack off. It had barely made it to the floor when Lauren was in his arms again.

"I'm sorry it's been so long…" he kissed he again and then hugged her small frame to his body. His nose burying in her hair and savouring the smell. "I didn't realise how long it had been…"

"It's okay, I know we've both been busy." She said softly

Joey shook his head "no it's not ok babe… your my girlfriend part of my life, the best part actually and you shouldn't be pushed aside because of work." There was a comfortable silence again as they kissed and reacquainted.

"How are you even here, in my room… with me" she laughed.

Joey shrugged, a smirk playing at his lip, showing his meltingly good dimples. "I pulled a few strings and it helps I know one of the blokes training the security corps." His arms slinked around her waist, his eyes looking her up and down. "You've lost weight…" his finger brushed down the side of her waist and pushed the shirt up.

"Trainings harsh, it makes you lose weight" she was only partly lying.

"Hmm… only my Mum told me, that your Mum said you haven't been eating properly or sleeping properly" Laurens eyes widened "Our parents talk babe… and My mum called me, a crisis intervention she called it. Apparently you mum was extremely worried about you and so am I, why didn't you tell me how much you were missing me ? I could have organised this much sooner."

She looked up at him through her lashes as she sat on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I didn't want to be needy or for you to think you had to drop everything for me." She mumbled, picking at a bobble in her fleece that lay beside her.

"I've never met anyone as mad as you are, any other person would have called. But not you" he laughed and moved to sit next to her. "You would rather be unhappy and waste away" she looked up at him when he nudged her shoulder "your silly babe… but I'm here now and you have me for the entire weekend."

"Really?"

"Really… so are you going to show me what I've been missing?" he asked already beginning to remove her clothes.

"If you insist…" Joey flipped her over and she erupted into a fit of giggles as they really proved just how much the other had been missed.

**Things are beginning to look a little rocky aren't they? Can they cope with the stress of being apart for much longer? Back later ...xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The end of phase two trying had quickly come around and once again, Lauren passed with flying colours and had earned her cap badge, although it took a lot of hard work . Things between her and Joey had improved slightly after their meet up 6 weeks back and their relationship was back to a more healthy time. Joey was meeting her at her base again today so they could go out before Max and Tanya came to pick her up , Joey had finished his course but was now on pre deployment training, meaning Lauren would be returning to an empty flat.

Lauren walked across the grounds and found Joey leaning against the bonnet of his car. Her mouth ran dry as she saw him in his shorts and t-shirt. He really did look damn edible. She jogged the last few steps over to him. "Hello gorgeous" joey spun her around and placed her gently to the floor, kissing her deeply.

"Hello to you too." She smiled "Where are you taking me?"

"where do you want to go?"

"Food. I really want food" she told him. Joey took her hand and walked her around for the passenger side of the car.

"Then food it is babe, we could go to the cinema or something too if we have time?" Lauren looked at her watch and nodded as Joey started to drive. "What time are you mum and Dad picking you up ?"

"They said about half 4, Uncle Jack is taking the Twins out" she smiled "Mum said Oscar keeps asking after you by the way, made a friend for life there baby..."

"he's a good kid, we'll take them out for the day when I finish?" he suggested.

"I think they'd like that."

*JL*JL*JL*

As always their date was perfect, they found a little café that surprisingly did amazing food and decided to finish the day with a game of crazy golf instead of the cinemas. It turned out that Lauren was pretty poor at golf and spent most of the time standing in a rather sexual position with Joey behind her, as he tried (and failed) to teach her.

The two were back in Laurens room by half three and were waiting the arrival of her parents when Joey had a thought from earlier that day. "Babe, I need to ask you a huge favour?" he asked in such a pleading voice his face flushing slightly, Lauren almost screamed yes there and then but waited for him.

"Go on…"

"Well you know last night, how I went out with some of my old regiment?" she nodded " well we kind of got a bit carried away…"

"Carried away how?" she frowned, stopping her actions temporarily and glaring at him, she knew he wasn't a big drinker.

"We may have had a few smokes of something not entirely legal" he said wincing at his own words.

"Joey!" Lauren yelled moving towards him "That's illegal you know. You could be punished pretty severely by the Army for that,it's against regulations!"

"Ye I know and that's why I need a favour" he said softly tugging on her hand.

"You know I won't say anything if that's what you mean" she frowned

"No it's not that, I know you wouldn't, it's just they're doing medical testing tomorrow morning, which requires a urine sample…" he trailed off, Lauren now understanding what he was asking.

"You want me to give you a sample of me pee?" she laughed slightly

Joey reached into his jacket pocket and held out a little clear pot "If you wouldn't mind?"

Lauren glared at him, her eyes narrowing before she snatched the pot out of his hands and walked into the bathroom. "Never again Joseph…" she shouted through the closed door. The chain flushed and the door opened again, Lauren with a little filled pot in her hands

"I love you" he smiled as she handed it to him.

"Yeah, yeah" she said laughing, leaning over to kiss him. Joey pulled her down on top of him, their mouths moving in sync. After a couple of seconds her phone rang, pulling them apart. "Hi Mum" she answered "your out the front? Ok we'll be two minutes." Joey groaned flopping down next to her. "Bad luck soldier, the parents are here." She grinned picking up one of her bags and leaving the others for Joey.

All of her things were loaded into her parents car, and they were ready to go. "I'll see you in two weeks ?" she said to Joey, hugging him close.

"Two weeks" he confirmed "I love you so much…"

"I love you too. So much so, I even gave you my pee" they both Laughed and kissed quickly before going their separate ways again.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was the morning joey was due to return home from his base, his training had finished so he was going home to see his girl. He'd been smiling for days knowing that Lauren didn't know he was going home early, he wanted it to be a nice surprise.

Just as he was about to get in the car, his phone rang. His heart raced as the caller id showed it was the Army offices. "Sergeant Adams speaking…"

"Sergeant Adams, this is Owen Wells from the Medical corps. There seems to be a problem with your urine sample…."

Joey's heart went to triple speed "Are you sure? I mean could it be a mistake?" he swallowed deeply listening for the response.

"unless you are female Sergeant Adams, there's been a mistake…"

**Oh oh ! Someone's in trouble ... How much do you want the next chapter? Xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Joey hung up the phone, shocked and surprised by what he'd been told. He'd given a second sample for them to test, obviously this time he was clear and so didn't need his girlfriend's help, it was a stupid idea to start with, but if he hadn't he wouldn't know what he did now. He sat in his car, head resting against the steering wheel as his puzzled brain went over everything. He groaned internally, this was the worst timing possible. He was supposed to be leaving for Afghanistan for goodness sake, Lauren had just finished her training, their lives were exactly where they wanted them to be… or so he thought. Now he wasn't so sure...

The news had given him a lot to think about, it was quite a bit to take in and he was unsure how Lauren would react to the situation, he himself wasn't exactly beaming with excitement.

The ringing of his phone distracted him temporarily, it was Lauren. He wanted to answer he really did, but what could he say to her? For once he really didn't know. When it came to Lauren, he always seemed to know the right words to say, but his mouth ran dry this time. He saw her caller id flash up on his screen, her beautiful face smiling up at him. The phone continued to ring out and finally stopped, he hoped she thought he was driving.

Pulling his seatbelt on he started the engine and left the base. He had a long 3 hour drive back to London and a lot to think about in those three hours.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren threw her keys onto the kitchen Worksop, kicking off her sandals and dropping her bags to the floor. She'd spent a very tiring day shopping with Alice, Abi and even Nancy (who she'd perused to come with her) for some girl time and was now completely regretting her decision. she'd been dragged from pillar to post by the two sisters for the best part of 6 hours. The heat in the shopping centre had been brutal, which resulted in a very ill feeling Lauren. When the others asked if she was ok they saw her face and realised that she wasn't and so thankfully drew an end to their day.

Following a delayed and hot tube ride home, Lauren was more than happy to be in the comfort of her own home. She flopped onto the sofa with a bottle of water and called her boyfriend. She knew he wasn't on duty today and would be preparing to come home for two weeks, before he went on his deployment. After the fifth ring, Lauren gave up and ended the call, she would try again later.

*JL*JL*JL*

She woke later on and instantly knew she wasn't alone. Her body felt warm and there was only one person that made her feel like that. Joey. She let her eyes open and saw his hansom face next to her on the sofa.

"Hello sleepy head" he said softly

"Joey…" she moved a few centimetres and was in his arms, although she seemed to have been that way for a while. She kissed him on the lips, slightly disappointed when he didn't respond with his usual gusto. The arm around her waist loosened so she could move and he held her gently. "When did you get back ?"

"about half hour ago" he told her " you were asleep when I got back…"

"I was tired… still am really. Had a hectic day with the sisters" she laughed slightly but Joey's gaze remained a little distant. Her hand squeezed his "Are you alright Joe, nothing's happened has it ?"

Joey looked at her and saw the fear that was displayed so strongly in her brown eyes. "Ye something has babe…" he said gently. "Come here" he tugged on her arm gently so she moved to sit on his lap. He kissed her head softly and brushed her hair from her face.

"You're scaring me Joe…" Lauren whispered, joey's hand still cupping her face. Her heartbeat was increasing by the second, her chest tightening the longer he stayed quiet.

"Sorry…" he took a breath "Do you remember two weeks ago when you gave that urine sample for me ?"

"ye what about it?" Joey stayed quiet "Oh god they haven't found out have they?" she asked, her voice quaking at the thought.

"Kind of babe" Joey said softly "I'm in trouble babe" He felt her tense in his arms slightly, his hand brushed up her back bracing for what he was about to say next. "They want a hearing..."

"What Joey? No... you'll lose your Job" she began to cry a little and his arm tightened around her.

"It's not going to come to that... I think My Major really likes me, he's suggest that it could be a mistake in the lab so they are currently taking the blame..." Lauren relaxed a little but noticed his face. Joey watched her intensity and ran his hand over her hair.

"So what's the problem?"

"There was something in the sample that showed it wasn't mine." He began to tell her.

"Is there something wrong with me? Am I ill?" her tears started to fall quicker as she panicked in his arms.

"There was protein in your urine, so they did more testing and it's how they knew the sample couldn't be mine. You had raised levels of Oestrogen and there was a Hormone called HCG too…" he said softly

"And what does that mean?" she asked tentatively

Joey remained silent and lifted her hand that was holding his, he kissed it softly and looked into her eyes. "It means you're pregnant babe…" Laurens eyes widened in shock as they both stared in silence.

**Some of you guessed and I'm not surprised because in the words of a guest reviewer this is a predictable story , so thanks for that... but there 55 chapters to this story, things are not going to happen how you think ! Back tomorrow and I'll reply to reviews then xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

It was a good five, or maybe even ten minutes before Lauren reacted to his words and Joey was growing more concerned by each passing second. "I can't be…" she finally whispered, not really taking in what Joey had told her. "We are always careful." Joey's hands ran down her back. "They must be wrong Joey" she told him "I haven't even missed…" she stopped halfway through her sentence, realisation dawning on her. She climbed off his lap and strode over to the kitchen, pulling the calendar of the corkboard. "I'm late…" she whispered "Fuck."

"Lauren?" Joey was behind her in a flash, as she swayed slightly on the spot. He stopped her from falling, his arms holding her tightly to the spot. "The test wasn't wrong was it?" he asked.

"I'm over 2 months late, Joe. I thought it was just the stress of training and everything, and with you leaving..." She dropped her head to his shoulder "Oh god your leaving… for a year Joey."

"I know baby. I'm so sorry, I worked it out" he said "you must have conceived when I came up to you at the end of June." Lauren continued into his shoulder. This is exactly what he was afraid of, a situation which resulted in his girlfriend breaking down and him feeling completely useless.

"What the hell are we going to do Joey, If I am really pregnant? How does this even work in the Army?" she pulled away from him and fetched some tissue to wipe her eyes. "I have no idea how this happens Joey…"

Joey moved himself in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Lauren… come on babe look at me" she did as she was asked and looked up from the floor. "First things first, we book you into the doctors. It's almost certain the army test wasn't wrong babe so if you are a pregnant then we'll deal with it alright?" Lauren gave an unsure nod. "secondly, Army maternity leave works similarly to any other job. But we'll worry about that if and when we need to ok?" Lauren didn't say anything "Lauren, Ok?"

"Okay…" she breathed. Joey could tell she was still shocked and to be honest if he hadn't had the three hour drive, his head wouldn't be half as clear as it was now.

Lauren trailed back to the sofa and slumped into the cushions looking aimlessly at the wall opposite, she felt Joey sit next to her, but she didn't react. "It'll be ok, Lauren..."

"Will it?" she scoffed "I mean we've always said in the future. Now isn't the future Joey. It's such shit timing, I'm staring my job and your leaving for a whole bloody year. A baby is not what we need right now." she sighted

"Are you saying you don't want a baby?" Joey asked tentatively he needed to know before his mind got carried away and started picturing the perfect family.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Joey" she got up from the sofa and grabbed her keys from the side.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air, some time to think" she told him, her face pretty emotionless.

"I'll come with you then"

"Alone Joey." she sighted

"You know we need to discuss this Lauren... you can't just brush this under the carpet" Joey didn't get an answer and she left the flat, the door slamming shut behind her.

It was almost two hours later when Lauren returned, Joey was in the kitchen when the door opened and Lauren sullenly walked in. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. Immediately Joey had placed the plate in his hands down and was by her side. Lauren's tears fell freely down her face as she stared at the floor, Joey's arms pulled her into him and held her as she sobbed. "It's alright... it'll be ok"

*JL*JL*JL*

Two days later the two were walking out of the doctors surgery, dazed by what had happened in the last half hour. Lauren was 8 weeks pregnant and baby was growing very healthily, there had been another round of tears as they saw the image on the ultrasound and things really hit home.

They went to a café around the corner from the surgery needing something for the shock. Joey placed two mugs of very sweet tea on the table and took the white card from his girlfriend's hands. Lauren hadn't stopped staring at the ultrasound image since they'd revived it. "How you feeling?" he asked tentatively

"Scared…" she whispered "I'm going to have to do this all on my own" she wiped a tear away as it fell.

"No you won't babe, you'll have all out family and friends and I promise you I'll get as much leave as possible." Joey told her. The previous night, once Lauren had clamped down they'd had the "baby discussion" and had decided that despite it been pretty poor timing a baby was something they both wanted and if it had happened then it was meant to be. "we should tell our parents at least, before I go. You're going to need them"

Lauren nodded "What about the Army? What's going to happen there?" Lauren had no idea how it was going to work she couldn't exactly go out and do what she was trained for could she?"

"you will still have your Job , if that's what you're worried about. Service women aren't entitled to statutory Maternity leave" her face fell " but the Army has their own scheme : Armed Forces Occupational Maternity Scheme . It covers you for so much more than normal statutory Maternity rights. As for your work, it's likely you'll be given Military base work, because of what your trained for I reckon you'll be asked to work in a London base and work with a strategic team. You'll get maternity pay and can leave when your 6months pregnant."

"What happens when I've had the baby?"

"You get 26 weeks of maternity leave." He told her with a smile "And I'll get two weeks of paternity leave, if it's possible for me to do so."

Lauren nodded "Do I have to go back, when my leave is over?"

Joey smiled shaking his head "no, you can leave the Army if you like, you don't have to give notice like usual. Is that something you'd want to do?"

"I don't know, it's a long way off yet. I just like to know my options." She said smiling gently "We'll be ok won't be Joey?"

He took her hand across the table "of course we will babe… we're in the Army, we're made of strong stuff." Joey leaned over kissing her and smiled "I'm really happy Lauren"

"I am too." She smiled "I'll have something to keep my mind busy while you're gone." She took a drink of the tea "you do realised my Dad is going to kill you, impregnating his 19 year old daughter" she teased.

Joey laughed "I think I'll survive." The two finished off their teas and made plans for the rest of the day. It seemed no matter what they did though, their minds kept trailing back to their news, they were walking around with huge smiles on their faces unable to stop the joy now the initial shock was over.

**Poor Lauren ay? How will she cope without her man? Back tomorrow xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The next two weeks had gone within the blink of an eye and the day they had been dreading had arrived. Over the last two weeks Joey and Lauren had told their parents about the baby and so between them they'd made realistic plans for the future. Max and Tanya had wanted her to move back home, but she'd firmly said no. She didn't want to leave her home. Susan had suggested that she moved in with her and Alice but that too was dismissed so the parents had relented, although they didn't like the idea of her being alone, they knew they wouldn't win.

Lauren had contacted the Sergeant of her regiment and had explained the situation. Luckily for Lauren her battalion wasn't scheduled for deployment anytime soon and when they were she was assured of a UK based Job. Knowing that had put Joeys mind slightly at ease so they were able to get a bit more enjoyment from their last few days together. The two had also been very relieved when the hearing about Joey's questionable urine sample, was dropped. He had however been cautioned, which was very lucky in the scheme of things, they were pretty sure that if he did anything else wrong he would be out ...

*JL*JL*JL*

"I'm sorry Sergeant Adams but they're ready to leave in 10 minutes, sir." The private saluted Joey before disappearing from the doorway and closing the door behind him. It was leaving day and possibly the most difficult thing Joey had ever done in his entire life.

Lauren couldn't hold back the sobs any longer as she watched her boyfriend gazing at her, he grabbed his hat off the table and placed it firmly on his head. Every time it got harder and harder, saying goodbye to your soul mate and not knowing whether it could be your last ever goodbye, not knowing if he would be returning to you was the most excruciating thing, it was twice as bad now though because there were two people he was leaving.

Lauren had lost so many people in her life and she wasn't about to lose another. Joey knew how she felt about him re-enlisting again especially now she was pregnant, but he also knew that she would support him no matter what. Whilst the rest of the army wives and girlfriends said their goodbyes in the courtyard, Joey and Lauren had the privacy of the office.

Joey didn't say anything as he wiped her tears and cradled her sobbing body close to his. Their relationship wasn't always sunshine and roses, it hadn't exactly started in the most conventional way had it? But they made it work, they got through it all. They argued like any couple yes, but they would never go to bed angry, knowing how precious the next day might be. The make-up sex was always something to look forward to as well. sometimes Lauren used to think he would start an argument on purpose, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't do the same… not that either of them ever admitted it.

This was the first time Lauren was saying a proper goodbye to him though, yes they'd done the see you soon routine before, but this was different. It was for much longer, 12 months to be exact, serving a minimum deployment before he could visit home. Lauren continued to cry, unable to get any comfort from her boyfriend's arms at that time. At the back of her mind there was an annoying voice saying that that would be the last time she'd see him.

"Come on baby…" Joey tried his hardest to calm her a little but she was so worked up, almost on the verge of a panic attack. "Baby you need to breathe… Like me yeah?" Joey forced her back slightly and got her breathing back to normal rhythm. Her emotions were all over the shop and her hormones really weren't behaving. "It's going to be ok beautiful…" he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You have to promise me you'll stay safe, don't be stupid and play the hero all the time! You have to come home to me! You have to come home to us…" she sobbed her hands resting on her flat stomach where their unborn baby lay.

Joey got on his knees and placed a firm kiss on her stomach "Behave for Mummy little one…" A warm shiver ran down her body as he kissed her. He knew going through pregnancy alone will be hard and that was one of the things he'd been worried about, but their families had been a great support so far. "I promise you, I will come back to you and your beautiful Mummy in one piece."

Laurens hands rested on her tummy again and she managed a watery smile in Joey's direction. "You don't even know if you'll be back for the birth Joe…" she wiped another tear as it fell.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try and get leave…I will write to you as soon as I settle in so you can have the contact details . I want to know every single detail about the pregnancy ok?" Lauren nodded "My Mum, Alice, Your Mum and Dad, Abs… they are all there for you"

There was another brief knock on the door but no one entered. It felt like a huge black hole had swallowed the up as reality hit and they realised that it was time for Joey to leave.

He drew back from her embrace and then crashed their lips together with a mesmerizing kiss. This kiss spoke a thousand words that neither could say out loud. As the kiss slowed down, Lauren could feel the emotions bubbling up again.

"It's time beautiful." Joey whispered, letting his thumb linger on her cheek as he cupped her face. All Lauren could do was nod, biting her lip as the tears trickled once more.

Joey picked up his duffle bag and held it in one hand as his other arm wrapped around Laurens shoulders. As soon as they stepped out of the room Lauren noticed her Mum and Dad standing with Susan.

"I called them… you need them" Joey told her as Tanya and Max stepped forward.

"Be safe son…" Susan hugged him followed by Max and Tanya.

Joey turned back to his girlfriend "I love you Lauren Branning, I love you with all my heart. You're going to be the perfect Mum... and I promise I'll do all I can to be back in time."

"I love you too Joey, we both do, so much." She reined in the tears this time and smiled at him instead.

The final call was shouted by the Major and the last few men walked over to the gates to their awaiting transport. They embraced once more and that was the breaking of Joey, he'd been able to keep up the barrier up until then. He kissed her again but this time it was gentle and full of so much love.

"We're going to miss you." Lauren whispered as he pulled away. He moved a loose stand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead on last time.

"Me too." He replied and stepped back.

He walked a few steps backwards and then winked at her which made her giggle through her tears as he'd intended.

"I Love you Sergeant Adams!" Lauren shouted, her voice cracking as he moved a little further into the distance.

"Love you more Private Branning " he shouted back.

At this point Lauren was fully broken, so her father stepped behind her and held her loosely as she sobbed. "It's alright babe…it's ok." He managed to usher her from the spot and over to an emotional Susan and Tanya.

Susan hugged Lauren "It gets easier darling…I promise you it does. But you've got to be strong now ok? You need to look after yourself and that little baby in there"

Lauren nodded, although the older Adults weren't convinced she was really listening. "Let's get you home sweetheart…" Max walked them to the car, siting his daughter next to her mother in the back seats.

Tanya held Lauren closer and kissed her forehead "He'll be back…" Lauren closed her eyes, 12 months was a hell of a long time to wait.

**:( Things have really hit home for Lauren now... poor girl's an emotional wreck! Next chapter up later tonight xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Tissue Warning !**

**Chapter 41**

The front door closed as Lauren said goodbye to her Mum. They'd spent the day having a girly day at a salon, Lauren deciding to be a little adventurous and have something different done to her hair. She'd had a couple of inches off the bottom and had some choppy Layers put in it. She was more than impressed with the results, she'd even got that pretty pregnancy glow everyone talked about.

But she couldn't lie, she was happy to be home. Her feet were aching and she was tired, she wanted to be in Joey's arms in their bed. It had only been 2 weeks and Lauren was already missing him more than she ever had. She'd been in contact with Nancy and Ella again and had told them about the baby, Nancy had declared that if it was a girl she had to have Nancy as her middle name, unfortunately Lauren hadn't been too struck on the idea. She had discovered that Ella had been deployed now as a medic, which didn't help her nerves much, she didn't need anything, or anyone else to worry about. Laurens career had been put on hold temporarily and she had another two weeks off before she started as an intelligence operative in West London. She'd finally given in to her family and let them help her, only on her terms mind. She couldn't be dealing with too much fuss, but she'd learnt she couldn't do it in her own.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren jolted awake, feeling… off. She glanced at the clock and realised she'd only been to sleep for about 10minutes. She was laying on the bed, joey's jumper clasped in her hold. She cringed and sat up in pain, a twinge shooting across her abdomen. Her vision was slightly blurry as she tried to move from the bed and another stab shot through her body. "Ahh…" she cried out in pain feeling sickness rise in her throat. Reaching for her phone on the side table she picked it up and dialled the number.

There was a few rings before she answered "Hello love, you alright?" Lauren didn't respond. "Lauren are you there love?" she cried out as another tightening sensation moved across her stomach. "Lauren talk to me darling?"

"I'm having really bad cramps Mum…" she cried into the phone letting out a huge sob as she spotted the bed sheets. "I've bleed…a lot. Mum I'm sacred..." she sobbed holding into her stomach.

"I'm not far away darling I'm on my way back. Stay where you are I'll be as quick as I can." Lauren hung up the phone, and lay back down on the bed, curling up into a small ball. She only managed to stay like it for a little while before it become too painful.

She managed to push herself from the bed and walk to the bathroom. Going to the toilet was the worst thing she could have done. She felt like she'd been stabbed directly in the heart. There was too much blood for this to be 'spotting'.

*JL*JL*JL*

Tanya parked the car, and sprinted to the doors keying in the security code and racing up the two flights of stairs to get to Joey and Laurens flat. She rummaged in her bag and dug the keys out, opening the door. She burst into the flat leaving the door open in the process. "Lauren, where are you?" she ran through the kitchen and lounge reaching the bedroom, her heart sinking as she saw the deep scarlet patches on the lemon sheets. "Oh no…" she gasped her hand going to her mouth. "Darling where are you?"

"Mummy…" her broken cry came from the bathroom Tanya moved cautiously into her. The bathroom door was unlock so she pushed it open. Moving straight over to her daughter her was sitting brokenly on floor. "Mum…" she sobbed so much as Tanya sat on the floor next to her and held her again her body.

"It's alright darling…shhh" she ran her fingers through Laurens hair " we need to get you to the hospital Lauren…"

"no, no I know I've lost it…" she shook her head "I don't want to go…"

Tanya bit her lip stopping her own cry from escaping "You don't know that darling, but if you are having a miscarriage sweetheart, we need to get you seen to, to make sure it happens properly."

Laurens head dropped back against the bath and she nodded. Tanya helped her up gently and sat her on the edge of the bath. "I'm going to call your Dad and get him to meet us at the hospital. Do you want to clean up a little before we go?" Lauren gave a silent bob of the head and moved across the bathroom getting a damp flannel. She cleaned herself of some of the blood and kicked off her leggings, she shrugged on a pair of Joey's old jogging bottoms from the radiator and cautiously made her way back to her Mum who had just hung up the call to her father.

"Let's go…"

*JL*JL*JL*

"in you go darling…" Tanya guided her daughter back into the flat, Max following closely behind, two hours later. They'd been seen immediately at the hospital but Lauren had at first, refused to have an ultrasound. It had taken a lot of persuasion from her father, but she finally agreed to be examined. The ultrasound sound was devastating in all accounts, the screen showing that there was nothing there anymore.

Lauren looked around the living room seeing small droplets of blood stained on the carpets. "Theres such a mess…." She whispered no emotion in her voice at all.

"Don't worry about that, your dad and I will sort everything." She took Laurens coat from around her shoulders and pulled back the fresh bed sheets. Max had gone to the flat before he met them at the hospital and had changed the sheets in an attempt to make it even the slightest bit easier for her to return to. "Come on… get in" Lauren didn't argue and lay down, curling into a small ball, void of any emotion. "You need to take your painkillers and antibiotics in an hour" Tanya said softly kissing Laurens forehead. Lauren pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Her mum and Dad both sat with her until she fell to sleep. "We need to call Joey…" Max said as they walked into the lounge. It was a conversation that neither of them wanted to have with Joey, with anyone.

"The contact number for his battalion is on the corkboard" she pulled off the piece of paper and handed it to Max "I can't do it Max…"

"no it's ok, I'll do it. Why don't you make a start on the bathroom ay?"

Tanya nodded and went to the bathroom, checking on Lauren on the way.

*JL*JL*JL*

Half an hour later and Tanya was sat next to her husband on the sofa. In the end both of them having spoken and explained the situation to someone at the Uk base. They'd then had to speck to Laurens commander, which again proved very difficult. Max looked at his wife, hanging up the phone and nodded "He's coming home Tan… they're letting him come home."

**:( I dread to think what Joey's reaction will be like... such a horrible thing to go through. Thank you all so much for the support with this story and for all your lovely reviews, it'll be make tomorrow xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It was 5pm the following day when the door to the flat opened and Joey, clad in full uniform, walked silently through the door. Tanya climbed from the sofa, she and Max having taken it in turns to stay with Lauren. She walked towards Joey and could see just from his face, how hard he was trying to keep it together.

With one look in his eyes, Tanya hugged him close, her motherly instincts taking over. "I'm so sorry Joey…" she whispered softly. "It'll be ok… Everything will be alright"

Joey weakly nodded against her shoulder, barley holding his tears back. "Where is she Tan? I need to see her?" he placed his luggage bag on the floor and shook his jacket off.

"She's in the bedroom, she hasn't moved an inch since we brought her home yesterday." She said sadly.

Joey nodded and moved towards the bedroom, closing his eyes as he pushed the door slightly open. Lauren was wrapped up in a small lump in the duvet, she looked so small and frail. He moved around the room, not bothering to switch the light on, despite it being dark I there. "Lauren…" Joey sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers brushing through her hair, the action that usually got some response back going unrecognised as she lay dazed . He blinked back the tears as he saw her pale complexion, the thin structure of her face looking painfully too thin. "I'm home babe…" he whispered, his tears now freely falling.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared across the room, not particularly looking at anything. She had red , puffy eyes, which made a stark contrast to her whiter than pale skin. The room gained a little light when Joey flicked the lamp on, the action made Lauren flinch slightly. It was as if the darkness was helping her to block everything out. She remained entirely still for the next few minutes, the rise and fall of her breathing the only movement. Joey didn't give up though, he sat next to her, running his fingers rhythmically through her hair again, hoping to get something from her .

"I'm so sorry babe…" Joey said, his voice cracking as he spoke and that was the breaking of Lauren. She let out a heart wrenching sob, almost screaming out in anger and frustration, she kicked about , her hands hitting in fists at the cushions on the bed. "stop it… Lauren… babe." He didn't want to hurt her but if he didn't do something he was sure she would hurt herself. Using enough strength to restrain, but not hurt her, her took her into his arms, holding her tightly until she stopped. His arms wound around her waist as Laurens head fell to his stomach. She was crying hysterically against him and it broke his heart.

**So I was begged to post this chapter... it's going to be so hard for them to get through this isn't it ? I'll reply to reviews in a little while Xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Lauren… babe, you need to eat something" Joey shook her gently, a dish of fruit in his hands. "you don't have to eat all of it, just a spoonful babe, that's all I'm asking" Lauren continued to stare at him, her eyes filling with tears. It was like a tap had been turned on and the was no way to switch it off. Joey had spent the previous night just sitting next to her as she cried, she hadn't spoken to him and she hadn't slept.

Max and Tanya had finally been persuaded to go home, Joey thinking that if it was just him, Lauren might feel less pressured. So far his plan wasn't working. "Lauren, honey please…" he pleaded. She rolled away from him, curling under the covers. "I'll leave it on the side, try and eat babe… for me please?" he sighed when she didn't respond and kissed her forehead "I'm going to go to the shops and get some things in, do you need anything?" again there was silence. So he left and went to the shops.

*JL*JL*JL*

It had taken him much longer than anticipated at the shops, because the local store didn't have the chocolate he knew was Lauren's favourite. Joey ventured further out and ended up in one of the bigger supermarkets, so decided to get a bigger shop in.

He could hear movement when he got in and hoped that maybe Lauren had made an attempt to get up. Placing the shopping down, he dug the bar of chocolate out and walked to the bedroom. Lauren was just leaving the bathroom when he got there and Joey could see as she walked the small distance from their en suite to the bed, that she was in some significant pain. "Hey, Let me help you…" Joey said softly, throwing the chocolate bar to the end of the bed and moving around to help his girlfriend. Lauren rejected his hand though, simply turning her head away and struggling into the bed.

"ow…" she whimpered as her body rebelled against the movement. It was the first noise she'd made other than crying.

"Do you need some more painkillers?" She again didn't answer so Joey sat on the bed and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Babe talk to me please ?"

"Leave me alone…" she mumbled brokenly

"Now why would I do that ay?"

"Just leave. I don't want to be near you." She began crying again and Joey knew there was no talking to her like this, she had a very stubborn streak and it became even more persistent when she was upset and not thinking properly. "Just leave me alone..."

He left the room and shut the door quietly, slumping down into the arm chair as soon as it was in reach. Leaning his head back he took a breath, how had things gone so wrong? He ran his hands over his face , trying to rid some of the stress, he felt the stubble on his face knowing he probably looked a mess. He got up and walked over to the shopping, starting to put it away. He paused as he saw the corkboard on the wall, his eyes filling with tears. Reaching forward , he pulled the white card from the drawing pin and held it in his hands. He opened it, letting his fingers trace the small blobby image of what was their child and dissolved into tears, sinking down the cabinets and dropping to the floor.

**another sad chapter especially now it's hit Joey... back later :) xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

She was lying on her bed, curled up into a tiny ball, when he stepped into their room the next morning. He paused in the doorway, suddenly feeling the need to walk back out through it, everything was still so raw and it killed him even more knowing she'd had to go through it without him there. He'd had a breakdown himself the night before and had slept on the sofa not quite able to face his girlfriend.

Pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind for now, Joey finally stepped through the door and pushed it closed behind him; it made quite a slam as it shut, which he hadn't intended, but there was no reaction from her. Lauren didn't move or lift her head from her place on the bed, even though he knew she must've heard him. He knew she wasn't asleep, she hadn't slept in almost two days, and there was no way she was going to do so now. He really didn't know what to do for the best.

It had been three day's since he'd returned home and had been given two weeks of leave, which was more than generous, but given the circumstances, he never wanted to go back again.

"Lauren?" Joey called her name softly, but still she didn't look up.

He took a few hesitant steps into the room, navigating his way across the carpet as if it was one of his battlefields. He stopped a few paces from the bed and waited just in hope she might react. He could see the outline of her body curled beneath the heavy covers of the bed; her hair a tangled mass down her back. He couldn't see her face, but that was only because she had it hidden, pressed close against a pillow. He could tell from the darkness of the fabric that she'd been crying again. His heart twisted painfully and his own tears sprung to his eyes.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked almost stupidly. He already knew the answer but he didn't want to acknowledge it, because acknowledging it would mean leaving her, and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't. He liked to tell himself that it was because he truly trusted only himself to keep her safe, but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was, he needed her as much as she needed him. The last couple of weeks without her had been so difficult and to return home under such awful circumstances was not how he imagined their reunion.

Joey shut his eyes to try to get rid of the painful memories he'd returned home to. He forced his eyes open and saw the slight gaze from Lauren. She hadn't lifted her head from the pillow, in fact she didn't seem to have even moved an inch, but her sad, broken eyes were looking at him, or at least in his direction.

"Babe…I can go if you want me to?

"stay…" she finally said, breaking the silence. He rested gingerly on the edge of the bed, hoping she wasn't going to change her mind and push him away like she had done the last few days. Lauren moved a little and fully looked at him. A lone tear fell from her eye and Joey brushed it away. Her eyes squeezing shut at the contact. For a while, she just stared at him, and he stared back, neither of them having a word in the world to say to each other.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and raw, as they stared at one another, he could see her eyes fill a little bit more with tears every couple seconds as she thought of everything.

Lowering his eyes from hers, his gaze fell to her hands. They were wrapped around her body, laying around her stomach and holding herself tightly. He reached for her hand under the covers and pulled it away from her body to hold in his hands. She watched as he held it and then moved to lay on the bed next to her. It was a few seconds before she moved a little closer to him.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, after another painful silence. Joey didn't say anything at first and acted on instinct. His arms going around her frail body and moving her to his. He held her against him as she struggled, crumbling further each passing moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. Nothing at all" Joey rarely cried, but now the tears were in abundance. "We'll get through this ok? Together" he kissed her forehead and felt her relax slightly. "maybe we should sleep somewhere else tonight ay? You might actually be able to sleep then" Joey asked suddenly. He'd not considered that their room may have been tainted for her now. It was only a few days ago their world had been turned upside down in the exact room. "I can make the bed up in the spare room…"

"I'm sorry, I'm being so stupid" she whispered, "I just can't sleep…after what happened in here ..."

"I know baby…I know " he murmured. So many memories were had in that bed. Joey remembered how much she liked the bed, the times he'd had to drag her from the bed because she likes it so much. He remembered how she liked pushing the covers back to the foot of the bed at the start of each night they spent together, so that there would be nothing between or around them as they made love. But now… well it wasn't the same. But Lauren didn't seem to want to move.

"I've missed you…" she whispered, breaking the silence. "I've missed having you here, here with me."

"I've missed you too beautiful…" he whispered. "I've missed being here and I'm so so sorry, I wasn't here when it happened" he confessed. She tightened her hold on him, and he felt her tears drip onto his Tshirt. Lauren shifted uncomfortably, her hand moving to the bottom of her tummy. "Where are your tablets ay?"

"I don't want them…" she mumbled

"Lauren, you're in pain honey, and you need your antibiotics" he reached for the bedside table and rummaged around finding two unopened boxes. He examined them and frowned "you haven't been taking them?" she shook her head "why?"

"I don't want to block it out… this is my fault. A few twinges don't come anywhere close to me making up for this…"

Joey wiped her tears away and shook his head , he took her face gently between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes "You listen to me, this wasn't your fault. You don't have anything to make up for Lauren…"

She brought her hand up to her face, and rested it on top of Joey, she smiled as she pressed it against her cheek, gently squeezing his fingers. "Your hands are still warm..." she whispered, her eyes now locked with his, she'd changed the subject, but Joey didn't question it, just happy she wasn't blanking him now.

He brushed his thumb against the curve of her cheekbone now, momentarily delighting when he saw her eyes flicker closed slowly. "you said you always loved how warm I was.." he smiled feeling Lauren release a deep breath. "They made you feel alive…"

When her eyes opened a second later, they found his immediately. Through the redness of her eyes, her gaze was tender. "Then Why do I feel so numb now? " she asked him quietly.

"Your grieving Lauren…and it's ok to feel like this it really is baby, but you have to know life goes on sweetheart." He brushed her hair from her face, and pushed it behind her ear.

"I don't want to forget Joey…" she said quietly

"we'll never forgot Lauren… Never, ever baby." Lauren nodded against him and she was once again crying. "Tell me how to make this better Lauren…it's killing me seeing you like this babe."

"Bring my baby back… bring my baby back to me." She sobbed

Joey's heart stopped for her and his arms held her that little bit tighter. "I can't babe, I'd do anything for you if I could Lauren. But that I can't do sweetheart…it's gone… it's gone"

"I want my baby Joey…I want our baby."

**A little progress has been made in that chapter but still a way to go ... i'll reply to reviews tomorrow I'm felling a little bleugh so I'm going sleep :( xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Lauren tossed and turned the entire night, but she at least stayed asleep. The same couldn't be said about Joey though. He lay awake watching his girlfriend in his arms, she cried in her sleep, crying out for help, saying his name over and over. He didn't want to risk waking her so simply held her tighter, brushing his hands up and down her back. She seemed to tense occasionally and Joey wondered if she was still in pan, he had managed (eventually ) to get her take the pain killers and antibiotics she'd been prescribed.

Joey knew Lauren was blaming herself because he was doing the exact same, he was holding himself responsible for what had happened. Tanya had explained that there wasn't anything they could have done, nothing could have prevented the miscarriage from happening. Laurens cervix had opened which in turn had stopped her body from developing the foetus. No matter how much she was told though, Lauren was still holding herself responsible.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stirred in his arms at 5am, her eyes shooting opened and then instantly closing at the appearance of tears. "I'd forgotten what happened…" she sobbed, letting Joey offer her some comfort. "This is never going to get better is it ?"

"we'll never forget babe" he kissed her cheek softy and brushed her hair from her face "but it will get easier, we'll have another baby Lauren… we'll have a whole squad of them" he smiled

"Do you promise?" she asked weakly the vulnerability in her voice, painful to hear. "You don't see me differently or hate me because I couldn't do the most natural thing there is, and keep our baby safe?"

Joey reached for her pulled cautiously her up into his arms "now you listen to me! Don't even think for a second that I see you any differently Lauren… you are still the same person I fell in love with this time last year, you're the strongest, bravest person I know and I can't imagine a point on my life when you aren't there. I promise you we'll get that dream babe… and I never break a promise" he told her, relived when he felt Lauren nod against him.

"I love you too…"

*JL*JL*JL*

That morning seemed to be a turning point for Lauren, truly believing Joey words she began to get up in a morning not instantly thinking she was to blame for everything.

"Do you want to do anything today? Maybe go out somewhere, even just to a café for breakfast or something?" joey was pretty fed up of being cooped up inside the flat now, he only had two days of leave left and he wanted to be able to leave knowing Lauren was in a better place. They had been back to the hospital and Lauren had been given the all clear, she was told there didn't seem to be any issues in regards to her having children in the future either, which had relaxed her mind somewhat.

Lauren pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and looked up at Joey through her lashes. "Maybe breakfast at that little quiet place in town?"

"Ye we can do that" he smiled "Do you want me to run you a bath ?" she shook her head.

"I had a shower at 6 this morning when I couldn't sleep." She sighed, rolling her eyes when Joey glared at her. "You were asleep I didn't want to wake you, I know you haven't been sleeping either."

"Still could have woke me." He told her kissing her head from behind as he leaned over the sofa. "I'll go and shower then" he told her "Will you be ready in… say 45minutes."

She glanced at the clock and nodded "I can do that" she watched Joey walk into the bedroom and followed him, sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up "Joey?" he turned to face her, a little startled by his voice "Thank you for everything".

*JL*JL*JL*

Their lives returned to somewhat normal in the last couple of days Joey was home , things were still fraught but at least Joey wasn't as concerned about leaving her than he had been the previous two days. Susan had spent the previous day with them and had been able to stem an argument when Joey had suggested that Lauren moved in with her mum and Dad for a while. Joey had been surprised at how averse to the idea Lauren had been, but after some coaxing she told him she wasn't a child and didn't need to be babysat. Susan had told Joey that he couldn't mollycoddle her, doing so would just make the situation worse and that he just needed to let her be, trying to get her to do something she didn't want to would be removing her control, something she already felt she'd lost after the miscarriage.

Eventually Lauren calmed down and spoke to Joey properly, the first time in a long time really. They'd agreed that things had happened , but that didn't mean things needed to change and so Joey relented, backing down to the idea of her moving back to Walford.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was early on the morning Joey was leaving again and he'd decided that it was for the best if Lauren wasn't there when he left. So he'd arranged for her to go out with his Mum for the day. Lauren knew what Joey was trying do and as much as she was grateful of the distraction, she would have much rather had the emotional goodbye.

"I'm going now babe ok? Have a nice day out with my mum" he smiled and hugged Lauren, feeling her snuggle into his warmth. He kissed her forehead "I'll see you soon ok?"

"Stop this Joey…I know your only trying to make this as easy as possible but I want my proper goodbye." Lauren told him

"I know I'm sorry…I just, you know how much I hate this"

"ye I know you do and I do too but this is your career…" she smiled weakly "So I'm going to say be safe. I love you and please write to me…"

"you know I will." Joey smiled "I'm going to go now…"

Lauren nodded and gave him one last lingering kiss as he left the flat. She had to try to get her life back on track.

**So Joey's gone again and things are back to some sense of normal for Lauren... how is she going to cope now? Back tomorrow and only 10 chapters left :( xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The first week of Joey being gone was very difficult. She spent the majority of time wrapped in joey's jumper and curled up in bed, sulking and hiding away from the rest of the world. She was still In bed on the following Wednesday, Joey having left on the two Fridays before, when the sound of keys in the door drew her from her state of recluse.

"Lauren Love? It's mum..." Tanya called our shutting the door behind her. She looked around the flat seeing piles of laundry by the washing machines, dirty dishes in the sink. She could see a pile of unopened letters on the side, the calendar still on the previous month, it was a complete mess. Tanya sighed and placed the keys on the side, thankful she'd acquired a spare set from Joey before he left. She knew things were going to be difficult for Lauren when she was on her own but not that bad. Since moving in with Joey, she'd been a very house proud person even making people take their shoes off for the first few months she moved in. Tanya stepped over the laundry and pulled the kitchen blinds open, letting a little more light in. "Lauren where are you?" there was a mumbled response from the bedroom, it too was dark when she got there, so she flicked the light on.

"Mum... do you have to? switch it off" Lauren moaned.

"Get up..." Lauren stared at her mother before rolling back into the pillows , she was shocked by her harsh tone. She'd tried the softly, softly, catchy monkey approach they all had but that hadn't worked so now she was going with 'you have to be cruel to be kind' . "I'm being serious Lauren, it's been a month and it was awful what happened to you baby, it really was but you need to move on. Your home is a mess, your a mess and you have a job waiting for you. You can't keep going on like this Lauren"

She rolled over in the bed and glared at her Mum "Why would I went to get up? This life sucks"

Tanya pulled back the covers, Lauren frowning in response "Then get up and start making it _not suck_" Lauren blinked a little and Tanya knew she'd upset her. "Oh baby, no I didn't mean to upset you"

"No your right... I'm being selfish aren't I ?"

"I didn't say that. I wouldn't wish what you've been through on anyone darling, I'm just saying you could try to get things back on track... yeah?" Lauren nodded "Starting with the flat" she smirked

"It's not that bad" Lauren protested, dragging herself from the bed and slipping her slippers on.

"Darling it's a tip in here... come on, i'll help you clean it all up and then you can have a shower and I'll take you to the salon and give you a little pampering" Lauren nodded and followed her mother into the lounge.

*JL*JL*JL*

It took them two hours to clean the flat from top to bottom and Lauren had even discovered the chocolate Joey had brought her as a surprise when they first moved in that had become lost.

True to her word Tanya took Lauren back to the square and gave her a full pamper. She had her eyebrows threaded, her hair stripped of the dye, her natural colour coming back through. Her Mum and Dad had cooker her dinner and she'd taken the twins to the park. She had to admit she felt like a different person by the end of the day and going back to a clean, fresh flat made it all the easier. It was that night she sat down at the kitchen table, pen and paper in hand and wrote her first letter to her man.

*JL*JL*JL*

She sat at the table waiting patiently for the post to arrive. It was already half 12 and of course today the post had to be late. Lauren had sent another letter to Joey three weeks ago and was waiting for his reply. It usually took three to four weeks for her to get a response and each time was like torture.

Lauren had so much to tell him in her last letter, she'd officially started her duties as a fully-fledged intelligence operative and was currently working in London at one of the signal bases. She'd been there for a month now and was really enjoying the job, she had headed a couple of operations so far, collecting the relevant information.

Joey had been gone for three months now and it was nearing Christmas, so Lauren was praying that his latest letter might inform her he'd be coming home.

*JL*JL*JL*

She busied herself with cleaning the flat (although it was already spotless) with the hope of trying to pass some time. Almost an hour later and there was the tell- tale drop of post in the boxes at the end of the corridor. Lauren was up out of her seat, leaving the door open and sprinting to the mail boxes before the post man had even left. She rummaged on the keying and opened the post box that belonged to her and Joey.

She picked up the pile of letters and hastily shut the box again. Bill, junk, bill, junk…Joey. Her smile stretched across her face and she sat, tearing the envelope open. Unfolding the paper she couldn't help but feel tingly at the sight of his scrawled handwriting. It want the best hut it was his and that's all she needed. She took the letter and sat in the sofa beginning to read.

To my beautiful Lauren,

_Hi baby, it's so good to be able to finally have the chance to write to you. I miss you More and more everyday. I know you miss me just as much as I miss you, you said it enough in your letter._

Lauren laughed, imagining him laughing when he read the near on 50 'I miss you's ' in her last letter.

_I guess you're counting down the days just as much as I am…I guess you want me to say I'll ne home for Christmas, but at the minute I don't know if that's going to be possible so I wont make any promises. But it's only 3 months and you'll get me for 2 weeks because we're all coming home in leave... I really can't wait to have you in my arms again baby... I have a little calendar and I cross off the days when I get up in the morning, just so I know I'm a day closer to being with you again. I promise you that when you come home I'll make it the best time of your life, we'll make up for lost time._

_I'm so happy that you've thrown yourself into work. It makes me happy to know the army are looking after you. I'm even more impressed that you finally brought a car! It's about time too… _

_I've had letters from Mum and Alice, although they only seem to talk about you in there letters too. I'm glad they're looking after you, you deserve it…I know how difficult these last few months have been for you and I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. _

_My platoon are brilliant, we're all going good. I'm not impresses by the food though…I could really use a big portion of that amazing pizza you make. Anyway, I'm safe and well and sporting a bit of beard again…I know you like that look. _

_I've been keeping up with the news on how things are going back on home terrertory, and I guess you know how things are over here. I know they don't sound so good but just try not to worry too much ok? Mum says you aren't going out as much, so for me please, go out and have a bit of fun, no matter where you are you'll miss me like I miss you so at least miss me in a club or something ok? _

_I just want you to know that I'm so incredibly proud of you, more than you'll ever know. I know your mum and Dad feel the same : they sent me some pictures from Oscar and Olivia by the way, proper little artistes aren't they ay? Obviously picked that up of their big sister. They've taken pride of place right next to your beautiful face in the camp. I guess I'll end it there..._

_I love you baby, so much. I can't wait to see your beautiful face in 3 months. I can't wait to have you all to myself . The time will go fast, I promise. I'll be coming home to you babe. _

_Love you for eternity , _

_Your Joey. _

Lauren was wiping her eyes by the end of the letter, the slight smudge of the ink where her tears had fallen on the paper. She kissed the letter where he'd signed it and placed it back in the envelope. She held it closer to her chest, placing it across her heart "I love you to Joey". She stayed silent for a little while and then put the letter away in the box onto of the kitchen cupboard, with all the other letters for safe keeping. She'd read them all if she was ever having a bad day and they always made her smile. She had everything in that box, every letter he'd written, every notification either had received, their call of duty papers. Everything. The tears began to fall when she remembered all they had been through the last few months, they really had come far and she'd done it all pretty much on her own.

**Lauren had got herself into a bit of a mess hadn't she? Mummy Tan to the rescue ! A little time jumps in there too... things are definitely looking up for them now, but it's still hard... back tomorrow xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"well there's a sight for sore eyes" Lauren grinned at the voice, standing up from the bench at the kings cross station and moving towards them.

"you never change Nancy Carter" she laughed and hugged her friend tightly. "It's so good to see you"

"you too... We getting out of here then ?"

Lauren linked their arms and Walked towards the exit. "Of course. We my little friend or going to go shopping"

Nancy's face fell "Are you kidding me? I don't see you for months and you want to spend the day shopping. I freaking hate shopping!" she proclaimed "Seriously Joey being away has made your brain go to goo."

"Hey! I don't mean clothes shopping or anything. I need you help getting Joey's Christmas present."

"oh... I guess I can make an exception then".

The two made their way to the centre of London, it was complete chaos winch they should have expected really considering it was four days before Christmas. Nancy had told Lauren all about her extra training and she was really excited for her first deployment in the new year. Lauren had finally gone into details about the miscarriage and had got pretty emotional as she told Nancy how much she had wanted the baby. After the emotions had run out and they had been filed by coffee and cake, they set off on they shopping mission. By the end of the day Lauren was extremely proud of her presents for Joey, she had really needed Nancy's help when it came to one present. The girls said their goodbyes and promised to meet up again one Ella was home.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren had been in another one of her moods for the next two days. Spending time with Nancy had made her miss Joey more and after she'd wrapped his present she didn't know what to do with it. He wasn't going to be there to open it was he? She decided to put it in her bag anyway and then it could go under the tree at number 5. It didn't feel right to leave it behind it was like Joey wouldn't be part of the celebrations then.

"Happy Christmas Eve eve baby" Joey smiled through the computer screen, his gorgeous face beaming up at Lauren. It was the 23rd of December and Joey had managed to squeeze in a very rare skype to Lauren and it had come only a week after his last letter. She'd cried when the call came through, overwhelmed at seeing his face after three very long months.

"Oh happy Christmas Joe…" she smiled back at him, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "you have no idea how good it is too see your face."

There was a delayed chuckle as the connection was slow "I have a pretty good idea babe. You look amazing Lauren, your hair looks different" he told her, the smile still fixed on his face.

"it is. I've let it grow a bit and had some of the dye stripped out of it. I'm glad you like it... it was Mum's doing, trying to distract me" she trailed off slightly not wanting to bring the conversation to negative realms.

"I love it babe… almost as much as I love you. How are you? How's everyone ?"

Lauren nodded, tucking her feet under her as she pulled the laptop onto her lap and adjusted the screen. "Everyone is really good. I'm good… really good actually, work has been keeping me busy, I'm working up the ranks…"

"you are? Where's my best soldier at now then ?" he smirked, he always did tease her about being his best private in training.

"I'm a corporal." Lauren beamed. "They've been really impressed with my work so offered me the position. I've got more responsibility but it pays more too." Lauren looked at the screen seeing the pure pride on her boyfriend's face.

"I'm so proud of you baby"

They talked a little longer filling each other in on what had been going on but their time was running out and "I'm really sorry babe but I've got to go…"

Lauren nodded "It's fine, I understand" she was already getting tearful "Do you think you'll be able to come back for Christmas day?"

His expression changed and Lauren knew her answer. "I'm sorry… the earliest for me to be home is probably going to be February, that'll have been my 6months then." He sighed knowing he'd probably just ruined her Christmas "Are you still spending the next few days with your family?"

"Yes, I'm driving up later tonight, probably going to stay there until the new year. Your mum and Alice are spending Christmas day with us too, so that'll be nice."

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely few days babe… I love you and I'll see you soon ok?"

Lauren nodded blowing a kiss to the screen "Love you too… Stay safe for me"

"You know I will" joey told her "Bye baby…" he waved bye to her and the call ended.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren had really been holding out hope that Joey would be able to be home in time for Christmas but that wish was a distant memory now. They knew when they got together their time would be somewhat limited, but not being together for Christmas was probably one of the most difficult times.

She packed her bags for the stay at her parents and picked up the giant bags of presents she'd brought for everyone and packed them into the boot of the car. She made sure to lock the flat securely and then drove sadly to Walford.

*JL*JL*JL*

Oscar and Olivia were sitting in the window awaiting their sisters arrival as her little red car pulled up outside of number 5.

"Laurens here!" They jumped down from the windowsill where they'd been waiting (not so patiently) for the last hour and ran into the halfway trying to reach for the locks on the door. "Mummy open the door!" Olivia yelled, getting frustrated that her favourite person was there but she couldn't get to her.

"Yes, yes I'm coming" Tanya smiled, she too a little excited at seeing Lauren. She moved the twins out of the way and opened the door just as Lauren was on the top step laden with bags. "Hello darling" she smiled stepping aside to Let Lauren.

"Lauren!" Oscar and Olivia were both attacking her with hugs before she had the chance to put her bags down.

"Careful you two!" Tanya warned "here let's get some of those from you" she took a few of the bags off Lauren, peering inside the largest gift bag before placing it under the tree.

"I've missed you two, so much" she hugged the twins tightly and turned to the stairs as she heard footsteps.

"Lauren you're here!" it was her other sister, she too joined in the big sibling hug "happy Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet Abs" Oscar said making the his older sisters laugh.

"Your right, it's not quite Christmas day yet Oscar, but it's still Christmas time." Lauren ruffled his hair and stood up, each of the twins holing her hands. "shall we go and play a game or something?"

"Yes!" Olivia shouted and ran off to the lounge "come on Lauren!" Lauren smiled, slightly proud that Olivia was able to say her name properly now, it did mean she was growing up though.

*JL*JL*JL*

The siblings played games all afternoon, supplied with drinks and snacks by their mum and Christmas songs on the radio.

The last there months had been nothing but her own personal hell. The first month had been awful because of the miscarriage and it had taken a fair bit of time for things to settle back to normal. Well Laurens normal at least. She was constantly on edge every time the door went and she wasn't expecting anyone, every time there was an announcement of a British soldier dying she could help but pray it wasn't her Joey. Her phone was constantly attached to her hip just in case. What she did eventually learn though, was that no news really was good news.

Sitting with her brother and sisters though, and everything felt lighter. She felt happy contented, still a little part of her was missing, but she saw the hearts hanging around her neck and knew he was with her.

**Yay ! Nancy made a reappearance! And so did Joey (via screen) , although I think his news wasn't really what Lauren wanted to here :( I could be persuaded to post again later ... xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

It was the evening of Christmas Eve and Lauren was sitting in the lounge of number five with her parents, the twins had finally gone to sleep and Abi had gone to spend the evening at Jays. She was watching a Christmas movie when the sofa dipped next to her.

"How you feeling Darling?" Lauren shrugged at her mother's question, how did she expect she was feeling. "I know you're missing him, but he'll be home soon" she said, gently brushing her hand over Laurens hair. Their eyes locked and Tanya smiled, she'd never seen her daughter so in love but in so much pain at the same time. "Here…" she thrust a glass into Laurens hand. Lauren glared at her "it's one glass of wine, it won't hurt you…"

She would have usually rejected it but it was Christmas, like her mum said one glass wouldn't hurt. She took a sip and winced at the taste, placing it back down. "Eugh… ill stick with juice, I forgot how bad it tasted." She laughed slightly.

"It's not that bad" they laughed tighter a little "It's nice to see you happy sweetheart…"

"You too mum" Lauren said "actually where is dad?" she looked around the lounge slightly puzzled, she didn't remember seeing her dad all day actually.

"Oh he went to get a last minute present, we thought we'd got it but you know what it's like you always forget something…" she told Lauren.

"Me and Joe are like that when we do anything, always end up back at the flat for one reason or another." She laughed which was closely followed by a yawn. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Tanya suddenly stood up "Wait to see your dad, he should be home soon…"

As if on cue the front door opened and Max's voice called for his daughters assistance. Lauren frowned and went to the hallway "What do you need dad?"

"theres a couple of bags in the car, can you get them please?" Lauren nodded and opened the front door.

"Happy Christmas gorgeous" Lauren almost fell over as she tried to reason with her mind. She was stunned to see Joey standing on the top step, He was smiling from ear to ear as he took her shocked appearance. Lauren started to cry as she looked at him properly. Any man can look good in a uniform but joey looked like sex in uniform and she wanted him. The cold bite of the air had raised goose bumps all over her and she flung herself into his arms. His arms lifted her up off the floor, Laurens legs winding around his waist and clinging to him tightly.

"Can I come on then or what?" he laughed slightly, moving to step inside. He placed her gently on the floor and they kissed, really kissed, three months' worth of tension being let go.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked finally pulling away, she looked at her parents "Did you have something to do with this?"

Max shook his head "Joey said he wanted to surprise you, so we all convinced you he wasn't coming home and I went to pick him up from the airport. I take it you like your present then?"

Lauren giggled and snuggled into Joey's side "I love my present"

"We'll leave you two to it… it's good to have you back Joey." Tanya said as she and Max climbed the stairs.

The two waited for the parents to disappear, they listened for the sound of the bedroom door shut and then eagerly began moving into the lounge and onto the sofa. They were kissing hungrily, no time to fully remove clothes as Lauren straddled Joey's lap and fiddled hastily with his belt. She groaned when it wasn't budging . Joey stopped her hands laughing and undid his belt.

"Thank you!" Lauren giggled moving further up his thighs. Joey's trousers and boxers were only just out of the way when Lauren lowered herself onto him. "Oh my god…"

"Protection Lauren..." Joey groaned "Forgot..."

Lauren shook her head "Still on the pill... it's fine" she smiled, Joey kissing her, taking her moan in his mouth, his hands gripped to the scrunched up material of her dress and steadied her movements. "This has been too long… way too long"

"But now your back…." She said breathily, her movements increasing speed "Best Christmas ever…"

**Wooo ! Joey's home for Christmas! I think Lauren is really going to enjoy her present don't you ? Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The rest of Christmas Eve was spent with Lauren and Joey making up for lost time, the two of them finally dragging themselves up to bed at around 4am. Alice and Susan were going to be arriving at around 9 in the morning, so they could all open presents together, that's if Oscar and Olivia could hold off that long.

The two had the best night's sleep for months, as they finally got to sleep in the same bed, wrapped in each other's arms, feeling the soothing rhythm of the others heartbeat. It truly was the best feeling, they would stay like it forever if they could.

*JL*JL*JL*

Unfortunately their peace was disturbed the next morning, much like it had been the year before, only this time Lauren and Joey had been clever enough to lock the door of the spare room. Oscar and Olivia went on the wake up duty. Banging on everybody's doors, not leaving until they got a response and knew for sure there were awake. Their noisy little voices woke up the entire house within minutes, and possibly the rest of the street too. Joey and Lauren were laid in bed together, snuggling up tight when they heard the pounding on their door.

Lauren groaned a little and pulled the pillow over her head. Joey laughed as the banging got louder. "Get up Lazy bums!"

"We're awake Liv" Joey shouted. He heard Max say something to the twins and then lots of laughing. He nudge Lauren gently, her head barley lifting from it's position on his chest. "Merry Christmas babe…" he whispered, softly kissing her lips.

"Hmm…" she closed her eyes at the contact and smiled "merry Christmas to you too…" Joey flipped them over so he was above her, causing Lauren to shriek.

"We's can hear you Lauren and Joey!" Oscar voice called through the door. "You got to get up!"

"Oscar, leave them alone darling, come and get some breakfast. Lauren and Joey will be down in a little while" Tanya's voice was like music to their ears as she escorted Oscar down rhea stairs. "Don't be too Long you pair…." She warned, a slight edge of Laughter to her voice.

Joey kissed his girlfriend again and grinned "Do you think twenty minutes is too long?" he smirked

"Twenty minutes? Is that all I'm worth?" Lauren asked

"it's all we've got so…" he trailed off, laughing when he received a slap to his chest. " Your worth so much longer and so much more." He closed the gap between them and kissed her lips. Laurens arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. "I can do so much with twenty minutes babe…"

Lauren cried out as Joey moved a little faster than intended and thrust into her. Perks of having slept naked ay? He apologised only to be edged in further as Laurens legs hooked around his waist. Sex with Lauren was so good… it was amazing actually… and as much as it had killed him (and Lauren) being apart,there was nothing like being properly reunited. Their bodies were on fire, every single movement was like an electric charge running through them, it built and built until the pleasure was almost painful.

*JL*JL*JL*

The rest of the Brannings were sat at the kitchen table, the lounge having been declared out of bounds for now. Abi and Jay had arrived and they were eating breakfast together. Oscar and Olivia were squabbling over who's turn it was for the toy from the cereal box, Tanya trying to calm it by taking at away, which resulted in another argument of whose fault it was.

Unluckily for Joey and Lauren though, the noise wasn't playing much of a distraction to what was happening up stairs. Max and Tanya were trying to keep conversation flowing to provide a little white noise, but their daughters antics were a little loud. Max and Tanya were getting flustered more and more by the second, Abi and Jay were finding it highly amusing.

Max looked to the ceiling, possible making sure it wasn't going to fall through and took a breath.

"I take it Joey's back then?" Abi smirked sipping on her coffee.

Tanya nodded "Yes last night." She said a little flustered. The was a louder bang from upstairs which caught the attention in the twins. All eyes were on the ceiling, looking at the origin of the noise.

Oscar frowned "Are Lauren and Joey fighting?" he asked and Abi coughed, almost choking on her food.

Tanya scowled at her and then turned back to her son "No son, they're just… playing a game."

"oh…" his face scrunched up a little "Doesn't sound very fun." He said so innocently. Jay leaned over whispering something Abi's ear, the two of the dissolving into a fit of laughter. "They were playing in the lounge last night too…" he said taking a spoon lf cereal.

Max's head snapped towards him, wondering what Oscar meant. "What do you mean Oscar?"

His little head looked to the table, feeling guilty for what he's done. "I heard a noise down stairs last night… so I sneaked out of bed and came to look." Tanya's eyes widened and the little boy looked innocently at the adults in the room "I 'fought it was Santa !" he told them sadly "but it wasn't… it was only Lauren and Joey. They sounded tired." He said "so I went back to bed…" he looked at him mummy and gave her puppy dog eyes "Is I in trouble?"

She shook her head ruffling his hair "No darling, but you shouldn't get out of bed at night" he nodded his head.

"What were Lauren and Joey doing Oscar?" Max asked trying to get a little more information as to what his son had actual seen.

"They was playing on the sofa… " he smiled.

"Were they now?"

"And kissing!" he added

"Eww." Abi proclaimed "I'm not sitting in that sofa today."

Tanya rolled her eyes "just be thankful you weren't here to hear that too" she said "anyway, they haven't seen each other for three entire months. They've missed each other"

"eugh Mum! Please stop talking…" she and Jay left the room and bravely made their way up stairs. She and Jay reached the top of the stairs just in time for a giggling Lauren and joey to emerge from the bedroom.

"Alright Abs?" Lauren smirked, a little blush forming on her cheeks as she held tight to Joey hand.

"Do you two have no shame?" she asked an air of humour to her words.

Joey laughed deeply in response, turning to Lauren and placing a lingering kiss to her lips. "Nope… no shame" he shook his head.

"Everyone heard you" Abi warned as the made their way downstairs. "Don't say I didn't tell you !"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Oh finally dragged yourselves apart have we?" Max teased as the two sat at the table, the twins already sitting on them and laughing as they were tickled.

Tanya appeared back in the room kissing them both 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' she said excitedly.

"Merry Christmas Tan… sorry we were a little…erm loud earlier" Joey apologised knowing it was best to just break the awkwardness.

"Oh don't be silly… we didn't hear anything" she assured them, although they both knew she was lying.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas" Lauren mumbled.

"Oh come on Lauren, cheer up. Its Christmas" Max said, knowing she was grumpy because her time with Joey had been cut short.

"Yeah Lauren!" The twins echoed. She rolled her eyes, she was a complete pushover for them. "Can we do presents now?"

"No. We're waiting until Joey's Mummy and sister get here. They shouldn't be too long."

"But Mummy!"

"No means no, Oscar." Oscar pouted and was swiftly ushered from the room with Olivia to get dressed. Lauren was dragged with them too, Olivia wanting Lauren to do her hair like a princess.

Joey smiled as he watched her go, his mind thinking about their future.

"You looking forward to today Joey?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, it's good to be back home. I've really missed everyone."

Max nodded understanding "I hope everything goes right today"

"yep… me too." Joey sighed, he'd had some help from Max and just hoped things would work out planned.

**They've definitely made the most of Christmas so far haven't they ? Although they were a little loud oops! Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

When Susan and Alice arrived and got settled everyone started opening their presents. like Lauren, Susan and Alice had been more than content with Joey's arrival as their gift. The twins, were completely amazed by everything, but particularly Susan and Alice's presents. They'd brought them a set of bath paints, having been told about the paint scandal by Lauren. It was safe to say the Twins were very impressed and Tanya was a little horrified at the thought of a repeat situation.

Joey had brought Lauren a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with a solid silver heart on it. Lauren gasped when she opened it completely chocked by the thought he'd put into it yet again, when he said he didn't do romance, he was totally lying.

"Do you like it?" Joey asked not sure weather to take the tears as a good or bad sign.

"Joey it's so beautiful" she replied emotionally giving him a big hug. He also got her some other small bits, such as a teddy, perfume and chocolates etc.

"Good I'm glad… now take a closer look at it." he told her with one of his gorgeous smiles. Lauren frowned but did as he asked, she traced her eyes over the bracelet but couldn't see anything. "look at the heart…" on closer inspection she noticed the heart was slightly worn compared to the rest of the bracelet, it was a little scratched and slightly rusted but there in very small writing were the words " With me" engraved on it.

"I don't get it" she frowned, twiddling the heart between her fingers.

Joey moved forward and pulled his Army dog tags from around his neck and held them out to Lauren. She took them and looked them over, the tears flooding to her eyes when she realised the meaning of the gift. Joe held the tag in his hand "I carry your heart" was inscribed on the back of it and a heart shape was missing.

"With me" Lauren whispered, slotting the charm into the cut out on Joey's Dog tag like a jigsaw piece . She leaned forward and kissed him "You never fail to amaze me. I love it and I love you. It means so much to me"

"I'm glad babe… it's something for us both to have."

Lauren had brought Joey some new clothes, and aftershave but her main gift had been a new set of headphones and an iPod for him. She knew from their letters that he was having trouble sleeping when he was on tour because of all the noise and his iPod wasn't very good, so it was something she was quite pleased to have got him. It was what she had enlisted Nancy for, Lauren wasn't exactly up on her technology so Nancy's guidance was needed. Joey was impressed by it too, even more so that she'd put a few playlists on already amongst his other music. The one playlist was named "When your having a shit day" all the songs had been songs to make you simile and they certainly did that. He Would definitely get use from it.

*JL*JL*JL*

After everyone had opened their presents Tanya and Susan were starting on the dinner preparation. Max, Jay and Joey were trying to fix Oscars remote controlled helicopter and the girls were helping Olivia roller-skate in the street.

"Don't let go of my hand Lauren!" Olivia pleaded as Lauren guided her down the street.

"I wont I promise, your doing really good though Liv…go on" she moved her legs a little more and Lauren let go briefly. "Go Liv Go !" she grinned watching as Olivia found her balance and skated off.

"Look at me Abi!" she said getting her other sisters attention.

"Hey you three, fancy a game of football?" Joey shouted from the front door, Lauren stared at him and blushed when Joey caught her ogling him.

"Yeah!" Olivia screeched speeding her way back into Laurens arms. "Boys against girls !"

Lauren carried her into the house and removed her roller-skates. "Go put your boots on" .

"we are gonna kick your butt" Joey whispered in her ear . "your very pretty little but… but we're still going to kick it" he smiled giving her bum a squeeze.

"Sure you will…Abi's a ninja with a football" she teased. They all gathered in the hallway, dressing in scarfs and hats preparing to go out and brave the weather.

"Be back for half 1 ok? We don't want you late for dinner !" Tanya told them.

"We will I promise." Lauren took Joey's hand as they walked the brood out of the house and to the park.

Max slipped his arm around his wife's waist and Susan appeared beside them. "They're good kids." He said softly "I really hope they get that one day… get what we have."

Susan nodded "They want that… Lauren told me the other week, that they want children and I'm sure It'll happen"

*JL*JL*JL*

They were pretty quick to reach the park, the excitement was buzzing and the fact it had started to snow, made it even better.

"Come on then! Boys vs Girl" Jay shouted. He Joey and Oscar running off to one end of the little bit of grass that was the football pitch.

They played for a good half an hour, Oscar declaring several times that it was unfair because there were more girls than boys. Joey assured him that it didn't matter because boys were better anyway. Lauren had accepted that as a challenge and was determined to win the little game. Eventually they called it a draw and made their way back for dinner.

Tanya had gone to town as usual and had cooked so much . For starters she did soup, for main course it was Turkey and all the trimmings and the best was dessert . For Desert there was a selection, of course there was Christmas pudding which Susan had managed to flambé, but there was also Hot Chocolate Fudge cake and black forest Gateau.

Sufficient to say they all ate way too much and so spent the next couple of hours sobbing on the sofas watching films.

"Fancy going for a walk babe?" Joey asked.

"What now?" he nodded "ye, ill just get my coat."

"Can we come?" Oscar asked but before Lauren could answer Max did.

"Let them go on their own ay? We can set up that Lego castle?" he suggested, expertly avoiding a tantrum.

Lauren found it a little odd, that the twins had been told no, but she was quite looking forward to getting some alone time with Joey. Joey and Lauren wrapped up warm and headed outside where a light snow was falling. They took a walk through the snowy square hand in hand, loving the feeling of being together again. "Y'know I imagine us doing this in a few years' time, maybe we'll have kids then and it'll be an even bigger Christmas." Joey smiled, his grasp loosened slightly on Laurens hand and he stopped walking.

"What you doing?" Lauren giggled seeing him begging to bend down. "Joey?"

"Theres something I've been meaning to ask you for a while…" he fully got down on one knee in the snow, a small box in his hand. Lauren's eyes widened "Lauren Nicole Branning, Will you marry me?"

"What?" she gasped entirely perplexed

"Marry me… be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me" Joey smiled

"Yes…" she whispered nodding her head. Joey got up from the floor and slipped her glove of her left hand and placed the beautiful ring on her finger. "I love you Joseph Adams"

"I love you too… Fiancée." He smirked hugging her tightly and lifting her from the floor.

*JL*JL*JL*

They got back to the house a little later and were grinning like Cheshire cats when they stepped into the lounge. "Hey what you two been up to?' Alice asked, a sceptical look on her face. "You look very happy Lauren… too happy"

"You've done it, haven't you?" Max said staring at Joey smiling.

"Done what?" asked Alice looking from Max to her brother. "What's he talking about?"

"Go one…" joey said rolling his eyes. Lauren didn't say anything, but took her gloves off and held up her left hand.

"OH. MY. GOD." Alice screamed

"Oh Darling's congratulations" Tanya hugged them both, followed by the rest of the family.

"You knew Didn't you?" her Dad nodded.

"Joey told me a long time ago that he wanted to marry you, it was way back when you'd passed your stage one of training. He said he was waiting for the right time. When he let us know he'd be home for Christmas, he asked me ro help him." Max smiled "he wanted to make you happy"

"Thanks Daddy… I really couldn't be happier".

The family managed to persuade the younger ones to go an celebrate at the pub, and after some encouragement they did as they were told. It was a great way to end a perfect day, they didn't want it to end any time soon, but they knew Joey would be back in Afghanistan very soon and that was a sobering thought.

**So lots of you guessed that Joey was going to propose and of course Lauren said yes... but now Joey has to go back to Afghanistan, he'll be ok wont he? Back tomorrow xx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

It was 10pm on February the 20th , snow had fallen heavily and had pretty much brought the country to a standstill, Max and Tanya were switching off the lights, drawing the curtains fully when they heard movement outside.

Max went to the window, looking out from behind the curtains and frowning. "I think that's Laurens car." he told his wife, letting the curtain fall back into place.

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked concern flooding her body as she imagined the scenario's in her head. "You don't think she's heard something about Joey do you?"

"I've no idea Tan… only one way to find out" he walked to the front door and opened it, his heart in his mouth. Stepping outside he saw his daughter stood at the bottom of the steps, shaking and looking dreadfully pale. The street light lit up her face and Max could see the pain etched on it. He jogged down the steps and pulled her into his arms. She cried as soon as he was near and the tears just kept on coming. "Alright come on let's get you in the warm"

Lauren nodded briefly against his shoulder and followed him into the house. The door shut behind her and she stood looking lost in the hallway. "Come and sit down sweetheart…" Tanya put her arm over Laurens shoulders and took her into the living room, sitting her on the sofa. "Lauren your freezing cold"

"Been driving for three hours" Lauren sighed "Motorway was blocked…" she dithered slightly and looked between her parents, tears in her eyes again. "I just needed to be here…I need my mum and Dad." She sobbed, turning into her Mum arms.

"Oh you silly girl...Max, go and make her a drink and get her something warm to put on for a bit." He nodded and kissed Laurens head before he left.

Tanya turned back to her daughter, looking her over and seeing how broken she looked "Lauren what's happened darling?" Lauren sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Is it Joey ? has something happened to Joey?"

"I'm scared Mum. I'm really scared." She sobbed.

"Ok…Lauren come on, calm down… take a breath and talk to me." Tanya soothed. "Is it Joey?" she tried again, needing to know how to tread this.

Lauren looked up at her mum for a brief second "I'm pregnant… and Joey he... he's " she choked out and dissolved into tears again, unable to finish her sentence.

Tanya's arms tightened around Lauren and smiled softly at her. "That's brilliant news darling. Oh Lauren it's amazing." Lauren shook her head "Is this not what you want ?"

"it is… it's everything I've ever wanted. But I'm scared Mum, Joey isn't here and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose this baby too…" It clicked for Tanya why Lauren was so upset in that moment.

"Darling that's not going to happen. We can go to the doctors first thing in the morning, we can get you checked out and we'll get a message out to Joey. Everything will be fine"

"I've already been to the doctors, that's how I know. I'd felt ill for a couple of weeks and it turns out that was why." She laughed slightly "I'm 8 weeks pregnant." She cried, tears streaming.

"Oh Darling… come here" Lauren rested against her Mum's shoulder for a little while, eventually laying her head in Tanya's lap. "Joey is going to be so happy Lauren..."

"Joey's missing..." she mumbled

"What? What's happened?" Tanya gasped, her fingers brushing though Laurens hair.

"I got a call yesterday, Ella called... he's missing in action. He was heading up a mission two days ago, went to a run down village, they didn't come back Mum, Ella's heading up as a medic there... she said they didn't come back and they have no contact with them..." she said sobbing again "What if something's happened to Joe Mum? What if he never comes home and he never gets to meet out baby...I can't do this on my own"

"You aren't on your own Lauren, far from it sweetheart..." Tanya noticed Lauren's breathing even out and guessed she'd tired herself out.

*JL*JL*JL*

When Max reappeared he saw his daughter sleeping. He draped a blanket over her and kissed her forehead and placed the mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table "Did she tell you what was wrong?" his wife nodded "Do I need to be calling Susan?"

"That might be a good idea" she said softly, her fingers still running through Laurens hair, just like she used to do when Lauren was little. "Joey's missing..."

"What does she know?" max asked, fear dreading him as he looked at his daughter.

"not much, I don't think she was supposed to know really, but one of her Army mates called her. Ella she said it was. He's MIA." Tanya said, swallowing the tears that were in her throat. Tanya sighted and closed her eyes "She's scared Max..."

"What else is it Tan?" he probed knowing his wife too well, and could see there was more.

"Our baby's having a baby Max. She's pregnant and scared to death she's going to lose it again…"

Max sighed and sat on the other side of the sofa, moving Laurens feet on to his lap. She shifted slightly and settled back down. Max and Tanya decided there and then, their eldest was their first priority.

**So much for a happy new year ay? Things seemed to have taken a turn for the worse... i'll be back later ! Xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Lauren woke up the next morning, a little confused by her surroundings. She remembered going to her Mum and Dad's and that was about it, her head was a bit of a mess. "You ok?"

She turned her head slightly and saw that her father was sat with her on the sofa. "Mum told you?" Max nodded and smiled softly at her. Lauren nodded and drew in a long breath. "Everything is such a mess Dad…"

A slight frown fell onto his forehead not really understanding what she was telling him. He and his wife had seen the change in his daughter over the last few weeks, months really, but they just assumed she had been missing Joey like she always did when he was on tour. Max took her hand and helped her sit up, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. "Why's everything a mess babe?"

"Joey and I haven't spoken since Christmas." She whispered, playing with her fingers that lay in her lap. Max couldn't hide the shock from his face, they had just got engaged. "It's not like that Dad…" he released his breath, the tension falling from his stature. "We haven't spoken because of the Army. He's moved and can't have any contact for security reasons. Letters aren't getting sent as quickly and I know it's selfish of me but I wish he'd contact me or something, anything at all just to let me know he's ok..."

"You knew all of this when the two of you got together babe…" he said softly "Have you contacted his deployment office or whatever it's called."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes "They can't give me any information other than it's a furtive mission. I might be army personnel but our lines of work are never allowed to cross, it could be seen as misconduct. So there nothing I can do." Max sighted "Mum told you he's missing?" her father nodded "I need him to be ok dad, he had to come back to us... And now I'm pregnant … 19 and pregnant with a Fiancé who's in a different country and missing and I'm so stressed…I just want Joey." She cried, biting he lip as she thought about her fiancé.

Max hugged his daughter tight to his chest and placed a kiss to her forehead. He had no idea how difficult it must be for her, he found it hard when he was away from his family for a weekend never mind almost a year. Tanya had told him about her fears of losing the baby and he understood that. He couldn't imagine having to help her through something like that again… he wasn't sure she'd be able to cope. "Listen to me Lauren, you might be young and this situation might not be the best timing for you but you have an entire support unit around you. Your Mum and Me will do everything we can to look after you and I have no doubt that Susan will do the same. You have to take each day one step at a time."

"How though Dad?" Max could hear the desperation in her voice and it was so painful for him.

"You think about your future, think about that little life you've got growing inside you and think about Joey's face when you tell him. I don't know when or where you'll see him next darling I really don't but just think of that baby and smile through each day… Joey will be home" he told her firmly. Lauren stayed in her father's arms a while needing to feel comforted.

"Are you happy Dad?" Lauren mumbled "After everything that's happened with you and Mum are you happy?"

Lauren watched her father smile "I can honestly say I am, Me and your Mum have our moments, but we've got through it and yes we're happy."

"Have I disappointed you and Mum?" her watery eyes flickered up to his, she looked scared of his answer.

"Lauren! Why on earth would you think that?" both Max and Lauren saw Tanya from the doorway, she rushed over to the sofa and bent down in front of it.

"Well If it was Abi that came home at 19 and told you she was having a baby you wouldn't be too impressed." She said softly, a small smile flicking to he lips.

Tanya placed her hand on Laurens knee "You aren't Abi, Lauren. Your you. Your mature and have been through so much. Your engaged to and living with Joey, Lauren, it's not like you've just met him. We love Joey very much and we see how happy he makes you."

"your Mum's right babe… we've never been more proud of you. Look at all you've achieved. We might be a little young to be grandparents" he smirked "But if this is what you want then why not ?"

"I was 17 when I had you Lauren…Your 19 and have so much more maturity than I ever did at your age."

"I was just worried I was going to disappoint you… now I know I'm not." she smiled "I'm going to see if I can find something to wear and then I should go back to the flat, see if I can get any more info on Joe..."

"you're not driving in this Lauren, it's like a blizzard out there." Max warned "You'll stay until it's safe for you to go back and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Lauren laughed and saluted, scurrying off up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs, moving into the spare room that she and Joey used when they stayed, she was sure she could find something in there to use. Her Mum and Dad had really made her think about her future, she'd been slightly sad when she discovers she was pregnant again that and scared... really scared. It was once again, quite bad timing. She'd turned up at her parents the night before, having not really come to terms with it. After talking it through though, she was now more at ease with the fact she was having a baby an actual little life. She stood in front of the mirror in the room and smiled at herself, her hand on her stomach, she couldn't wait to tell Joey.

*JL*JL*JL*

Arriving home three days later, Lauren was happier, she was still stressed that Joey's whereabouts were unknown but it was something the Army were working on. Her parents had tried not to fuss around her but the were obviously concerned and so Lauren had returned to the flat to find Susan there. Her Mum had called Susan and had explained about Joey being missing, but not about the baby. Lauren wanted to do that herself, preferably with Joey...

Susan stayed with Lauren for a few days why she got things back on track, it had surprisingly helped having her around and Lauren actually began to miss her when she left. Susan was like Joey, she had this air about her that made everything seem like it was going to be ok, even if it was far from it. At the end of the week Lauren received a call and like anytime the phone rang her heart dropped.

"Hello..." she answered tentatively, her heartbeat already raising

"Branning... you want the good news or bad news?" Lauren smiled at the voice

"Ella... it's so good to hear your voice. Is everything ok? Are you still serving?"

"I'm on leave, but I've got some good news for you. Your man's back." you could practically hear the smile in Ella's voice.

Lauren gasped and closed her eyes as the tears flooded to them "He's back?" she reiterated

"Yeah, they got contact from him, something to do with their tank having a mechanical fault... bad news is he's still got to serve." Lauren was quiet for a few moments "Are you still there Lauren?"

"I'm still here... He's ok though isn't he?" she asked

"I left Camp Bastian hospital two days ago and there were no admissions so he's looking ok...I'm sorry can't say anything else... Lauren I've really got to go. I just thought you should know, I know how slow the contact is..."

"No thanks Ella I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon."

Lauren needed that call, she just needed that little bit of hope to hold onto, she hung up feeling slightly more relieved but scared to hell as what was to come next. She sat in the sofa and ran her hands over her head, rubbing softly at her temples. Things had got to get better, there wasn't much more she could take.

**Thank the Lord Joey had been found ! And I love Max and Tanya, they are proving to be quite the support system. Only three chapters left :( xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Lauren was sat in the flat on her own, looking around and mentally creating a list of things she still needed to do. Her parents were driving her mad and if it wasn't for the fact she needed the comfort she would have sent them away. She pulled the woollen throw around her and snuggled into it's warmth, if she breathed in deep enough she could still smell Joey on it. He still didn't know about the baby, despite her parents telling her she needed to find a way to tell him. She'd tried, she really had but there was only so many letters she could send and considering she hadn't received anything back, she wasn't holding much hope. She had found the procedure she needed to go through to get in contact with him, but due to the nature of the mission, that procedure was obsolete.

Susan knew about the baby now as did Alice, but along with her parents and siblings (they were the only ones who knew) she wanted Joey to know before anyone else did, although that was beginning to look like an unlikely possibility. Her future Mother in law was beyond happy with the news, but had felt extremely sorry for her too. Lauren had been accompanied by Tanya to the doctors surgery a couple of weeks later as morning sickness had kicked in and was being, in Laurens words 'a complete bitch' so they went to the doctors to be checked out to give Lauren piece of mind. It was after the doctor had assured Lauren everything was ok, they went over to Susan's.

Lauren broke down into her arms as soon as she saw Susan, which filled her with dread but when Tanya told her what was wrong she soon understood. They spent that afternoon looking through some of Joey's old baby photos and it was determined that she was going to have one very cute baby, as there was any doubt.

She snuggled more into the blankets and flicked the TV on, it automatically going to the news channel she permanently had on. Her mind tuned out of the voice she was so used to hearing as it blabbered on about some American Politician. She was about to reach for the remote to turn it over but a bulletin flashed across the screen. She turned the volume up and sat taller.

"We are Interrupting the current broadcast to show you devastating pictures we are just receiving from Military forces in Afghanistan ." Laurens heart dropped, her breathing stopped as she stared at the images of carnage on her TV screen. "Scenes off an explosion tearing through a UK Army base in the centre of Afghanistan reached our news team just seconds ago. It is thought that the base was in use at the time of impact and was hit at approximately 7:30am UK time, we join our reporter Ian Kent , now. Ian, what can you tell us about the situation there at the moment ?"

Lauren was listening intently when her door buzzer sounded, she automatically buzzed in whoever it was and took the door off the lock, she assumed it would be her Mum, it was 12:30 and Tanya always stopped by around that time to check in on her. "I'm just making a drink mum, there's enough water in the kettle if you want one?" She called out as she heard footsteps, no one entered though. "Mum?" She looked at the door and saw two uniformed Army officers at her door. The mug in her hand dropped, the speed in slow motion, hitting the floor and shattering into little china pieces. She knew the one officer as he'd completed his basic training with her. "No… No, no no" she shook her head and the officers remove their caps. "Luke,Tell me he hasn't…"

He didn't reply, he hated this Job and it was even worse when you know the person you were breaking the news to. "Sit down Lauren… come on" he ushered her back to the sofa "do you want us to call someone?"

"My Mum and Dad …" she mumbled. Luke nodded to his colleague who immediately went to his phone and began talking to someone at human resources. "You need to stay calm Lauren…"

"Just tell me Luke, please… is he dead ?" she pleaded with him.

"We should wait until someone's with you Lauren."

*JL*JL*JL*

It took 24 minutes and 47 seconds for her Mum and Dad to arrive. She knew because she'd timed it, she watched the clock tick around minute after minute. They let themselves in and instantly moved to their daughter, glancing briefly at the two uniformed men in the room. "What's happen?" Max asked as he held his daughter close in a hug. Lauren moved slightly in his arms and turned to face Luke.

"I'm so sorry to have to do this Lauren..." he looked her up and down feeling even more guilty "Sergeant Joseph Adams Was involved in an explosion in the early hours of this morning. I'm sorry to inform you..."

Lauren blocked out his voice, everything moving in slow motion around her. The voice seemed blurred, the only sound she could hear was the excessive rush off blood in her head. The sound echoed as she dropped to the floor her legs giving way underneath her. Her scream was blood curdling as the realisation hit her. Max had held her gently letting her fall, Tanya taking her into her arms.

**Two chapters left... and disaster has struck. I'm going to be ambitious now and say if you can get 17 reviews by 10 i'll post again ! Xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Tissues needed! And this might not exactly make sense to start but just go with it...**

"Are you coming or not?" she rolled her eyes at him and his thinning patience, being an army man you'd think he'd have a little more but nope, he was more impatient than the twins on Christmas morning.

"For the millionth time Joseph I'm coming. Just don't rush me" she zipped up her bag and walked towards where he was standing at the door, leaning against it with his muscles all on show- that should be totally illegal. "I'm ready see… Stop panicking"

Joey shook his head "I wasn't panicking" he smiled leaning in kissing her deeply, the kiss grew more intense getting deeper and deeper by the second.

"Lauren? Lauren?" she frowned, that wasn't Joey's voice… "Lauren come on darling" she let her eyes flicker open and she realised she'd been dreaming. Her Mum was sitting next to her smiling gently as she saw Lauren become aware of the awful situation again. "You were talking in your sleep again sweetheart" she said softly.

Lauren stretched a little in the uncomfortable chairs and adjusted herself into a more bearable position, not that there really was one right now. "hmm… the baby makes me dream" her hand went to her stomach as she soothed the slight flutters.

"How are feeling, still feel sick?"

Lauren shook her head "Better, it's settled down now… the flight really didn't lie well with jellybean " she smiled weakly . "Have they said anything?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart. Your Dad called to see how you were, he's spoken to Susan…" Laurens face fell and her eyes filled with tears. "She had to know Lauren…"

"She should be here…" They were currently sat in the family room of a Uk Military hospital in Germany. Lauren had been flown out with her Mum 24 hours earlier but there had still been no developments. Lauren had completely shut down when she'd been told Joey had been involved in the explosion, and even worse was the fact she hadn't heard anything properly, and everything had to be explained again by her parents. Lauren had been asked to go and identify him... Being in the army herself she knew how this worked, it wasn't unusual for them to fly family out to identify a body, especially in these circumstances. Usually though, because the soldiers had dog tags, an identification wasn't always immediately needed. As she'd been told, due to the scale of the situation it was beneficial to have the process of identification happen as quickly as possible.

Tanya wiped Laurens tears away "She's ok at home sweetheart she said she wishes you didn't have to do it..." Tanya took a shaky breath "No one should have to do this..."

The doors opened at the opposite end of the room, a doctor clad in white coat spoke softly to a man and woman at the other end of the room and escorted them out. Lauren knew that it was their turn next, the room had slowly emptied and now they were the only ones left in there.

She threw her head back against the wall, letting the tears stream down her cheeks "I can't take this anymore Mum…I need to get out of here" she felt dizzy and enclosed and hated the feeling the room was now giving her. she went to leave when a third person entered the room. She looked at he mum "I'm not ready mum... I can't do this..."

"Mrs Adams..." the official started only for Lauren to dissolve into more tears.

"It's Branning... we aren't married yet" she sobbed, biting her lip so firmly it drew blood, she glanced down at her engagement ring, praying that she would still get the chance to let Joey add another ring to that finger.

"My apologies Ma'am. We're ready for you now" he said softly leading the two fragile women down the corridor and into a white room.

Lauren squeezed tight to her Mums hand, the other resting on her tummy. She pushed the breath through her lips and stared at the glass screen that was still covered by a curtain.

"When your ready Ma' ma, you just need to give us a yes or a know... I'd like to warn you of what your about to see may not be..." he trailed off as Lauren spoke.

"Just show me, I want to get this over with..." the officer gave a nod and the curtain slowly drew back.

"Joey..." Lauren whispered her eyes glued to the body. Tanya was looking at her daughter, trying to gage her reaction. Lauren turned and nodded to the officer and checked back a cry. "Joey's still alive... that's not him." she closed her eyes, beginning to hyperventilate. The curtains were drawn swiftly closed. 'It's not Joe...it's not my Joey"

"We're so sorry, we were sure it was him..."

Lauren shook her head "Joey has a scar on his shoulder... from a previous injury." she held her stomach lightly and left the room with her mum after clearing it with the officer. She leant against the wall, her emotions running a little dry now. Her hand rubbed her belly "Daddy's going to be alright jellybean..."

Tanya smiled "Your not going to be though if you don't eat... when was the last time you ate anything ? Baby must be a bit hungry ay?"

Lauren nodded a little "maybe..."

"Ok ok, lets go and get some food." She smiled, trying to make light of the situation, although it was still crap and she didn't know where Joey was right now... she knew he wasn't the body she had just had to see. They made their way to the cafeteria with a couple of toilet stops for Lauren on the way. She knew the stress wasn't any good for the baby but there really wasn't any way of not getting stressed in that situation. "What do you want darling?"

"I'm not particularly hungry now..." she said tears falling down her face again, it seemed every time she had a second to think, she was crying again. Tanya sat at in the chair opposite her and smiled sadly.

"You need to eat Lauren or you'll pass out…I'll just get you some toast it might settle your stomach a little too.." Tanya didn't give her a chance to respond and left to get the food.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was still sat alone at the table five minutes later, the queue for food at a standstill. She sighed and left the cafeteria, the smells making her feel nauseous. She wondered down the corridor and found the exit so she could get some fresh air. She breathed in the crisp air, pulling her coat more firmly around her and zipping it up.

"Y'know it's not good to be outside when it's raining?" she wasn't particularly paying attention to the voice and was about to make a pretty rude remark back when they spoke again. "Honestly babe…" she felt a warmth run through her and a weight fall across her shoulders. Her head turned at speed to the left and saw her gorgeous man standing there.

"Joey…" she burst into tears launching herself into his arms. She cried into his chest , squeezing as tight as she possibly could. She didn't want to open her eyes and it all be a dream again, like had so many times in the last 24hours.

"Hello gorgeous" he smiled kissing her hair all over and then her face until he reached her lips. His hands held her face tenderly, his thumbs brushing her tears away. "God have I missed you" he said pulling her back into his chest."I've missed you so Fucking much!"

"I thought you'd died Joey, they couldn't tell me anything and I was thinking the worst, I thought you'd gone that I was never going to see you again...I had to identify a body. They thought it was you"

"I'm so sorry Lauren, so sorry you had to do that baby I really am... I was the last one to be flown back. Everything was so chaotic I must have missed registration." he squeezed her tightly " I'm ok..." He told her seeing the worry ease somewhat. "Let's get inside before you catch pneumonia…" Lauren nodded still in shock that he was there, that he was walking (with a limp mind), but he was ok…

She pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders and leaned heavily into his side. Joey frowned slightly as she swayed slightly on the spot and looked clammy all of a sudden. "Baby?"

"It's fine it'll pass in a few seconds, it usually does" she said gently, removing his jacket from her shoulders, but Joey didn't seem too satisfied with her answer.

"Well let's sit down a second, I'll find a doctor and get you checked over…" Lauren shook her head, a soft smile on her face. She was the one meant to be worried not him. "There might be something wrong Lauren, you don't just get dizzy spells for no reason "

She took his hand as he crouched in front of the chair she'd sat in, he was looking her over in concern "There's nothing wrong Joey, it may have something to do with this…" she slowly undid the zips in her coat, letting it fall open. She watched Joey's face as the coat fell away and her perfectly rounded bump came into view.

His eyes watered over as he looked up at his fiancée "Your… your pregnant?" he asked so much emotion woven into his voice.

"I'm having your baby Sergeant…" Lauren smiled, now crying for a whole new reason. She hadn't imagined ever telling the father of her child they were having a baby like this... but it was the perfect time, she wouldn't have had it another way.

"Babe… My god Lauren" Joey leaned up kissing her deeply "How far along are you?" he asked with a smile as bright as the sun.

"I'm 21 weeks, He was a Christmas baby" she told him resting her hand on the top of her bump as she wiped her tears with the other.

"He?" Joey gasped, his eyes widening. "I'm having a son?"

She nodded "A baby boy Joe…I haven't told anyone else that. I wanted you to be the first to know. God I have tried so many times to tell about him Joey…I found out in February and have sent god knows how many letters…"

"Mail delivery was suspended, it wasn't safe." He said sadly, feeling guilty he hadn't been there when she needed him again.

Lauren nodded "I know, I kept trying though, so when they actually reach you, you've got a whole lot of reading to do" she giggled

"I'll read every single on of them..."Joey's smile looked like it had permanently been fixed to his face, he leaned forward and softly kissed his fiancée "Is everything ok with him?" his hand rested gently on her belly "And your ok ?"

Lauren nodded "we are both perfect, he's a very healthy baby." she told him, still not quite believing he was there with her, she'd dreamed about it so many times and after the dreaded news two days ago she was beginning to think she'd never see him again. "Here..." she reached into her bag and rummaged around a little, finding the card a few seconds later. She pushed it into Joey's hands and he instantly flipped it open, grinning when he saw the scan picture.

"Wow..." he'd been touched by the image, not quite expecting to be able to see everything as clearly as he could. "This is amazing baby..."

"That was done last week, I found out he was a boy then too..." she pointed to the lower half of the scan and Joey laughed slightly at what he was seeing. "No denying it's a boy..."

"Definitely not babe" Joey laughed and got up from the floor, holding his hands out to help Lauren up. They stared walking to the canteen, Joey's arm around her shoulder, keeping her tight to his side. "You do realise I'm not letting you do anything for the next 4 months." Lauren rolled her eyes at his protective side kicking in. "Don't look at me like that... I've already missed so much, I'm not missing another thing"

Lauren frowned at him coming to a standstill "Joe... what are you saying?"

"I've left Lauren... I've withdrawn from frontline duty and will be UK based only for the next two years at least." His fingers moved her hair behind her ear, loving being able to do that again. "I love you too much to be away from you anymore Lauren... the moment I got back after what happened in September I gave in my notice. it killed me that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I've served 8 months of my notice and now my battalion has been withdrawn... I'm home and I'm here to stay."

Stepping up on her toes, Lauren draped her arms around his neck hugged him tightly "you have no idea how much I've prayed for you to tell me that... to tell me your coming back to me"

"I was always coming back to you" he told her smiling when she kissed him. "With you for ever baby..." Joey held her tight, his hands on her rounded belly, feeling the small shifts beneath the surface. "He's kicking" Joey laughed gently

"He's telling you off for doing that to us." Lauren shot him a look that made his heart melt.

"It'll never happen ever, ever again. I promise... I love so so much"

"Love me for eternity?" she asked smiling, it was what he always signed at the end of his letters.

"For Eternity"

**I did at one stage consider killing Joey... but I couldn't bring myself to do it; and I was also slight scared of the reaction ha ha ! I hoped you liked this chapter ...only one left ! Any ideas on the name of their little boy ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

It was a boy. Eight pounds, seven ounces, of beautiful, perfect, baby boy. The delivery had been...long, very long. This child was already taking after his mother, taking his sweet time to arrive into the world. 72 hours of painful labour were exhausting, Lauren had become so tired there were talks in the final hour of her been taken for a C-section. Lauren didn't like that idea at all, and gave the baby a talking to. Luckily the baby shifted and began to descended quicker, it made for a more painful birth but at least no caesarean was needed.

People were trying their hardest to help, midwives were running around her and Lauren was crying, Joey was squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead for comfort trying to do the best he could to help. The whole experience was a bit of a blur and she didn't really remember much of the last hour of labour (she was slightly dazed by the gas and air), there was crying; lots of crying, and then...A baby. Their beautiful baby boy. He was quickly passed up onto his mummy's chest, where Lauren first set eyes on him. The midwives cleaned him down whilst he lay content on Laurens chest, joey's hand softly on his back. Lauren kissed his forehead softly "Welcome to the world Thomas Adams"

He let out a cry and they knew from that moment on their lives would never be the same….

*JL*JL*JL*

"Joey have you seen my car keys?" 8:30 on a Monday morning was the worst time of Laurens week and always brought a flood of chaos to the Adams household. Lauren flitted through the kitchen draws, the cupboards , she was already late and really couldn't be any later. "Oh come on where are you" she walked into the lounge, skilfully avoiding the trail of toys along the floor. She wasn't going to make the same mistake her husband had the week before… she always thought of Joey as her tough guy solider, but it turns out that when said tough guy solider is half asleep and bare footed, treading on a piece of Lego proves too much to handle. Lauren had teased him for days on end about it but Joey assured her she wouldn't see the funny side if it happen to her. Anyway she made her way across the floor avoiding deadly Lego, scanning the room for the car keys as she went. "Got ya" she smiled triumphantly pulling the keys from a pile of cuddle toys in the play pen.

"Any luck babe?" Joey appeared in the doorway, looking as flustered as his wife did.

"Yes, they somehow had joined in with a teddy bear picnic" she moved over to him and kissed him gently "Was it you?" she smiled.

"Say it wasn't me Mummy" Joey jostled the sleepy 14month old on his hip, her face hiding as Lauren tickled her tummy gently. "Oh dear someone is still tired."

Lauren reached for her daughter who gladly went into her arms. "Are going to be a good girl for Nana Tan today?" she shook her head and Lauren laughed "No? Why not?" she smiled cradling her to her chest.

" Mama 'tay " she mumbled her thumb leaving her mouth temporarily to talk.

"Mummy will be back later Poppy, so will Daddy baby girl…"

Joey watched the two of them from the doorway, he was so proud of his girl of his girls, Lauren and Poppy . He was proud of his boys too though. 5 years ago things were extremely different to what they were now, he had returned home from Afghanistan to find his fiancée 5 months pregnant with the baby he knew nothing about. If you'd have asked Joey then, he would have been more than content with Lauren and their son. But as always things didn't go exactly as planned… things for them never really had.

4 months after his return, he and Lauren were happily married and living in a brand new house just outside of Walford, they wanted somewhere a little more permanent and needed room for the baby. Joey was working an Army desk job, taking more of a supervision role than active soldier and as much as he found it boring at times, he loved the extra time he got to spend with his family, he'd made a promise to Lauren and he wasn't going to break it.

Things changed dramatically when Thomas was born, and Joey saw a side to his wife he never wanted to see again. Lauren struggled with her confidence in her ability as a mother, she couldn't see what everyone else could and didn't believe how amazing she actually was. Lauren insecurities got the better of her which resulted in her always feeling sacred she was going to do something wrong and hurt Thomas. It was one the reasons why Susan had moved in with them for the first month after her grandson arrived. Lauren just needed a little guidance and some encouragement from someone other than Joey, and Joey was happy to have his mum around, it was all new to him too.

It seems there wasn't a need to worry though, Lauren soon found her feet and Joey watched as she developed into the most amazing mother to their son. As Lauren got more settled, her confidence grew and Susan moved back home. They spent the first three months at home with Thomas and then Joey began work again. Lauren had decided to leave the army once she had given birth and concentrate on being a mum, she didn't want to miss anything and wanted to treasure everything, if the army had taught them anything it was that life was too precious to waste, it could be gone tomorrow.

Joey was more than happy with Lauren being a stay at home mum, money wasn't an issue for them and he saw how happy it made her. Over the months Laurens happiness grew and she and Joey were living their idea of perfect.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was when Thomas was 8 months old, things went off plan again. They discovered; via several days of Lauren being sick, that they were expecting another baby. Joey had told Lauren that she should file a lawsuit against the makers of her contraceptive pill, as it Cleary had little effectiveness. The news came as quite a shock to them and Lauren had been quite apprehensive by the idea of two children under two before she'd turned 21. Thomas was dispatched to his grandparents after Joey had told Max Lauren needed a break. They spent the day talking the situation over, discussing their options, Joey didn't need ti do much talking to his wife as she told him she would always be willing to bring his child into the world. They'd missed out on the chance with her first pregnancy so in Laurens mind… there was no choice. It had been a much happier pregnancy for Lauren, as she had Joey by her side the entire time and got to share things with him she hadn't been able to with Thomas.

7 months later they welcomed their second baby boy… James, named after Laurens grandfather, as he had arrived in December on the anniversary of his death.

The young family beamed as they took their new baby home to meet his older brother. Thomas was the best big brother to James, just as Lauren and Joey expected him to be. The boys grew up with a strong bond as there really wasn't much age difference between them. Although that did cause a few issues for Lauren and Joey as the boys liked to team up on them. By James' second birthday they become very good at hiding Mummy's car keys and even better at playing with Daddy's papers. It was pretty hard to tell them off though, their cute little face's only had to look at Lauren and she'd give in, they were like mini versions of Joey which made it even harder to discipline them. Of course Joey wasn't much better, half the time he encouraged them and it was only when Lauren had forced him to sit on the naughty step with Thomas and James, he agreed to behave.

And to be honest he did behave, because the rewards were highly favourable… he got a little more than a sticker on the chart. Joey's reward the one evening had result in their third child… who was supposedly their last. Charlie hadn't been as much as a surprise as his brothers had, as Lauren and Joey weren't exactly doing anything to stop another baby happening.

It was at this point they realised they'd created a child almost every year…Joey joking they would be having the squad of children he'd once told her they'd have, if they continued the way they were. Max and Tanya had been surprised at the announcement but thinking back , they knew two children were never going to be enough. Lauren had found her niche with being a mum, she had always had the qualities right from when the twins were born but her own children had brought them out of her even more. Joey and Lauren's lives were completely devoted to their children.

So back to Charlie supposedly being their last child. There hadn't really been anything to sway the decision, but the young couple had agreed that three would be enough. Three happy healthy boys. They were really careful from that point on, the started using condoms again (much to Joey's dismay) and Lauren swapped her pill for one that she was told would be more effective.

For a whole year they stayed on top of everything, always remembering to be safe. Thomas turned three and started nursery, it was such a proud moment for Lauren and Joey, their first born had grown up, he wasn't a baby anymore and that was quite a sad moment for them but... they had 2year old James and 1 year old Charlie to keep them occupied, which they certainly did.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was shortly after Charlie's second birthday in November, that Lauren became ill. She and Joey were away on a weekend in Bath celebrating their 4th wedding anniversary , the boys staying with Susan, when Joey began to notice something was wrong with his wife. At first Lauren assured her husband that she was ok, that it was just the time of the month and she felt a little lousy. She managed to pass it off the entire day, but as it reached evening she admitted to Joey she was in a lot of pain, and recognised the symptoms as a miscarriage.

Joey immediately went into panic mode and took her to the nearest A&E department, dreading that they were going to left in a devastating situation. The news they were given wasn't quite what they were expecting. An ultrasound scan revealed Lauren was around 26 weeks pregnant and in fully active labour.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey smiled as Lauren kissed Poppy's hair, holding her tightly. Poppy was definitely a mummy's girl and Lauren was very protective of her in comparison to her other children.

After finding out she was in Labour Lauren had shut down, blaming herself for not realising she was pregnant again… she'd had three children already, she should have recognised the signs. After a snap decision made by the doctor, Lauren was taken for an emergency C-section and Poppy was born in Bath on the 11th of November, which is where her name came from. It seemed appropriate for the date and the situation. She was born at a tiny 3 pounds and 2 ounces.

Lauren and Joey practically lived at the hospital for four months once Poppy was transferred to Walford general. It was touch and go for a while and on several occasions they had been told it wasn't looking good. Poppy was a fighter though, just like her parents. She fought and fought and eventually, at 4 months and what doctors guessed as her actual due date, she was let home. Her big brothers were besotted with her, a little tentative to start with but they seemed more than impress by her.

The majority of the time where ever Lauren was, you'd find Poppy. She had become very protective of her and as a result Poppy spent most of the time strapped securely to her mummy in a baby sling and that attachment hadn't changed. Poppy was Laurens shadow, where Lauren went poppy went, and she looked the absolute double of her too.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey walked over to them and ran his hand over Poppy's thickening hair. "You'll have so much fun with Nanna Pops" he said softly, his daughters big brown eyes staring up at him with sparkles of tears. He kissed his daughters forehead "Mummy's going to be home before your dinner baby girl and I'll be back to read you a bed time story"

Lauren looked at her husband, really regretting her decision to go this morning. She had started part time work again for the Army having been contacted by her previous Major. She wanted to refuse but the pay was extremely good and it was only once a month if that. "I could always take her with me" Lauren mumbled.

"We do this all the time babe, it's work… it's only for an hour, two maximum." Lauren nodded and passed Poppy across to Joey "Can you get her ready for Mum's?"

Joey nodded and tossed Poppy in his arms a little, Lauren smiled as she heard the giggle. She left them to it and went up the stairs into the boy's rooms. Thomas and James shared a room and Charlie had his own, as still woke in the night occasionally. She pushed open the door seeing her boys in their uniforms.

"Mummy" Thomas put down the car he was playing with and ran to her , hugging her legs. "Is it time to go?"

"In 5 minutes darling" she smiled and seeing James sat with Charlie at the desk in the corner. "Have you cleaned your tweet?"

He nodded proudly "Daddy watched to make sure we gots all the krispies out" Lauren ruffled his hair and stood up moving to her other boys. "Come on you two…it's time for school" James hadn't long started nursery whilst Thomas was in reception now. Charlie was still a little young for school so he went to the playgroup at the community centre three time a week.

"Now?" James asked, Lauren nodded

"Why don't you and Thomas go down together and start putting your coats on, ask Daddy if you get stuck" they both scrambled for the room sending some cars flying as they went "And don't get running down those stairs!" she called out, getting a grumbled response of 'Yes Mummy'

"I going too Mamma?" Charlie put the crayon down, pausing his masterpiece and looking up at his Mum. Out of all the boys, Charlie was most like his father.

"You're at play group today little man, it's Monday remember?" he nodded his head "Good boy… come on then" Lauren lifted him up and gave him a big hug, carrying him down the stairs.

Joey and the boys were ready and waiting for them when they got to the bottom, Poppy looking much happier perched on Joey's hip. "Already to go Mummy…" Joey told her.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Joey took poppy over to number five and then took Charlie to playgroup before going to work and Lauren dropped Thomas and James at school before going to where she needed to be.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stood tall in front of all the people in the small room, her uniform pristine, it hadn't been worn for a while. She took a breath and did a quick scan at the nervous faces. "Hi guys, My name is corporal Adams I am an intelligence operative of the Intelligence Corps, of the 1st Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Brigade. I've been in the Army since I was 18 years old. I worked for 6months in a London intelligence base and have left for 5 years to raise a family." She told them "My Job now is to let you know what we're all about…"

There was a hub of sound and Lauren thought she was dodging something wrong, she closed her eyes remembering what Joey had said to her.

"Some of you probably have no idea what you're doing here, why you're sitting here. You might not even want to Join the Army, never even considered it before. But I promise you now, we are a family, we have each other's backs." Lauren repeated his words from exactly 6 years previously, maybe her words would have given someone else the courage to do what she did, live out her own life and discover her eternity.

**And that's the end... they almost did end up with their squad of children like Joey had promised right back onto their first Christmas together... the story seems to have come full circle now. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it ! So thanks for all your reviews, and I hope to be back with something soon! xxx**


End file.
